


Color Me Blue: The 1st Palette

by raikaya (rqyh)



Series: Color Me: Collections of Day6 Drabbles and Short Stories [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Imagines, Light-Hearted, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Specifics mentioned in the notes, Stories are not necessarily connected unless otherwise stated, Updates every Monday 7 PM KST, Word count ranges from 1word to 3k-somethings, canonverse, currently being translated to vietnamese!, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/raikaya
Summary: The first (experimental) palette of drabbles and short stories featuring the five members of Day6, with the theme of light-hearted fluff, happy endings, and all that hits you right in the feels.





	1. Something I have to ask you

**Author's Note:**

> **currently being translated into vietnamese! ([wattpad link](https://www.wattpad.com/story/181689030)) ([wordpress link](https://loveisintheair0709.home.blog/2019/02/10/color-me-blue-day6-drabble-nhung-mau-chuyen-nho-nhat/)) (** the first two chapters are currently up as of 02/15/2019 ^^ translation is done by [@manh_rl](https://twitter.com/manh_rl) on twitter 💙
> 
>  _Original text_  
>  Hello! This is just a small Day6 drabble and short story collection. You'll mostly see Dohyun (or Briwoon, whatever ◔_◔) and a little bit of Jaepil since I mostly ship those two primarily. A lot of these are Fluff and Humor and generally light-hearted, unless otherwise stated in the beginning notes of every chapter. A lot are also in Canonverse, but who knows? Maybe I can write some AUs or whatnot. This isn't a completed work, so anything can happen. ~~(Also I won't be posting regularly, so don't expect much lol.)~~ **I lied this is getting updated every Monday 7PM KST**
> 
> Anyway, yeah, that's all I can say for now. Have fun reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon thinks that asking Younghyun about whether or not he and Jae are actually dating is a very bad decision, but he's already gone and barged in his room, so screw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Dohyun/Briwoon/Youngwoon, Jaepil if you squint  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun, Jae and Wonpil are mentioned lol  
>  **Word Count:** 1 045  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Misunderstandings, Younghyun is an Idiot, Canonverse, somewhat Canon-compliant lol
> 
> 07.02.2018

“So, hyung… you and Jaehyungie-hyung, huh?”

               Younghyun abruptly stops in the middle of flipping the page of his book, and looks up at Dowoon with a confused expression.

               “What _about_ me and hyung?” he asks, and Dowoon can feel the figurative sweat beading its way down his cheek.

               He recalls how he had barged in Younghyun's room on impulse, surprising the man who was apparently making his third attempt at actually reading this book he bought two weeks ago. Dowoon doesn't know why he did it or why he suddenly had the urge to question hyung about his relationship with Jaehyung (which Dowoon has been admittedly curious about for the longest time) but here he is now.

               “Just… you know… you two have been hanging out a lot lately,” he tries to explain, nervously gripping the edge of Younghyun's desk. God, this is one sturdy desk, he’ll tell ya. “And you've always seemed pretty close from the start, what with all the English speaking and stuff. So I was just wondering if—”

               “Ah, you're wondering if me and hyung are dating?” Younghyun asks, catching on.

               “Well… _yeah_ …?” he says, heightening his pitch and stretching the last syllable like he's trying to reach one of Younghyun's high notes.

               “Well, to answer your question—” _Oh my god, hyung, just answer it—_ “no, me and Jae-hyung are not dating.”

               Dowoon stifles the _phew_ breath of relief that was about to leave his lips. But then a new feeling of dread comes up his throat—

               “Oh, and if you're wondering if I like hyung: no, I do not like him,” Younghyun adds in the last minute. “Besides, I think he likes Wonpil-ah. He’s being such a tsundere about it, though.”

               “Oh, I see,” Dowoon says, nodding more than he probably should. “That's good.”

               Younghyun raises an eyebrow at that, and Dowoon realizes what he might have implied—cue Panic Mode.

               “ _No_! I-I mean, not good, that's not good at all—wait, no, that's wrong, uh—I meant ‘good’ as in ‘okay’, not as in ‘I’m relieved that you don't like hyung’— _which I’m not_ , by the way, haha—u-um—”

               “Dowoon-ah, why are you interested in whether or not I like hyung?”

               Dowoon steels himself; suddenly he can't move, frozen into place. Younghyun is looking at him with an unreadable look, which isn't doing well for his nerves right now.

               “U-um, that's—”

               “Could it be…” he starts slowly, voice suddenly down to a whisper.

               Dowoon gulps.

               “… that you have a crush on…”

_Oh god he knows he knows and now he’s gonna ask me and I’m not gonna know what to say—_

               “… Jae-hyung?” Younghyun finishes, snapping his fingers.

               They stare at each other for a while.

               “ _What_?” Dowoon almost yells, completely in disbelief at how—sorry, hyung, but it's true—stupid Younghyun's being right now.

               “So you do like him!” he concludes, leaning back into his chair and looking astounded at his “discovery”. “I never would have guessed.”

               “No, hyung—”

               “You don't have to deny it,” Younghyun says, putting up a hand, “I can already see the look of love in your eyes.”

               “ _‘Look of love’—_ ”

               “To be honest, I had been guessing you'd be more into Wonpil or Sungjin-hyung,” he continues, completely ignoring the look on Dowoon’s face right now. “Wonpil’s always babying you, and Sungjin-hyung is always taking care of you so it’d be obvious you’d have a crush on either one of them (or both, who knows). You always did struck me as the type to fall in love with someone who would dote on you everyday without fail, probably someone who would show their affection for you openly without feeling embarrassed by it, someone who would openly say, ‘I love him,’ on national television and/or in front of the fans.

               “But Jae? Never would have thought of that. Then again, he's also very fond of you. I think everyone is, to a degree.

               “Are you planning to confess? I can help you, if you want. Maybe we should think big—maybe a solo concert just for him! … No? Well, yeah, I don't think hyung would like that, and I don't think you'd be caught dead ever doing it, either. How about—”

               “Hyung, I like _you_ ,” Dowoon blurts out, feeling a blush come over his cheeks.

               “I like you, too, but we're focusing on your crush on Jae-hyung now,” Younghyun says with a straight face, before continuing, “Anyway, how about something small? Maybe a love letter—people still write those, right? Or maybe you could write a song for him. You've been making such good progress lately; he won’t be able to resist it. Ahh, but there's that thing with Wonpil—”

               “HYUNG, THE PERSON I LIKE IS NOT JAE-HYUNG—IT’S YOU!” Dowoon all but yells, involuntarily closing his eyes. He remembers to add, “AND I MEAN IN THE ‘I WANNA BE YOUR BOYFRIEND’ KIND OF WAY!”

               For a while, it's just silence. Dowoon can't hear anything but Younghyun's breathing and as more seconds pass, his curiosity starts getting stronger.

               Slowly, he opens his eyes, wondering what kind of face Younghyun is making—

               Pink pixie dust is sprinkled across Younghyun’s cheeks, the blush even reaching his ears. His eyes are wide in surprise and his lips parted, speechless. Dowoon is, too.

               “O-oh…” Younghyun falters, looking too astonished to make a non-stuttering, -stammering sentence right now. “I-I see… That was also a possibility I failed to foresee. Um, I-I’m flattered? Um… thank... you?”

_Oh, for the love of JYP—_

               Dowoon leans in and presses his lips against Younghyun's lips, closing his eyes again, and grabbing Younghyun's cheeks because, frankly, he needs something to hold onto, right now.

               Younghyun's lips are soft, and the skin on Dowoon’s arms that he grabs onto ever-so-slightly sends tiny shockwaves all over his body, but the smile that comes up Dowoon’s face makes all of this worthwhile.

               He pulls away and finds Younghyun still staring back at him, still looking surprised and breathless, with the same pink pixie dust dusted on his cheeks.

               Dowoon smiles and gives him a peck on the lips, feeling a wave of calm over him now that he can see how flustered he is. He can probably get used to this.

               “So you were saying Jaehyung-hyung likes Wonpil-hyung?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday today hihi
> 
> (kudos and comments are appreciated!!)


	2. Isn't it awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyung tries to get some deets from Younghyun about his relationship with Dowoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Gen, Established dohyun/briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Jae, Younghyun, Wonpil, Dowoon  
>  **Word Count:** 556  
>  **Tags:** Sex Talk, yeah you read that right, its very mild tho, not explicit at all, we keeping this drabble rated T my bruhs, Jaehyung-centric, Younghyun is a panicked gay, Dowoon is a confident gay, Wonpil is a conspiracy, Humor (I guess), oh and Younghyun's dense, he always is in my fics, this is an actual drabble
> 
> 07.10.2018

“Hey, Brian,” Jaehyung asks, making Younghyun stop on his way to the ramyeon by the counter, “isn't it awkward?”

            Younghyun blinks, and, from the couch, Jae watches him looking more confused than ever.

            “What do you mean, hyung?”

            “Well, I mean,” Jae starts, “you and Dowoon… I mean… you two must have done it by now, right?”

            Younghyun blinks.

            “You know…” Jae tries to elaborate by waving his arms. “‘ _It_ ’?”

            “The movie?”

            “He’s talking about your sex life, hyung,” Wonpil says, appearing from one side of the archway leading to the hallway and then disappearing to the other. (How the hell did he even _hear_ this conversation from that far?)

            “ _Oh_ ,” Younghyun says, finally getting it. There's a slight pink tint in his cheeks when he says, “Uh, y-yeah. We have.”

            “Isn't it awkward?” Jae asks again, relieved that Wonpil clarified that situation but needing many questions answered. “I mean, you two’ve already been dating a few months, but isn't it weird having to see Dowoon again after… you guys do the deed? Like you literally just saw the guy _naked_ , and then images might suddenly pop up in your mind, like—I don't know—him below you or something—”

            “Below me?” Younghyun echoes, looking confused. “What do you mean, ‘below me’?”

            “You know, when you top him and stuff.”

            Younghyun tilts his head a little in confusion before his eyes widen in realization.

            “ _Ah_ , you think—that I—that _I’m_ the one—?”

            “That you're the one who tops?” Jae finishes for him. “Well, yeah. Anyone would think that.”

            Younghyun visibly gulps.

            “… You _are_ the one who tops, right?” Jae asks, slowly, narrowing his eyes. 

            Younghyun looks away.

            “Brian.”

            “Hey, hyungs, what are you all doing?” Dowoon suddenly comes over from the next room, as if on cue. He then looks between the two. “… What is happening here?”

            “Dowoon,” Jae addresses him, serious, “you're aware about top and bottom, right?”

            “You mean when me and hyung have sex? Yeah,” he cooly replies, while Younghyun splutters, embarrassed.

            “Brian here is usually the one who tops, right? _Right_?” he repeats with more emphasis.

            For a moment, none of them say anything. Younghyun’s face is as red as a tomato. Jae is holding onto the only hope he has left. And Dowoon’s face is expressionless.

            Then he smirks, and it's the most arrogant, knowing smirk that Jae has ever seen.

            He doesn't say anything, but he does lean closer to Younghyun’s ear and whispers something. Something that has the man blush even harder with every passing second.

            Then Dowoon turns and walks away, just like that.

            Jae blinks.

            “What just happened?” he asks Younghyun. Or more accurately, the world.

            “U-uh, I-I don't know,” Younghyun stutters, scratching the back of his neck and looking at anything but Jae. “A-anyway, I gotta go now. Um, very important business. Very. Important. Bye!”

            And he dashes away in the same direction as Dowoon. Jae is left dumbfounded, stupified, and completely baffled.

            Well, all’s well that ends well. Jae bets they're gonna have a nice, _innocent_ conversation about this—

            “They're gonna have sex, hyung,” Wonpil says, peeping his head in the room.

            “I _know_ that—I’m just trying to deny it!” Jae yells at him, already freaking out.

            Wonpil shrugs and disappears again, leaving Jae in complete and utter despair.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyones asking, i hc dowoon as the top and younghyun as the bottom. 
> 
> btw this is the convo i had with my sister when i asked about her top/bottom dohyun hc:  
> me: who tops in the dohyun relationship?  
> her: don't ask me that. don't ever ask me a question like that ever again. i am in my happy place right now. do not ever ask me something like that. ever. again.  
> me:  
> her:  
> me:  
> her: ... dowoon
> 
> Oh, and here are my hc for their sexualities:  
> Younghyun - bisexual  
> Dowoon - demisexual  
> Jaehyung - asexual  
> Wonpil - gay  
> Sungjin - tired
> 
> (Feel free to comment your own hcs!! But always rmb to respect the boys of course. Dont forget this is all for fun; it's called fanFICTION, after all ^^)
> 
> Also lmao I was supposed to post this yesterday but ao3 was down :^)


	3. What transpired in a span of twenty minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun exposes himself at a concert. In his defense, it was Jaehyung's fault. (It's always Jaehyung's fault.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Dohyun  
>  **Characters:** Younghyun, the rest of Day6, the fans  
>  **Word Count:** 2 132  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Not Canon-compliant lol, Fake Concert, Younghyun is a Mess, Younghyun exposes himself, Dowoon likes fanservice, the rest of the members are golden, Jaehyung does a little bit of regretting lol
> 
> 07.16.2018

Younghyun is packing up his things in the back room, the heat still present in his cheeks, even moments after the concert ended. He doesn't know how he's gonna live with what just transpired.

            They were playing their regularly scheduled ‘Playtime with Day6’, where they all played games and answered questions to avoid getting Sungjin-hyung’s punishment. There wasn't even a prize involved, just the chance to survive. What everyone thought was a simple game quickly turned into a fight to the death—Younghyun thinks the game might be a little too dark.

            For the past concerts, the receiving end of Sungjin-hyung’s punishments (i.e. punishments that Sungjin-hyung prepared beforehand and were basically ghostwritten by Hades himself) was Jae, who has a talent for literally losing every game. He ended up eating an entire jar of mayonnaise, doing one hundred push-ups just before singing ‘I Like You’ (Younghyun had to cover for his lines that time lest their fans would have to listen to the sound of an old man wheezing), and even doing aegyo (Jaehyungie-hyung wasn’t the only one punished that day), among others.

            This time, however, it wasn't Jae who received Sungjin-hyung’s punishment, but rather Dowoon, who had mistakenly answered that the amount of times they sang ‘dance’ in their song ‘Dance Dance’ was twelve. (The correct answer is eleven; when Jae sings the last chorus after clearing his throat, he sings, “Dance with me,” instead of “Dance, dance with me”.)

            It was all fun and joys (especially for Jaehyungie-hyung who looked like he was actually gonna cry) until Wonpil, after completing the ceremony (i.e. imitating a monkey and holding up in the air the container filled with folded pieces of paper), said that Dowoon’s punishment was to ‘have Younghyun kiss you on the cheek’.

            Needless to say, Younghyun flipped his shit.

            “ _WHAT_?” he had yelled, feeling a big, fat blush coming up his cheeks. “WHY _ME_?”

            “I did my calculations and it turns out that a kiss from you is, on average, (a) the most intriguing, (b) the most waited on by the fans, and that (c) you’re the one most likely to be willing to do it,” Sungjin-hyung answered. “The most intriguing would be a kiss from Jae, the most waited on by fans would be Wonpil, and the most willing to do it would still be Wonpil, because—let’s be honest—he already kisses us on a daily basis.”

            “Guilty as charged,” commented the perpetrator.

            “And a kiss from me would be least likely to be regretted by the members,” Sungjin-hyung continued. “And that would be boring as a punishment.”

            “Wait, hyung, than what am I?” Dowoon asked, raising a hand.

            “Most likely to prefer to be kissed than kiss.”

            “Ah, true, true.”

            “ _Ahh,_ why are you all being like this—it’s _Dowoon_ who’s being punished, not _me_!” Younghyun almost yelled. His face had been burning this entire time, feeling out of his element for the first time, and really, _really_ dreading the idea of kissing Dowoon at that moment.

            “I’m actually surprised that you’re so against this, honestly,” Sungjin said, leaning back on his seat.

            “Yeah, I have to agree with that.” Jae nodded. “I mean, we all know how fond you are of Dowoon. You said it on broadcast. You literally tell us on a daily basis. You _love_ him.”

            “ _That’s why I can’t just kiss_ —”

            Younghyun smacked a hand against his mouth, realizing what just slipped out of his lips, hearing the entire concert hall going in uproar.

            The rest of his members were also hollering, the loudest of which was Jae, who was just screaming, “WHAT!” over and over again.

            “N-no—that’s not what I—it’s a misundersta—”

            “ _Dude_ , I wasn't even talking about _that_ kind of love, oh my goodness.” Jaehyung shook his head in disbelief, keeping an amused smile on his face.

            “Wah, this development is… really…” Wonpil tilted his head, unbelieving. “I don't think anyone foresaw this.”

            “AhhHH, stop!” Younghyun attempted to get things back in line, panicking. “Will you all just listen to me for one seco—”

            “Hyung, you like me?” Dowoon asked then, looking at Younghyun, intrigued.

            “What—huh?” Younghyun said, caught off-guard, only bringing about more “ _Ohhh_ ”s from the crowd and the members.

            “Oooh, hyung just got caught red-handed,” Wonpil said, annoying little shit.

            “Whipped, whipped, whipped!” Jaehyung started chanting, and the entire crowd started chanting with him. Younghyun truthfully, _sincerely_ needed to turn into a puddle, right then and there. Please. _Please_.

            Sungjin-hyung—bless him—eventually convinced everyone to stop embarrassing Younghyun and actually start the punishment itself—as if that was any easier.

            It had taken a lot of coercing, a lot of bribing, and ten minutes of Younghyun protesting, complaining, and blushing to actually get him to kneel next to Dowoon, who sat at the center of the front stage, looking extremely okay with this for some reason.

            “Why are you fine with this?” Younghyun asked him, voice inaudible to others, face burning as hot as lava, feeling his hands shake.

            “Hyung, this is literally nothing compared to what Jaehyungie-hyung had to go through,” he answered. “Besides, if I were to be kissed by anyone in the band, I’d prefer for it to be you.”

            Younghyun felt another wave of blush rush up his face, embarrassed beyond measure. He heard the others reacting to it—something like, “Ohh, flirting on stage? _Saucy_ ”—and had to bite his lip to make sure he wouldn’t end up making _another_ scene.

            “D-don’t _say_ that,” he told Dowoon, shaking his head to calm down his nerves. “L-let’s just get on with this stupid punishment.”

            Slowly, he had leaned in, feeling his heart thumping so loudly in his chest that it was all he thought off. _Only a few more centimeters to go, Younghyun. Only a few more_ —

            Dowoon turned his head towards Younghyun at the last minute, and the older only had enough time to scream before crumbling apart onto Dowoon’s knees, heart palpitating, hands extremely shaky, the world around him hollering.

            “ _Why would you do that_?” Younghyun almost screamed at Dowoon, still in shock, still in disbelief. If Younghyun hadn’t been quick enough—this kid—this _flipping_ kid—

            “Fanservice sells, hyung,” he answered before turning to the crowd and making finger-guns; cheering could be heard immediately afterwards.

            Younghyun couldn't believe this kid. Younghyun couldn't believe he was really doing this.

            Sungjin-hyung told them that time was running out and that if Younghyun didn't kiss Dowoon now, Dowoon would have to kiss him in the next concert, and frankly Younghyun couldn't handle that, never, not ever, never ever (never gonna let you go).

            So Younghyun sucked it up with difficulty, and slowly started leaning towards Dowoon, making sure he wasn't gonna pull some new funny business or whatever.

            When his lips came in contact with Dowoon’s cheek, it was like time stopped moving for a moment. It felt like Younghyun stayed there kissing Dowoon for an eternity, even though in reality it was five seconds. He had closed his eyes on instinct, furrowing his eyebrows, embarrassed beyond measure to have to do this, heart beating louder than ever before.

            Then time moved again and Younghyun ran to the back of the stage, crouched down with his head bent, slowly going insane until the members told him it was time to sing their song.

            The concert ended well, but Younghyun’s mind is still on that kiss and how Dowoon was so casual about it. Younghyun could never be casual about that. Younghyun was too—

            “Still not done, hyung?”

            Younghyun promptly flips his entire bag over, spilling out all of the contents because of it.

            “Oops,” Dowoon says, seated on the couch of the waiting area.

            “It’s—it’s fine,” Younghyun says, bending down to gather his things, putting them back in the bag balanced on the armchair belonging to the couch where Dowoon is sitting on. Dowoon. Yeah.

            It’s an awkward silence from then, or at least for Younghyun, with them being the only ones in the room right now. The others left already, wanting to get some rest after a tiring, though rewarding, night.

            “H-has the car left yet?” Younghyun asks, needing to say something or else Dowoon’s gonna think he’s still hung up on what happened before. (He is, but Dowoon doesn't need to know.)

            “No, hyung, Manager-nim is still in the restroom,” Dowoon answers, and Younghyun can feel his eyes on him. “He’ll probably be there a while.”

            “I see, I see.” Younghyun nods, trying to act casual about this. He focuses on packing his things: a water bottle, a tiny notepad for sudden inspiration, a pen, his wallet, his ph—

            “Hey, hyung?” Dowoon asks, voice small.

            Younghyun involuntarily bites his lips, then releases it just as quickly, hoping Dowoon didn't notice that moment of nervousness.

            “Yeah?” Younghyun asks, grabbing his earphones and wrapping the cord around his hand.

            “Was all of that true?”

            Younghyun momentarily stops, an unwound line of cord hanging in the air. He swallows, continuing his work and putting the earphones in his bag pocket.

            “What do you mean, Dowoon-ah?” he asks, not looking at him.

            “True that you like me.”

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump_.

            “Of… course I do,” Younghyun says, zipping up his bag. “I say it all the time right? You’re… a pretty cool kid. How can I not like—”

            “Hyung, you know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

            Younghyun bites his lips; he’s never been this nervous before, bordering on scared. He doesn't know how to get out of this. He doesn't know if he can say it.

            Slowly, he turns to Dowoon, voice caught in his throat. He’s staring up at him, eyes completely serious, and Younghyun knows he can't lie. Not to him.

            But it's still scary. It’s still nerve-wracking. Dowoon’s been someone he’s so incredibly comfortable with, someone familiar, but this is the first time he’s ever been put on the spot like this, where he doesn't have the time to control his emotions, or think without delaying the inevitable.

            And then, Younghyun sees it. It was brief, but it had been there. For a moment, Dowoon’s eyes flickered towards Younghyun’s lips, before looking back up.

            The world seems to have stopped, except for both of them. The nervousness Younghyun felt is still there, but now something else is there with it, something that sparked a little bit of light.

            Slowly, Younghyun leans in, heart pounding in his chest. Dowoon’s eyes go back to his lips, then his eyes, going back and forth, nervous, but he doesn’t back away. And then, his eyes close.

            The kiss is innocent, pure, small. Soft as Dowoon’s lips are. Hesitant from both sides. Shy.

            Younghyun feels like his mind is racing, but all he can focus on right now is the softness of Dowoon’s lips, how Dowoon isn’t pulling away, how he seems okay, okay with this, with him.

            “ _WHAT_? _”_

            Younghyun immediately pulls away and jerks his head towards the doorway, where Jae is currently standing, shocked, eyes wider than they've ever been.

            Younghyun, without thinking, grabs the nearest thing he can find and flings it towards Jaehyungie-hyung’s head. He doesn't know why. He panicked.

            The thing turned out to be a neck pillow, and Jae had only enough time to scream before running away, yelling a distant, fading “I’m sorryyy!”

            Chest heaving, Younghyun stares at the doorway, feeling his adrenaline rush fading away.

            “Hyung, that was Wonpil-hyung’s pillow,” Dowoon says.

            “I know.”

            “Hyung, Jae-hyung stepped on it like, four times.”

            “I know.”

            He turns to Dowoon, who looks back up at him, looking just as baffled.

            Then, they both snort at the same time, realizing how ridiculous the situation is, Younghyun feeling his previous nervousness dissipate into relief.

            They stare at each other for a moment, before Dowoon turns away, a small, shy smile appearing on his face. He scratches the back of his neck, sheepish, trying to push down his smile. His ears are red, and it takes a few seconds for Younghyun to recall why.

            Younghyun turns away as well, feeling a giddy and shy feeling take hold of his heart. He goes back to zipping his bag—an idea suddenly pops in his head.

            He clears his throat.

            “We’ve, um… we’ve got some free time next week, right?” he asks Dowoon, not looking at him.

            “Yeah, hyung. Sunday, I think.”

            “Do you… do you wanna hang out then?”

            “You mean… like a date?”

            Younghyun feels another blush come over his cheeks. He turns to Dowoon, whose face seems to be in the same condition.

            Younghyun nods, eyes wavering. “Y-yeah,” he says, still nodding.

            A lopsided, sheepish grin comes up Dowoon’s face, and Younghyun feels one of his own appearing, too.

            “Yeah, hyung. I think I’d like that.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> by the way, if it's not too much to ask--you don't have to do this if you dont want to--could you pls comment any fic ideas/prompts youd want me to write? i personally dont ship any other romantic ship for day6 other than jaepil and briwoon, so i cant write for other romantic ships, but i can write for any platonic ship + gen fics. **EDIT: I ship Sungpil now, so you can suggest for me to write for that, if u want.** if there is any scenario you want me to write, pls comment so. if you dont have any ideas, then maybe just comment what kind of fics/tropes you usually like (or dislike) to read!
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE:** if i do end up writing something, just know that i will treat it as a suggestion and NOT a request, so i can change things up or only base off it loosely. youd have to commission me to have the exact thing you want, but i dont do online commissions yet so hehe
> 
> I cant promise that ill write every single one (if anyone actually comments abt this lololol) but just know that every single comment helps someone keep writing and achieving their dream and learn. I am thankful for every single comment that i receive in my inbox because it makes me realize that there are ppl who like the small things i write, and that even if i personally think its shit, someone out there thinks otherwise. 
> 
> And one more thing! I'm here to announce that im going to make an extension of my When You Love Someone AU fic "[I just do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073276)". It will an episodic type of chaptered fic (think Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) that will add more to the "I just do" universe, featuring stories that show younghyun and dowoon's growing relationship, Jaehyung's progress with the lovely Cafe Noona, Jieun's own love story with an Original Character I made, and FINALLY the Sungpil side story perspective. 
> 
> I currently have 20+ chapters planned and am making a lot of progress with the stories. I plan to upload the first chapter on September 28, 2018, which is also the date in which the When You Love Someone MV was uploaded!! I will be uploading one chapter every Friday 7 PM KST, alongside the drabbles of this collection, which get updated every Monday 7 PM KST.
> 
> You can follow me on twt @raikayyylmao for [updates on stories](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao/status/1018507069140291585?s=19)(including those not for day6), or for whatever reason you want to.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and I hope you have a great future in front of you!!
> 
> ... also btw just so everyone knows i will be titling the When You Love Someone AU "When Someone Loves You" and just know that I came up with that title way back JULY 02, 2018, ok. And im typing this July 15, 2018. Just in case someone titles their own When You Love Someone AU the same way, just know that i am not copying anyone, ok. Ok. Carry on.


	4. You've been acting weird, lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon's been acting weird lately and Younghyun is having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Dohyun/Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Younghyun, Dowoon  
>  **Word Count:** 1 637  
>  **Tags:** Light Angst, DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT THAT BAD, Distracted Dowoon, Worried Younghyun, Canonverse, Fluff, Awkward Conversations, Dowoon and Younghyun are cutie-patooties
> 
> 07.23.2018

The moment Dowoon trips over air and hurts his knee is when Younghyun finally decides he’s at his limit.

            “Alright, I’ve had enough of this,” he says, walking over to Dowoon, who looks up at him, half-surprised, half-scared.

            “H-hyung?” he nervously asks, bent down on the floor.

            “I swear to god, Yoon Dowoon, you’d better explain yourself or so help me, I will force it out of you,” he says, crouching down and looking at the injury.

            It’s a light wound, not that serious, but Dowoon’s bleeding and Younghyun is not having that. He sighs, glaring at Dowoon, who flinches.

            Younghyun softens a little at that, though he still feels a little exasperated. He lets out a sigh before standing up and grabbing Dowoon’s hand to help him up as well.

            “Come on, we’re going to my room,” he says.

 

Dowoon stares nervously at Younghyun-hyung, who’s applying some antiseptic on the wound with a cotton bud. He hadn’t said a word since he pulled Dowoon up from the floor.

            They’re sitting on hyung’s bed, Dowoon with his one leg stretched out and Younghyunnie-hyung with his legs crossed over each other. He finishes applying the antiseptic and grabs a band-aid from his desk, silently putting it on the wound.

            “Th-thanks, hyung,” Dowoon says, retracting his legs and crossing them over each other. He absentmindedly touches the band-aid. “I feel better already.”

            He looks up to see Younghyunnie-hyung staring straight at him, eyes cold beyond belief, and Dowoon feels the nerves suddenly kick in. Hyung doesn't ever _really_ get mad, especially not at Dowoon, but in the rare times when he does… Dowoon isn't sure if he’s gonna live to see tomorrow.

            “Sorry, hyung,” Dowoon says, voice small. “I got distracted.”

            Hyung sighs, and Dowoon can see his face soften from mad to tired.

            “Dowoon-ah, you've been distracted all week,” he says, and Dowoon looks away. “You keep forgetting to do your chores, you left the shower on _again_ , your drumming has been off-beat lately, and now you're tripping over air and getting yourself injured.”

            Dowoon stares down at his fingers, fiddling with them.

            “I really wouldn't have this talk with you, because I hate seeing you feel bad, but I don’t want to see you get hurt again,” Younghyun-hyung says, and when Dowoon looks up, there’s a worried furrow in his eyebrows.

            “H-hyung, I promise it’s nothing,” Dowoon tries to convince him, waving his hands a little. “I know I’ve been kind of hard to deal with lately, but it's nothing big, I swear.”

            “Then what on earth is ‘it’?” Younghyunnie-hyung asks.

            Dowoon doesn't answer, feeling a metaphorical sweat trickle down his head.

            “I…” Dowoon looks down. “I can’t tell you.”

            “You can’t tell me?” Dowoon can hear the hurt in hyung’s voice. _Oh no._

            “I swear you don't have to worry about it!” Dowoon tries, looking up.

            Younghyun-hyung isn't looking at him. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, _cruuud_.

            “Did I…” hyung starts, voice soft. “Did I do something wrong?”

            Something in Dowoon breaks.

            “No! I promise, hyung, you didn't do anything wrong!” Dowoon exclaims, waving his hands frantically. “I’m just being stupid! I won’t get distracted anymore, hyung, I promise!”

            “Is it because I said that the beat you came up with last week didn’t fit with the new song?” Younghyun-hyung suddenly asks, ignoring what Dowoon just said, looking up at him.

            “Huh?” he says, caught off-guard.

            “I should've been more considerate of your feelings; I’m sorry,” Hyung says.

            “N-no, hyung, that isn't it at al—”

            “Then is it because I didn’t like the food you made for us last week?” he asks again. “I’m sorry. I know you worked hard on it.”

            “Hyung, no, it’s not tha—”

            “Then is it because I accidentally saw that text you sent Wonpil? I’m sorry. I invaded your privacy. I’m sorry.”

            Dowoon’s in shock. Honestly, he is. None of these things Dowoon even gave a second thought when they happened. But hyung—has hyung been hung up on them all this time?

            “Is it because I made you wash the dishes for me? Is it because I left you under the rain? Is it because I wasn't paying attention when you talked about the new drum sticks you bought? Is it because I got the wrong flavor of biscuits? Is it because I slept during the movie? Is it—”

            Without thinking, Dowoon pushes Younghyun-hyung on the bed, caging him. He didn’t know why he opted for this course of action. He just wanted Hyung to stop saying these things.

            Younghyun-hyung looks up at Dowoon, in surprise, making Dowoon blush but this isn't the time for that now. He needs to let him know. He needs to let him know that none of that is the reason. That the real reason is

            “Hyung, I’m in love with you,” Dowoon says, feeling his heart race.

            Younghyun-hyung widens his eyes but before he opens his mouth, Dowoon is speaking again.

            “That’s why I was distracted lately. I literally just realized this last week. I’m sorry for making you worried. But I promise you that while it _is_ you, it isn’t you. Not in the way you think.

            “Hyung, none of the things you said matters, at all, honest. They're honestly so small! I understand that the beat I made didn't match the song, and I _know_ I added too much salt to the food—even Wonpil-hyung didn't like it! And it wasn't like you were trying to look at my phone; _I_ was the one who left it unlocked.

            “Hyung, you don't have to worry about any of those things. I’m not affected at all. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me. I know you wouldn't ever say anything to be mean, either. That’s why—

            “That’s why I love you in the first place,” Dowoon finishes, feeling his heart thumping in his chest, a wave of warmth come over his ears.

            Hyung is still staring up at Dowoon, eyes still wide in shock.

            Then, a blush appears on his cheeks.

            “I… see,” he says, blinking, glancing away and back. “S-sorry, I was just a bit hung up over those things. I guess I was just overthinking.

            “B-but I… I get it now. That—that actually explains a lot. That—you—me—um. Yes.” He nods. Twice.

            “Are you… are you okay with that?” Dowoon asks, nervous.

            “Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m okay with it,” Hyung says, looking back at Dowoon and assuring him. “I mean, I don't hate it. And I don't hate you. You're still my favorite person in the world.”

            Dowoon blushes at that, and Younghyun-hyung notices, eyes widening a tad bit.

            “S-sorry, I didn't realize—um, should I stop saying things like that? If it makes you uncomfortable—”

            “No… nono. It’s fine, hyung. I—” He clears his throat. “I am all for that— _I mean_ , I don’t mind it. You can keep saying that. If you want.”

            “Oh, okay.”

            They both don’t speak for a moment, every minute getting more awkward than the last. Dowoon wonders if he should stop pinning hyung down to the mattress. He hasn’t said anything about that, but then again, maybe he’s just pretending he’s okay with i—

            “Um,” Younghyun-hyung starts. “I should probably give you my answer, right?”

            “Huh? Oh.” Dowoon realizes this is technically his confession. (Wow. What a way to go.) “Y-you don’t have to, if you don't want to.”

            “No. No, I want to,” Hyung says. “I already have an answer.”

            “Oh,” Dowoon says.

            His heart is absolutely sprinting right now. What will hyung say? Will he reject him? He probably will. Ugh, Dowoon knew this was gonna happen. It’ll be fine, even if he does, right? It’s fine. There are plenty more fish in the sea, though Dowoon doesn't know if he’ll ever find a fish more perfect than—

            “Dowoon, did you hear me?” Younghyun-hyung asks.

            “Huh?” Crap, he missed the entire thing. “Oh, uh, sorry, hyung, no. I got distracted. What did you say?”

            “I said,” Younghyun-hyung repeats, “that I don't feel anything for you.”

            Oh.

            “… But that is only because I also don't feel anything for anyone else at the moment, either,” he finishes.

            Oh.

_Oh._

            “Oh,” Dowoon says.

            “Yeah.”

            “Then this means—”

            “Yes.”

            “You're willing—”

            “Yes, Dowoon. I’m willing to give you a chance.”      

            Dowoon feels a wave of warmth come over him, feeling giddy inside. He didn't get rejected. Hyung is giving him a chance. Hyung is okay with the idea of liking him back.

            His eyes involuntarily look to Younghyun-hyung’s lips, just for a brief, half-second moment, but the blush on hyung’s cheeks and the look in his eyes tell Dowoon that he saw it.

            “Um, you can do that, if you want,” Younghyun-hyung says, getting redder by the minute. “I don't mind.”

            Dowoon blushes, too, wondering if he really should do it.

            But it’s not everyday that the person you're in love with potentially likes you back, so _screw it_.

            Dowoon leans down and presses his lips onto Younghyun-hyung’s in an innocent, closed-mouth kiss, closing his eyes.

            Hyung’s lips are soft, as Dowoon expected it to be. A little chapped, too, but Dowoon doesn't mind. His heart is Quicksilver, his mind is a screaming, squealing, shrieking fanboy, and all he sees in front of him are fireworks in all different colors.

            Dowoon pulls away, and he watches Younghyun-hyung open his eyes, his entire face, ears, neck all a flaming red.

            “… Oh my god,” Younghyun-hyung mutters, eyes unfocused.

            “Wh-what is it, hyung?” Maybe hyung is starting to regret—

            “I just realized,” Younghyun-hyung says, “I think I’ve been in love with you this whole frickin’ time.”

            Dowoon buries his face into hyung’s chest, screaming muffled, his heart really, _really_ tired of running so much.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit straying from the "no angst" promo, but in my defense, its only light. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this short story; I hope you liked it!
> 
> (Comments and kudos are appreciated!)
> 
> (also u can follow me on twt @raikayyylmao if you want :^))


	5. Anything but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyung and Wonpil always fight, but not like this. Never like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Jaepil, established Dohyun (not main focus)  
>  **Characters:** Jaehyung, Wonpil, the rest of the members are support  
>  **Word Count:** 2 074  
>  **Tags:** Fights, Serious Fights at the dorm, Sungjin is the only helpful one, Lots of crying, And hugging, The fight gets resolved dw, Lowkey digs at those who make jokes abt Jae's serious tweets, give him a break man, let him be a meme when he memes to but when he doesnt meme dont be meme and rude  >:B, Also go watch Barbie's vlog episode 42 "I'm only joking...?", Anyway carry on

“Are you two fighting _again_?” Sungjin asks, looking between the two.

            “No, hyung, why would we be fighting?” Wonpil asks, sarcastically. “We’re. In. Love. Right, Jae-hyung?” He turns to him with gritted teeth.

            “Exactly,” Jae says, smiling very. Very. Sweetly. “I only fight with people, Wonpillie. And you are nothing. But a snake.”

            Dowoon makes a gasping noise. Wonpil’s eye twitches.

            “Well, if I’m a snake, my beloved _hyung_ ,” he starts, “then you're a chicken. A _coward_. And we all know what snakes do to birds like you.”

            Wonpil turns away and goes back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

            Younghyun whistles as Jaehyung flops down on the couch, fuming.

            “Wow, hyung, that was really… something,” he says.

            “Shut up,” Jaehyung mutters, covering his eyes with an arm. “I’m not in the mood right now.”

            “Alright, alright, sorry,” Younghyun says. “It’s just… you two fighting isn't anything new but it's never like _this_.”

            “Yeah, did something happen?” Sungjin asks.

            Jaehyung sighs, removing his arm from his face.

            “I’d tell you, but to be honest, I don't think Wonpil would appreciate me talking behind his back,” Jaehyung says, staring up at the ceiling.

            “Hey, so you do still care about him,” Younghyun says, moving to sit on the armchair of one of the couches, where Dowoon is sitting cross-legged.

            “Of course, I do. I was the one who asked him out; you think I did that for fun?”

            “I’m just saying: why don't you tell him how you really feel instead of acting so stupid like this?” Younghyun suggests.

            Jaehyung scoffs. “Easy for you to say. You and Dowoon never fight.”

            “Of course, we do, hyung.”

            “Yeah, _rarely_. And when you do, it never lasts for more than a _minute_. Like it’s so easy to solve every problem you have with a kiss like you two do all the time.”

            “Hyung, that’s not true,” Younghyun says at the same time Dowoon says, “That is true.”

            “What?” Younghyun asks Dowoon, and Jaehyung closes his eyes, covering them with his arm again. “When have we ever done that?”

            “Literally every time, hyung,” Dowoon replies.

            “What? No, we don’t—”

            Younghyun’s voice gets cut off suddenly, and Jaehyung expects it’s because Dowoon kissed him. Again. As per the fucking usual.

            “Oh,” Younghyun says after a while. “I guess we do.”

            “You two are no help,” Sungjin says—bless him—and Jaehyung feels the part of the couch where his feet lay dip down. He opens his eyes to see Sungjin sitting down there. “Look, hyung, Dowoonnie and Younghyun are one case; you and Wonpil are another. And we all know how much you two care about each other. Neither of you want to keep this up for any longer than it already has.”

            Jaehyung sighs. “It’s just… never been this serious. It was always just trivial things. I don’t… I’m scared things won’t go back to the way they were before this.”

            “Hyung,” Dowoon starts, “knowing Wonpil-hyung, he’s probably thinking the same thing.”

            Jaehyung stays quiet for a moment. Younghyun gets off the couch and ruffles his hair.

            “Come on, man. You said it yourself: you didn't ask Wonpil out just for fun. You two will make up in no time. Just let things cool down first, and keep your head on your shoulders,” he says, and when Jaehyung looks up, he’s grinning reassuringly. “The JaePil ship needs to keep sailing, doesn't it?”

            Jaehyung breathes out a breath of laughter, seeing the relaxed smiles of the others as well.

            “Yeah. Yeah, it does.”

 

It’s late in the night when Jaehyung finally gathers up the courage to stand in front of Wonpil’s door. It’s just proving difficult to actually knock on it.

            “Come on, dude, you can do this,” he whispers to himself. “Just… let’s just hope for the best.”

            He knocks lightly on the door. No response.

            “Hey, Wonpil? Wonpillie?” he starts, voice small. “It’s me, Jae. Could we—could we talk?”

            Still no response.

 _He’s probably sleeping_ , Jaehyung thinks. _I’m probably bothering him_.

            He turns around to leave, but then stops himself, looking back at the door. He hesitates for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek, then goes back.

            “I-I’m going in, okay?” he says, and turns the doorknob.

            The room is dark, as he expected, but there's enough light from outside the window that Jaehyung can see where the furniture is placed. More importantly, he can see where Wonpil is currently lying down on the bed, completely covered from head-to-toe by his blanket.

            Jaehyung closes the door gently, and makes his way towards the bed, quieting his footsteps. He sits on the edge, the mattress dipping down, and stares down at the blanketed figure.

            “Hey,” he starts. “It’s been a rough day, huh? … You're probably asleep right now, I guess. I just…”

            Wonpil doesn't make any response. Jaehyung hears a car pass by their dorm. It’s deadly silent after.

            “I’m sorry,” he whispers, wanting to put a hand on where Wonpil’s back would be, rub comforting circles on it. But he isn't sure if he reserves the right to. “I shouldn't have made fun of the song. You worked hard on it. I know you must’ve. You're always working so hard and putting your utmost effort in everything you do, and I just… belittled all that.

            “Of all people, you decided it should be me to give it’s first listen. You were so excited about it; you even asked me to go to the studio so I could listen better. You trusted me, and I just threw that trust away.

            “I’m a jerk. I made fun of your song just because of some cheesy lyrics or whatever. That was dumb of me. That was so stupid and dumb and so, so insensitive of me. I didn't know how much it meant to you. It must’ve meant a lot. I didn't know it would hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you.

            “I thought it was just a joke, but it wasn't funny at all. It was mean. And it hurt you. I hurt you. And I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Wonpil. I’m sorry.”

            Wonpil still doesn't move, and Jaehyung nods to himself, sadly. He probably is still asleep. He probably didn't hear any of that.

            “I just…” Jaehyung starts. “I just want you to know that I love you. I still do. And I’m sorry. I-I should go.”

            He moves to get off the bed, but then a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his torso, stopping him.

            “Wonpil? Wha—”

            And then he hears it. The sniffles, the sobs, and his heart breaks apart.

            Wonpil is holding onto him, the blanket thrown off the bed, hanging off the edge. He’s sobbing and the sound of it pierces something in his chest, Wonpil’s tears seeping into Jaehyung’s shirt.

            “Wonpi—”

            “I’m sorry,” he sobs, hugging Jaehyung tighter. “I’m sorry, hyung. Hyung, I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have said any of that, either. I’m sorry.”

            The image of the studio plays in his mind, making Jaehyung recall exactly what had happened. Wonpil had just stood up from the keyboard, face fuming.

            “Wonpil, why are you so pressed about this?” Jaehyung asked, unbelieving. “Stop making a big deal out of it. It was just a _joke_.”

            Wonpil let out a sarcastic laugh.

            “Just a joke? Well, that’s all that hyung can do, anyway,” he spat. “All you do is make jokes and think you're funny when you're not. That’s all you ever do. No wonder no one ever takes you seriously.”

            “Excuse me?” Jaehyung asked, feeling his heartbeat start to speed up.

            “You're always just making jokes about everything. You make fun of things that shouldn't be made fun of. And you keep justifying everything with, ‘It’s just a joke’—well, you are what you make, right? You’re a joke, just like everything you do.”

            “What… the _hell_ … did you just say to me?”

            Wonpil glares at Jaehyung, eyes glossy, but Jaehyung glossed over that, blinded by anger.

            “No one takes you seriously because you never know when to be serious. People always make you to be a joke every second of every day because that's all you ever show. That you aren't anyone important—just someone to laugh at. Why do you think people make a joke out of every tweet you put out?”

            Jaehyung finally stood up; that was the last straw.

            “Oh, really? Like the lyrics to this song aren't anything to laugh at, either? They're so childish, Wonpil. Cheesy, sappy—a kindergartener could write this! Then again, you’re just a kid, after all, right?”

            “I worked hard to write that song so you could listen to it and all you did was make fun of it!” Wonpil yells. “You're a joke!”

            “You're a _child_!”

            Wonpil turned around then, leaving the studio and slamming the door behind him. Jaehyung sat back down on the chair, hands shaking out of anger.

            He didn't notice the tears that had been falling down Wonpil’s face as they fought. He was too angry. Too angry to realize.

            And now, Wonpil is sobbing, voice unstable, clinging to Jaehyung for dear life.

            “Hyung, I’m sorry,” he cries. “You're not a joke. You never were. I shouldn't have said any of that. I shouldn't have called you that. I was hurt, but that gave me no excuse.

            “Hyung, you're so kind. And so thoughtful. And so sweet. Even if you're aren't explicit about it. You're not a joke, and no one should ever treat you as one. You deserve to be taken seriously. And I’m sorry for ever saying otherwise.

            “Hyung, I love you. So much. I shouldn't have said any of that. I was just angry. I wanted you to feel what I was feeling, but I went too far. Hyung, I’m sorry. And I love you. So much, hyung.”

            Jaehyung had already wrapped his arms around Wonpil, listening to his words, crying silent sobs into his hair, the tears probably dripping from the locks.

            “I love you, too,” he says, voice unbearably shaky. “I shouldn't have said any of those things, either. I was a jerk. You did well. You made such a beautiful song, Wonpil. Beautiful just like you.”

            Wonpil sobs harder, unable to form any more words. Jaehyung places a kiss on his forehead. And another. And another. And another. _I love you_ , _love you, you._

            Jaehyung places his hands on Wonpil’s cheeks, gently moving him off his chest so he can see his face. Wonpil is still crying, and Jaehyung’s heart cries a little, too. He wipes his tears with both thumbs, and Wonpil opens his eyes, glossy.

            “I love you, alright?” Jaehyung says, pressing his forehead against Wonpil’s. “I don't want to hurt you again. I’m not hurting you again. I won't.”

            “I don't want you hurt, either,” Wonpil says, and Jaehyung wipes the tears that spill out. “I love you, too. So much.”

            Jaehyung leans in and gives him a kiss, a tender one, letting him know how much he feels for him, how sorry he is, promising to never have to feel so sorry ever again.

            He pulls away and Wonpil leans down, hugging Jaehyung once more, shaky breaths slowly evening out. Jaehyung pats his head and rubs comforting circles on his back. He gives him a kiss on the top of his head. And another.

            “Hey, why don’t you show me that song again,” Jaehyung suggests. “Tomorrow. Promise I won't make fun of it.”

            Wonpil lets out a breath of laughter, and the sound of it makes Jaehyung want to cry all over again. He’s okay. He’s fine. He’s laughing again. A small relieved smile finds its way up Jaehyung’s face.

            “Maybe not, hyung,” Wonpil says. “It _was_ a little bit cheesy.”

            Jaehyung laughs. “I love cheesy, don't you know? Why do you think it was you I fell in love with, hmm?”

            “Hyung, stop. You're not usually this affectionate.”

            “You bring out a different side to me. I’ll only ever show it to you. So, don't tell the others about this, or they'll never let me live it down.”

            Wonpil pulls away from the hug, laughing, eyes crinkling, and the sight of it makes Jaehyung smile wider than ever.

            “Sure thing, hyung,” he says, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips. “Anything for you.”

            Jaehyung smiles. Everything is finally, finally back to normal.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first jaepil fic!! and of course itd be something like this :^) lololol
> 
> i rmb like just lying down in bed thinking abt this scenario. i also rmb crying because of it lmaooo. but regardless, this one was very fun to write and im sort of ok with how it turned out hehe
> 
> but anyway, what are your thoughts on this one? did u like it; did u hate it? kindly let me know with a comment or two, thank you, hihihi ^^
> 
> anyway, regardless of whether you liked it or not, i hope you all have pretty tomorrows ahead of you ♡♡♡ 
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)
> 
>  
> 
> also, im going back to school this aug 1, wednesday so like. help. save me. i dont wanna go back pa


	6. Morning talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun-hyung's morning voice is very comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Dohyun  
>  **Characters:** Dohyun, and the rest lol  
>  **Word Count:** 504  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Just Fluff, Tooth-Rottening Fluff, maybe humor but like minimal, Cooking, Domestic, Morning talks, literally the title, Younghyun's morning voice, Younghyun and Dowoon are married, well not officially, but everyone knows it
> 
> 08.06.2018

Dowoon is in the middle of cooking when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

            “Good morning,” Younghyun mumbles, leaning his head on Dowoon’s shoulder, morning voice deep as it always is.

            “Morning, hyung,” Dowoon greets, a small smile appearing on his face. “Just woke up?”

            He hums in affirmation. “You were gone, so I looked for you.”

            Dowoon blushes, feels the warmth come over his ears.

            “Well, I have to cook, you know, hyung,” he says, mixing the rice on the pan. “Since none of you hyungs know how. Honestly, please learn how to cook.”

            “I know how to cook,” Younghyun sleepily defends himself. “I can make ramyeon. And fry eggs. And… other stuff.”

            Dowoon laughs a little, nudging his head against hyung’s.

            “Wow. What a world class chef.”

            “You know it.”

            Younghyun wraps his arms around Dowoon tighter, and Dowoon smiles, feeling completely at ease, the warmth of his body pressed against his making him comfortable.

            “I’ll cook for you,” he says, and Dowoon almost pushes the rice out of the pan in surprise. “It probably won't be anything fancy, but I’ll think of something.”

            Dowoon lets out a breath of laughter. “You don't have to do that for me, hyung.”

            “But I want to. I want to spoil you rotten. I want you to know that I appreciate you, and love you. Lots and lots.”

            Dowoon’s entire face is burning right now, but so is his heart. He turns his head and places a kiss on his cheek.

            “Hyung, you already do all of that,” he says, turning back to the stove.

            “You deserve more.”

            Dowoon smiles, as does the happy feeling in his chest.

            “All I need is you, hyung. All I need is you.”

 

Sungjin, Jaehyung, and Wonpil watch Dowoon and Younghyun in the kitchen, the latter giving the former a sleepy back hug while Dowoon keeps this whipped smile on his face.

            “Why do they always do this every single morning?” Jaehyung asks no one in particular. “Don't they get tired of it?”

            “Hyung, they're in love,” Sungjin says. “I don't think they'll ever get tired of it.”

            “Hyung, go back to bed or to the couch,” they hear Dowoon say to Younghyun before giving him a peck on the cheek. “You're starting to fall asleep.”

            “Don't wanna,” Younghyun mumbles, rubbing his head against Dowoon’s shoulder. “Just wanna be with you. Forever.”

            Jaehyung grimaces.

            “The worst thing is that I can't even hate it because they're so damn cute,” he says, still to no one in particular.

            “Let’s just leave them be,” Sungjin says, pushing the other two to the living room. “If they get married, they're gonna move out and we’re never gonna have to see this ever again.”

            “But then who's gonna cook for us then?” Wonpil asks. “None of us can cook.”

            “Well, then, we're all just gonna have to learn, now, don't we?”

            They groan in response, and immediately start searching for recipes online the moment their butts hit the couch.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, hallo! Thank you so much for reading this tiny thing of mine. This was the softest fic i swear uwu it was so fluffy aaaa
> 
> Anyway, hihihi, what did you think about it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Kindly let me know with a comment or so ^^ I love receiving your kind words; they really make my day, so thank you very much for them!
> 
> And one more thingㅡthis is completely optionalㅡbut to encourage commenting and to keep you all interested, i'm putting Weekly Questions under every ending note for this drabble collection!
> 
> I just love seeing your comments and answers, and I thought this would be a cute way to interact with the people who read my fics ♡ You are what keeps these going, after all! What's a writer without their readers, right? Hihihihi
> 
> So without further ado, here is your Weekly Question: What fic tropes do you like or dislike to read? What are the reasons why?
> 
> (For me, I love to read Fluff, Humor, and Angst. I absolutely love Domestic AUs, Magic AUs, and Getting TogetherAUs. I love First Date fics, A Day in the Life Of fics, and chatfics! I dont like to read a/b/o, major character death, and noncon. Its mostly because im a very soft person and prefer light-hearted fics as opposed to really heavy stuff. If i were to read angst, it has to be with a happy ending,not necessarily in that the main pair end up together.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you have wonderful days in front of you ♡
> 
>  
> 
> also PSA: now that sungjins bald in future fics sungjin is also bald by default unless stated otherwise no you cannot fite me on this i am always right thanks for coming to my tedtalk
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao]()


	7. Hey Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon asks Younghyun what his rap in the "Hey Mama" stage meant. Younghyun sweats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** General  
>  **Characters:** Younghyun, Dowoon, Jaehyung, Sungjin  
>  **Word Count:** 246  
>  **Tags:** This is short, Humor, Younghyun is suffering, Jaehyung and Dowoon are little shts, [heres the link lol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdD2YnyQCmk)
> 
> 08.13.2018

Dowoon approaches Younghyun while he's scrolling down his phone on the couch.

            “Hey, hyung, remember that song we performed before we debuted?” he asks. “The one called ‘Hey Mama’?”

            “Hm?” Younghyun asks, not even looking.

            “Yeah, what was the meaning of your rap?”

            Younghyun freezes, thumb hovering over his screen. A figurative bead of sweat runs its way down his temple.

            “Wh-which part?”

            “Something that went, ‘My dick game the truth,’ I think?”

            Younghyun hears “Warning!” blaring inside his head. He knew it would come to this. He’s been postponing it, but he knew it was inevitable.

            “Hyung?”

            Younghyun swallows thickly.

            “W-well, you see…”

 

Jaehyung watches with a smile as Younghyun stutteringly attempts to explain with wild gestures to Dowoon that he had been rapping about bedding someone. Sungjin stands next to him.

            “Hyung, didn't you already explain to Dowoon what the song meant yesterday?” he asks.

            “Uh-huh,” Jaehyung says, wagging his eyebrows.

            “So, you two are just—”

            “Uh-huh.”

            They focus their attention to the two.

            “Well,” Younghyun is explaining, face redder than ever, “first off— ‘truth’… ‘Truth’ is… honesty. Realness. The opposite of ‘lie’. Um, ‘truth’ is often used—”

            “Hyung, I know what ‘truth’ means; I’m asking what ‘dick’ means.”

            “‘ _Dick’_. Well.” Younghyun clears his throat. “It’s a… it’s a word—”

            “Hyung said, ‘my dick’, right? So, then it’d mean you're talking about _your_ dick?”

            Younghyun muffles his screams.

            Sungjin turns to Jaehyung. “You and Dowoon are evil.”

            “Guilty as fucking charged.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that video just made me think a lot //sweats
> 
> this is an extremely short one for this week but aaaaaaaa its fine this is a drabble collection its fine //cries
> 
> omg i hope this was worth the seven days of waiting lmao i mean i personally find this one funny but idk orz (dw there will be better ones ackk orz)
> 
> anyway, what did you think of this one? please let me know with a comment or two! (pls be gentle i am a mere soft bun in this overcooked rigid bread of a world)
> 
> On to the Weekly Question! If there are any songs that you'd love to see in fic form, what would they be and why?
> 
> For me, I'd love to be able to write a fic based off of Day6's 어쩌다 보니 (Somehow), which I'd imagine to be extremely bittersweet and suuuuuper sad and makes you go [insert [Wonpil pretending to get shot by a bullet in that one episode of ASC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwb9n2BLHCk#t=15m10s)]. Another would be Stop the Rain and Shoot Me + Warning!, the latter two I imagine would be a horror/thriller AU ~~whichimayormaynotalreadyhaveanideaforoops~~. I've already written a sort-of songfic for briwoon, which is ["Violet"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943227), something super angsty and frankly confusing if you dont read the details :^)
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading this verrrry short thing of mine, and i hope you have a guuuud day ^^
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also what do you mean i posted this forty minutes late than the intended time i didnt do that who did that~~


	8. Everything Brian-hyung Gives Dowoon (is) All (he) Ever (needs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon asks Younghyun to help him learn the guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon (FINE ILL START USING IT)  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun  
>  **Word Count:** 460  
>  **Tags:** Fluff and Humor, I used to play the guitar lol, loosely based off when dowoon said he wanted to learn the guitar in a video once, Canonverse, when are my drabbles not lololol
> 
> 08.20.2018

 “Thanks for agreeing to help me, hyung,” Dowoon says, sitting on the chair.

            “No problem,” Younghyun says, walking over with an acoustic guitar. “I didn't really have anything to do anyway.”

            He hands Dowoon the guitar, who takes it gingerly. It’s light brown, and actually quite heavy, though Dowoon can handle it.

            “I’m actually surprised you asked me to teach you, though,” Younghyun says. “Thought you'd go for Jae-hyung or Sungjin-hyung. You know, since they're the actual guitarists.”

            “Well…” Dowoon carries the guitar, letting it lie horizontally on his thigh. “Hyung also knows how to play the guitar. And I like hanging out with Hyung. I like… Hyung.”

            Younghyun breathes out a laughter and ruffles Dowoon’s hair.

            “I know, Dowoon-ah. I think we already established that a month ago.”

            Dowoon smiles small, looking down and thinking about how he had nervously asked hyung out. Younghyun had stared at him dumbstruck, needing to take a few moments. But then, he cracked an embarrassed smile and said he'd love to go on a date the next Saturday. The story still makes Dowoon a little shy.

            “Let’s start the lesson then, shall we?”

            It starts off well. Younghyun begins by naming the parts of the guitar _(“This long part is the neck?” “That's right.” “So then—” “Don't.” “—does that mean all guitars are gui-raffes?” “…” “Or better yet, gui-riffs? Like guitar riffs?” “…” “Hyung, you're smiling.” “I know. I know and I hate it.”)_ and explaining what strumming and plucking is _(“Plucking sounds really cool. Could you teach me that first?” “If you want. Here, let me show an example.” “…” “… And that’s it.” “… Let’s just go with strumming, hyung.”)_ before moving on to a couple easy chords.

            “A is probably the easiest major chord,” Younghyun is saying. “All you have to do is put your first finger on the B string on the second fret and then follow up with the other two fingers.”

            “Second fret… second fret…” Dowoon scans the strings, putting his lips together and furrowing his eyebrows. “Which one is the B string again, hyung?”

            “Every boy got drunk at Easter,” he says.

            “What?”

            Younghyun laughs. “It’s just something you use to remember the strings.” He presses a finger against the thinnest string. “This is the E string, and this is the B string. E, B, G, D, A, E. Every Boy Got Drunk At Easter.”

            “Ohhh,” Dowoon says, getting it. “So, you can just come up with anything?”

            “Yeah. If you want.”

            Dowoon doesn't speak for a while. Then, he feels a blush coming over his ears.

            “Dowoon?” he asks after a while. “What, did you come up with something?”

            Dowoon shakes his head, red all over.

            “Th-this is the B string, right?” he asks, placing his index finger on the second string.

            Younghyun looks at him a bit weirdly for a while, before shrugging.

            “Yeah, it is.” He smiles fondly, ruffling Dowoon’s hair once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a little thing i daydreamed abt once hehehe i only learned the guitar for like two years in elementary and then Never Again lmaooo. fun fact: i also write original songs (even tho i dont play instruments anymore) and even come up w english lyrics to kpop songs (currently bts, suran, yoo seonho, and day6). but anyway, yeah, this fic is basically a reflection of the only knowledge i have of the guitar :^)
> 
> but anyway, i hope this one was worth the wait, as well! i personally think it's cute, but what do you think? pls let me know with a comment or two ehehehe ^^
> 
> Now, on to our Weekly Question: Are you a reader, writer, or both? What lead you into the fanfiction world as any of those?
> 
> For me, I started as reader for fanfiction before i became a writer. the first fics i read i think was an adventure time fionna/marshall lee from fanfiction.net (it was a really intense one, you guys. prince gumball was a freaking lawful evil, marshall lee went to a school, and fionna had a baby. i had no idea how i read that as an elementary student) and one for kamisama hajimemashita. then after that, i didnt read any fanfiction UNTIL i got into haikyuu!! i shipped YakuLev So Hard that one day i decided, "you know what? im gonna write for yakulev. and its gonna be [a morning after fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817867)." and then lo and behold, i started writing for haikyuu!!, which was then followed by bts, and now day6!! (i still write for all three; tho not much for haikyuu!! even tho i have like 348299 wips OTL) 
> 
> right now, i dont read as much fanfiction as i used to because im trying to be more self-conscious abt my writing to avoid any accidental plagiarism. also i once read this really [a m a z i n g bts taegi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577037/chapters/21654596) and every single fic after that paled in comparison. even my own fics look like specks of dust compared to that i stg //cries
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this little thing of mine, and i hope for genuine smiles to appear on your face whenever they are able ^^
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)


	9. A walking distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun really doesn't make it hard for Dowoon to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon, Jaepil if you squint, Jaehyung & Dowoon, Jaehyung & Younghyun  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Jaehyung, Younghyun  
>  **Word Count:** 1 045  
>  **Tags:** Jaehyung has no filter, Dowoon has a crush on Younghyun, Embarrassed Dowoon, Embarrassed Younghyun, Jaehyung is a lil sht again, Swearing, References to past songs and performances
> 
> 08.27.2018

Dowoon watches with squinted eyes and a distinct heat coming over his ears as Younghyun sweeps the floor with a broom, bending down a little. He’s wearing a white T-shirt today. And shorts. He's wearing shorts.

            “Brian is one fine spectacle, isn't he?” Jaehyung says beside him.

            Dowoon jumps out of his own skin and almost kicks the table in the process. Younghyun turns to them, questioning, before waving at them with a confused smile. Dowoon waves back and Younghyun returns to his duties.

            “Hyung, what?” Dowoon turns to Jaehyung, blushing. When did he even get here?

            “I’m just saying,” Jaehyung says with a shrug. “It’s pretty obvious you're ogling him.”

            Dowoon blushes again, needing to hide in a bush or something. There's a park in the area near the dorm; maybe he could look for one.

            “Hey, hey, no need to be embarrassed, my little baby brotha.” Jaehyung pats him on the back. “We all got a bit of a crush on Mr. Brian Kang. I mean, to be honest, he doesn't make it difficult.”

            They turn to the Younghyun in question, who’s currently sweeping dirt into the dustpan. He sets the broom to the side before stretching up, revealing a little bit of skin and groaning a little. He shakes his head after, running a hand through his hair before getting back to work.

            Dowoon crosses his legs.

            “How _does_ he do it?” Jaehyung asks no one in particular.

            “So… hyung, you also feel the same way?” Dowoon asks, hesitant.

            “Eh.” Jaehyung shrugs. “Wonpillie’s cuter (but don't tell him I told you that). Anyway, I don't really like him that way, but I think we can all at the very least agree that he's hot. Remember the bed selfies he posted on Instagram?”

            “Y-yeah…”

            “And all the times he wore that bandana as a blindfold on stage?”

            “Yeah…”

            “And literally every time we perform Hunt?”

            “… Yeah.”

            At this point, Dowoon’s head is already buried in his hands, entire body a furnace. Jaehyung pats him on the back.

            “Don't worry,” he says. “He feels the same way about you.”

            “Huh?” Dowoon jerks his head up, staring widely at Jaehyung, who shrugs.

            “He secretly gets off of your line in Be Lazy,” he says simply before leaving, patting Dowoon on the back on more time.

            Dowoon is still staring at him agape when Younghyun walks over, apparently done with his chores.

            “What did you two talk about?” he asks, sitting down and raising an eyebrow.

            Dowoon turns to him, still shocked.

            “That you secretly get off of my line in Be Lazy…?” he answers, the last words coming out in a squeak.

            Younghyun stares at him, face blank.

            Then, his entire face flushes bright red.

            “PARK JAEHYUNG, YOU MOTHERFUCKING TRAITOR!” he yells, sprinting to the direction of the rooms. Dowoon can hear Jaehyung’s distant cackling.

            Dowoon buries his head in his hands again, burning.

            Well, at least the feeling’s mutual.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA I LOVE THIS ONE SO MUCH AHA >< Embarrassed Younghyun and Dowoon are honestly one of my favorite tropes, if it wasnt already evident from the fics I wrote hehehe 
> 
> But what did you guys think of this one? Please leave a comment to let me know hehehe ^^
> 
> On to our Weekly Question (this is optional, dw)! Do you read original literature works? What are some of your favorites?
> 
> For me, I'm very much into the Harry Potter series, the Maze Runner series, the Rick Riordan series, and books by John Green, Rainbow Rowell, and David Levithan! My favorite books/stories are "Liesl and Po", "We Were Liars", "And Then There Were None", "Carry On", "Fangirl", "Paper Towns", "Falling into Place", and even "El Filibusterismo". There are so many unread books on my shelf, though ㅠㅠ I need to catch up on them (><)و 
> 
> But anyway, thank you so much for reading this tiny thing of mine, and I hope for better tomorrows in your future ♡♡♡
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao ](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao) (if you want updates on the progress on this fic AND on When Someone Loves You, i recommend checking out my twitter account. Its under my pinned tweet "ultimate thread of threads" > Writings & Fics > Fic updates/progress thread, so u wont get lost!!!)


	10. You loved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four unconnected drabbles based off of the I Loved You MV. Written before "I Lo—Like You" and "I just do" and unrelated to both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Younghyun, Dowoon, and da cru  
>  **Word Count:** 620  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Light Angst, Unrelated drabbles, Posted these on my twt before, I Loved You MV
> 
> 09.03.2018

01.

"To be honest, I feel sorry for her."

            Younghyun raises an eyebrow.

            "Because I don't return her feelings?" he asks.

            "No, because she ended up having feelings for someone like you," Dowoon says. "She has really low standards." He sips on his drink before sighing. "Then again, so do I."

            For a moment, it's just the sound of Dowoon sipping on his drink. A car passes by.

            "Did you just confess?" Younghyun blurts out. "And insult me at the same time?"

            "The only way I'd want it to go." Dowoon continues sipping on his drink.

 

02.

"Come on, let's get home," Younghyun says, sitting up from his seat and grabbing his bag.

            "Wait," Dowoon says, "I have to give you something first."

            "What is it—"

            He reaches up and presses a soft kiss onto Younghyun's cheek, where a throbbing pain had been present a few seconds ago.

            "There. Now we can go," Dowoon says, picking up his bag and walking.

            It only takes Younghyun a few star-struck seconds to remember to follow him home.

 

03.

"Ow," Younghyun says, flinching as Dowoon applies the antiseptic on his cheek.

            "Sorry," he mumbles, voice quieter than usual. (And that's saying something, considering the fact that Dowoon's the in-real-life version of Nozaki Mayu.)

            Younghyun looks at Dowoon as the other finishes up tending to the wound. He places his hands on his lap, like he doesn't know what to do with them.

            (Younghyun knows Dowoon wants to say something. He's just waiting for him to say it.)

            "You didn't have to do that," Dowoon whispers, and Younghyun wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't leaned his forehead on Dowoon's.

            "Of course, I did," Younghyun whispers, too, the situation a little too vulnerable for the both of them.

            "You got hurt because of me," Dowoon says.

            "You're the only reason I want to get hurt."

            Dowoon closes his eyes, and this close, Younghyun can see the tears sit as spheres on his eyelashes.

            "I don't want you hurt," Dowoon says, and his voice cracks. "If you get hurt, I get hurt, too."

            Younghyun leans in close and kisses Dowoon on the lips, never been able to handle whenever Dowoon cries. Dowoon kisses him back, more out of habit than anything, really.

            When Younghyun pulls away, Dowoon leans forward and rests his head on Younghyun's chest, his silent tears in the form of patterned sighs.

            "Then I won't get hurt anymore," Younghyun says, reaching over and drawing circles on Dowoon's back. "I don't want you to get hurt, either."

 

04.

"—And he just left me to clean the classroom alone!" Jieun exclaims, almost banging her hands on the table. "Can you believe that?"

            "Unbelievable," Dowoon says, shaking his head.

            "I don't know how I had a crush on him," she sighs, pursing her lips.

            "Amen, sister."

            Jaehyung comes over and places the tray on the table.

            "And what are we talking about, best friend and boyfriend of the unrequited crush of my best friend?" he asks, passing the lunches around.

            "His boyfriend."

            "My boyfriend."

            "Ah," Jaehyung says, sitting down, "Nothing new, then."

            Younghyun looks at the three by the doorway, watching them talk together as if they've all been best friends since the beginning of time.

            "What the hell is this," he mutters.

            "Isn't that your boyfriend?" Wonpil asks, standing next to him.

            "It is."

            "And isn't that your unrequited crush?" Wonpil asks Sungjin, who's positioned exactly like Younghyun, on the other side of the doorway.

            "It is," Sungjin sighs, sadly.

            Wonpil looks at the two of them and sighs.

_Of course, I end up standing between my unrequited crush and the unrequited crush of the unrequited crush of my unrequited crush. Hooray._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these drabbles were just ones i posted on my twt [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao). They were kind of like the inspiration for my [I Loved You AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502216) (not related to ["I just do"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073276)) even though none of these scenarios actually ended up in the actual fic lololololol. I guess they just helped with the vibe and stuffies hehehe.
> 
> On to our weekly question: Do you have any pet peeves when it comes reading fics? If so, what are they and why?
> 
> For me, i guess i dont like it when some fics romanticize suicide, self-harm, criminal activities, and the like. For example, one fic i read showed that self-harm was a way to prove your love. It didn't even present it as unhealthy; it literally basically said to its readers that self-harm is okay when it really isn't. people dont realize just how impactful and influential their writing can be, and to do this is very, very dangerous.
> 
> Another example: for my Triple H AU WIP, where my characters would ne breaking the law, when i read over it, i realized that i was trying to "clean up" the bad things that the characters had done by justifying it via adding background stories, making them pitiful, etc. I was trying to make pretty something that was ugly in nature, trying to find ways to make the things they do justifiable or dismissable when all i wanted was to present the characters problematic behaviors in their raw nature. To show that even if they themselves arent "wrong", that what they do is. Which is why ive temporarily scrapped that AU for the time being.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this tiny thing of mine and I hope you have a great something today, tomorrow, and even after that!
> 
> (Comments and kudos are appreciated)


	11. Younghyun loves Dowoon very much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Days love Dowoon very much, but so does a certain member of Day6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun, Day6, MyDays  
>  **Word Count:** 459  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Basically the title of this drabble, Fake Fanmeeting, Embarrassed Dowoon, Based on that one time Younghyun had a debate with MyDays on who loved Dowoon more, Canonverse
> 
> 09.10.2018

“Dowoon-oppa, I love you!”

            The entire crowd giggles as Dowoon feels a familiar blush come over his ears. He can hear Jaehyung laugh beside him as he tries to hide in himself, a little embarrassed. He’s grateful that he's loved by the fans and that he can meet them today through a fanmeet, but man, he cannot handle things like this at all.

            Suddenly, he hears Younghyun’s voice on the microphone.

            “You said you love Dowoonnie?” he asks the crowd, who respond happily with a “Yes!”

            He makes an unimpressed humming sound.

            “But you can't love him more than I do, though,” he says, and at that, Dowoon crumbles onto the table, feeling redder than ever before.

            The crowd makes an equally unimpressed sound and one guy says, “No! We love Dowoon more!”

            The crowd giggles as Younghyun says, “No way. It’s me who loves Dowonnie more.”

            “No, it’s us!”

            “No, it’s me.”

            “It’s us!”

            “It’s meee.”

            Dowoon wishes he can bang his head on the table but he knows the staff wouldn't appreciate that.

            “How much do you love him anyway?” Younghyun mock-challenges. “Since you say you love him more.”

            “Like he’s the entire universe,” someone offers.

            “Our love is as big as Wonpil-ah’s smile!” someone else yells.

            “As much as I love my boyfriend!” someone says, and the guy next to them gives them a questioning look.

            “Oh-ho,” Younghyun says, still sounding unimpressed. “But have you hugged him in the mornings? Or watched him practice the drums for an entire afternoon? Or cuddled with him in the evenings?”

            “But you’re his member; that’s not fair!” someone complains. “You can't do that!”

            “I already did,” he says, playfully, singing the words. “I already do.”

            “Ahh, _hyuuung_ ,” Dowoon finally yells out, unable to take this any longer. “ _Stooop_.”

            His entire body is burning; someone might as well have converted the area into a furnace in the minutes that slowly, painfully passed by. Half his body is already on the table, needing to lie down for a good two hours.

            He hears Younghyun laugh into the mic and when Dowoon looks at him, he sees him smiling down at him, just one member (i.e. Wonpillie-hyung) away.

            “Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” he says, keeping that laughy grin on his face while the crowd goes a distant, “Aww.”

            “Oh, thank god,” Dowoon mumbles, and actually closes his eyes; he can probably fall asleep like this, drained beyond measure.

            “Oh, yeah, Dowoon-ah?”

            Dowoon opens his eyes. “Yeah, hyung?”

            “I love you,” Younghyunnie-hyung says, sending him a flying kiss in the form of a finger-heart.

            Sungjin had to pull Dowoon out from under the table ten minutes later before he could even begin to get over the blushes and butterflies Younghyun sent his way.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this when i saw that time younghyun and mydays were lightly debating on who loves dowoon the most, and i just found it so adorable hehehehe (my favorite was when mydays said, "i love dowoon," and younghyun replied, "i love him more," and, they said, "i love him more," and he said, "i love him the most.") 
> 
> now, on to our weekly question (or chapterly question, if you wish): Have you only ever read for Day6? If not, what other fandoms do you read for?
> 
> For me, I started reading Haikyuu!! and BTS fics before moving on to writing for day6. I also used to read for Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, Seventeen, The Maze Runner, Harry Potter, and a _ton_ of other fandoms i cant remember right now hehehe. Lately, though, I very rarely read fics anymore, Day6 or not.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and I wish for happy days to appear in your future!
> 
> (Comments and kudos are appreciated ❤️)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)


	12. Just a little bit insecure on the inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon knows Younghyun loves him. Except he isn't sure if the love Younghyun has for him is really different to the one he has for the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon, Younghyun & the other members  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun, Day6  
>  **Word Count:** 1 016  
>  **Tags:** Light Angst, Fluff, Dowoon is a little bit insecure on the inside, Younghyun is very affectionate to the other members, Declarations of Love, Thats basically my specialty at this point
> 
> 09.15.2018

Dowoon watches as Younghyun smiles at Wonpil, laughing at something he said.

            “Ah, Wonpil-ah, you're really cute,” he says, grinning.

            Wonpil-hyung laughs a little, and Dowoon turns away.

           

Dowoon watches as Younghyun rests his chin on Jaehyung’s shoulder.

            “Oh?” he says, looking down. “Hyung, your collarbone is really sexy.”

            Jaehyung embarrassingly swats him away and Dowoon turns away.

 

Dowoon watches as Younghyun drapes an arm over Sungjin-hyung’s shoulders.

            “Our leader worked hard today, huh?” he says, grinning. “Should I treat you to something?”

            Sungjin-hyung questions him, eyebrows furrowed, and Dowoon turns away, again.

 

Dowoon sits at the edge of his bed, feet dangling from the top bunk. The pain panging in his chest hasn't left yet and frankly he doesn't want to cry over something as stupid as this.

            “Dowoon-ah,” he hears someone happily greet, and he doesn't need to turn to see it's Younghyun.

            Younghyun steps on the bottom bunk and leans his arms against the fence surrounding the top bunk, where Dowoon’s feet are dangling. Younghyun smiles up at him, toothy grin as present as ever.

            “How’s my favorite person in the world?” he asks, nudging his head against Dowoon’s knees.

 _I don't know, hyung. How_ is _obviously-not-me doing?_

            “Dowoon?” Younghyun asks, smile wavering, unsure. “You okay? You look troubled.”

            Dowoon glances down, unable to look at Younghyun. God, he knows he's being stupid, but the hurt is still there, as unwanted and unnecessary and unneeded as it is.

            “Hyung, you…” he starts, not knowing where his words will take this. “Hyung, you _do_ like me, right?”

            “Of course, I do,” Younghyun answers without a beat, leaning his head against Dowoon’s knees. “I was the one who asked you out, right? Why do you ask?”

            Dowoon bites his lip, still unable to look at him.

            “Are you…” Younghyun starts, voice beginning to sound unsure. “Are you questioning it?”

            Dowoon still doesn't look at him. He can feel Younghyun's eyes on him, can feel the hesitation coming from his end and his own, leaving his fingertips in the form of subtle tremors.

            Younghyun intertwines his fingers with Dowoon’s, just loosely, not too tight, as if he’s scared to do more than just touch.

            “Did I make you feel unloved in any way?” he asks, and when Dowoon finally looks up, he can see his eyes trained down at their hands. “If I… if I ever did…”

            Dowoon feels something crack his chest, a tiny, needle-piercing pain, and he sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Younghyun's. He links their hands just a bit tighter.

            “I’m just being stupid, hyung,” he says, and it's almost a whisper. “Just being a big, dumbass. And an actual dumb ass.”

            Younghyun doesn't say anything, is probably waiting for Dowoon to elaborate further, and for that he is thankful.

            “Hyung, it’s just… you're the type of person who’s affectionate to every single person around you. You openly show your fondness to everyone, you give special gifts to everyone you care about, you always give your best smile to everyone. You show and offer your love to the entire world—to the entire universe, even.”

            Dowoon purses his lips, still unable to open his eyes.

            “It just makes me wonder if the love you have for me really is any different. Makes me wonder if I really am special.”

            It’s silent afterwards, with nothing but the sound of Younghyun’s soft breathing and Dowoon’s loud heart beating in his chest, the pain still panging even after all this time.

            “You know there's a smile I only reserve for you, right?” Younghyun asks. “A laugh I only have for you. Kisses I can give to only you.

            “Only you can't see them. Because they're meant to be felt.”

            Dowoon finally opens his eyes, and sees Younghyun looking directly at him with a look he’s never seen before.

            “I love you in a way I’ve never loved anyone else before. I look at you the way I've never looked at anyone else before. No matter how much I look at someone else, love someone else, what I have for you is something I made especially for you and you only.

            “And maybe you don't see that. And I can understand why. But just know that when I call you my favorite person in the world, I mean it. When I kiss you and hug you, it’s to let you know that you're someone I want to shower every drop of love I have in my body. When I tell you I love you, it’s because I really, really do.”

            Dowoon looks at Younghyun and sees someone else entirely. A different pair of brown eyes. A different gaze. A different reassuring smile. A different face.

            No. It’s still the same person. It’s just that Dowoon finally realized that Younghyun looks at him differently from other people, smiles at him with a special smile, loves him in a way he doesn't love anyone else.

            Dowoon leans in and gives Younghyun a kiss specially made for him, holds his hand tighter than he’ll hold anyone else’s, loves him in a way he won't ever love anyone else.

            Dowoon pulls away and leans his forehead against Younghyun’s, fingers tightly intertwined, bound to each other.

            “Do you finally believe me?” Younghyun asks, voice soft. “Do you finally believe that I love you?”

            Dowoon nods small, feeling a pang of pain in his chest, but in a shade pinker than blue.

            “You know I love you, right?” Younghyun asks, giving him a peck on the lips. “You know I’d never lie to you.”

            “I know, hyung,” Dowoon says, giving him another kiss as well. “And you know I love you, too, right?”

            “Of course, I do.”

            Dowoon smiles small and Younghyun does, too. Eventually he climbs on the top bunk and joins Dowoon on the bed, wrapping him in his arms until they both fall asleep.

            No matter how many smiles and laughs and hugs Younghyun gives to other people, Dowoon knows that, at the very least, this is something only the two of them can ever share.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY so theres a storm going on rn and idk when the internet is gonna come back, so i'm posting this in advance _as well_ as the next one!! 
> 
> Of course, this means I won't be posting for the next next week since i already posted the fic for that, buuut since there's a _certain_ chaptered fic coming up on September28, i hope it wont be too much of a bother ^^
> 
> Anyway, carry on.
> 
>  _Original text:_  
>  ayyy lmao we gon angsty again my bros *finger-guns*
> 
> but anyway, thank you so much for reading this tiny thing of mine and i hope you have a great day ♡
> 
> twitter: [raikayyylmao ](https://www.twitter.com/raikayyylmao)
> 
> curiouscat: [raikayyylmao ](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)
> 
> on to our chapterly question: what are some habits that you have when reading? 
> 
> for me, when i read on my phone, i always lie down on my bed and get comfy. i dont usually listen to music when reading (or writing, for that matter) but i often listen to soft songs if ever (e.g. BTS' See Saw, Day6's 그렇더라고요, Seventeen's Falling For U).


	13. Drunk confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun gets drunk and Dowoon brings him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun, Jae makes a brief appearance  
>  **Word Count:** 3 090  
>  **Tags:** How is this in a drabble collection, Pining, Hangovers, Fluff and Angst, Humor
> 
> 09.15.2018

“I can walk on my own,” Younghyun groggily protests, lightly banging his head against Dowoon’s.

            “Hyung, I am literally carrying you on my back because you kept tripping over your own legs on the way home,” Dowoon says, hiking up the drunk man on his back and heading off to his room with difficulty.

            It wasn't actually Dowoon that Younghyun drunkenly called on the phone an hour ago to ask if he could borrow Manager-nim’s car because some stranger he met at the bar bet that Younghyun couldn't drive. Jaehyung had shaken Dowoon from his happy slumber and told him to “collect Brian or else he’s going to get himself killed. Or worse, broke.”

            “Why don't you get him yourself, hyung?” Dowoon sleepily asked, still not grasping the entire situation and wishing he could go back to the music shop full of nothing but cymbals and drum sticks.

            “Because I’m already at the climax of this episode and I don't want the high to go away.”

_Well. Fair enough._

            “Dowoon- _aaah_ ,” Younghyun drawls. “ _Dooowooon-aaah_.”

            “What is it, hyung?” _Just a few more steps, Yoon Dowoon. You can do this._

            Younghyun doesn't answer his question and just calls Dowoon’s name over and over again, rubbing his cheek on Dowoon’s neck, arms dangling over his shoulders.

            They reach Younghyun's room with no fatal casualties. Dowoon settles him down on the foot of the bed gently and unhooks his arms around his shoulder.

            He turns and sees Younghyun staring at him with half-lidded eyes, cheeks pink from the alcohol.

            “Are you real?” he asks, squinting at Dowoon.

            “Yes, hyung, I am real,” Dowoon almost laughs.

            Younghyun cups his cheeks, squeezing them. Or, well, kneading them would be more accurate.

            “Ow.”

            “You don't feel real,” Younghyun says. “Is this a dream? It feels like one.”

            “Hyung, this is not a dream.”

            “That's exactly what Dream Dowoon would say.”

            Dowoon just laughs and removes his hands from his face, standing up.

            “Whatever you say, hyung. Let’s just get you dressed so you can sleep.”

            “But I’m already asleep.”

            “Sure, Jan.”

            “I’m Young K.”

            Dowoon shakes his head as he walks over to Younghyun's wardrobe. He grabs whatever is in front of him that looks comfortable.

            He walks back with a shirt and a pair of pajama pants to see Younghyun flopped down on the bed on his back, looking like he's about to fall asleep.

            “Hyung, wake up; you need to change.” Dowoon puts the clothes aside on the bed and pulls Younghyun up, dead weight.

            “But I like the me I am now,” Younghyun groggily says, finally sitting up.

            “Hyung, just wear your shirt.”

            Dowoon hands him his clothing which Younghyun gingerly accepts, like it's some ticking time bomb or something. He stares at it for a few moments before placing it on top of his head and leaving it there.

            Neither of them say anything for a while.

            “Hyung.”

            “It’s a new fashion trend,” he says, entire face completely covered by fabric.

            Dowoon sighs and removes the shirt from Younghyun's face. “Oh, hello, Dowoon-ah,” he says.

            “Hyung, please just lift your arms up so I can remove your shirt for you.”

            Younghyun complies and Dowoon’s grabs the hem of his shirt, tugging and pulling up until he no longer has anything covering his torso.

            You know, for some reason, Dowoon didn't realize that removing Younghyun's shirt meant seeing… this.

            He feels a warmth come over his cheeks as he eyes Younghyun's shirtless self for a good few seconds, fabric crumpled in his fists.

            “Dowoon- _aaah_ ,” Younghyun complains. “Stop staring; it’s embarrassing.”

            Dowoon snaps out of it and hastily grabs the new shirt to put over Younghyun's head, berating himself under his breath.

            Younghyun's head pops out of the neckline and Dowoon has to manually put his hyung’s arms into the arm holes since he can't seem to control his own body right now. The things Dowoon has to do.

            He glances up at Younghyun every now and then; he's staring at him with eyes that seem analyzing but are probably thinking about some weird thing people think about when drunkㅡwho knows.

            “Why’d you get so wasted tonight, hyung?” Dowoon asks mostly to distract himself from his stare.

            “Just felt like I needed it tonight,” Younghyun mumbles. Wow, an actual logical answer. Amazing.

            “Oh? Why?” Dowoon finally finishes dressing Younghyun(’s torso).

            “Because of you.”

            Dowoon looks up at that and sees Younghyun staring at him, cheeks still pink but eyes looking more aware than before.

            Then Younghyun squints at Dowoon and boops his nose.

            “Man, these dreams are getting more and more realistic,” he says before flopping down on the bed.

            Dowoon lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. What was that about? _He’s_ the reason hyung’s so drunk tonight? Was Dowoon’s drumming so off-beat today that hyung got stressed by it and he decided to go out for a drink, or what?

            Dowoon just shakes his head and focuses on the new problem at hand: Younghyun’s jeans.

_Don’t feel awkward. It’s just like removing your own jeans, except it's not your own jeans but rather hyung’s jeans and instead of removing them from your body, you're removing them from hyung’s… body…_

            Yeah, this isn't working at all.

            Dowoon just unbuttons Younghyun’s jeans with a flaming face and a burning pair of ears, tugging down and doing his best to not stare at… that. God, why are jeans so difficult to take off?

            Dowoon glances up to see if Younghyun has any reaction, but all he's doing is singing their song Still under his breath, like he's singing himself to sleep. Which, in hindsight, is kind of counterproductive.

            Dowoon successfully removes Younghyun's jeans and starts to put Younghyun's pajama pants on him, which is a lot easier. When he's done, he lets out a loud breath; he feels like he just lost five years of his life.

            “Alright, hyung, get some good sleep, okay?” he says as he grabs Younghyun’s used clothes, walking over to the plastic basket right next to the head of the bed.

            He drops the clothes in and turns away to leave the room, ready to get some sleep—

            He feels someone grab his wrist and turns around to see Younghyun staring up at him, fingers wrapped around his arm. He’s looking at him with that look from before, the one where he looks like he's analyzing Dowoon, studying him.

            “Dowoon, you know I love you, right?” he asks, and Dowoon almost rolls his eyes. God, he thought it was something important.

            “Yes, hyung, I know. You say it all the time. You say it to the fans. You said it on broadcast—”

            “But you know I _really_ love you, right?” he asks, eyes serious. “I love you. I really love you. I love you, really. I really, really love you. For real.”

            It’s silent for a few seconds. Younghyun doesn't let go of Dowoon’s wrist.

            “What kind of love are you talking about, hyung?”

            “The ‘I wanna marry you’ kind of love, Dowoon.”

            “Oh.”

            Dowoon’s mind is coming up with a blank, not knowing what to say or do. He isn't sure if he should trust anything Younghyun says, not right now, while he's inebriated beyond measure. But Dowoon knows when Younghyun is lying, even when he’s drunk, and all his eyes scream is the truth.

            “You don't have to say you don't like me back,” Younghyun says. “I already know. It's kind of why I drank so much earlier. I just remembered that fact a lot more today.”

_Ah. That's what hyung meant._

            “I just wish you were real,” he says. “I’ll probably never be able to tell you this if I wasn't so drunk tonight.”

            Slowly, Dowoon lowers himself, sitting down on a crouch and staring straight at Younghyun, who stares back.

            “How long, hyung?” he asks. “How long have you liked me?”

            Younghyun hums, mulling over it.

            “I liked you for six months,” he answers. “But I’ve loved you for two years now.”

            Dowoon lets out a tiny breath and it comes out shaky. Younghyun reaches with his free hand and just barely touches Dowoon’s face.

            “Dreams are so realistic nowadays,” he says. “Makes me wonder if whoever makes them is a sadist.”

            He drops his hand and lets go of Dowoon’s wrist, turning away and closing his eyes.

            “Hope I don't wake up soon,” he mumbles to himself, and soon later the room is filled with soft snores and even breathing.

            Dowoon stares at Younghyun for a few moments, heart pounding right next to his ears, mind blank with no thoughts to think, lips empty with no words to say.

            Slowly, he leans forward and places a soft kiss on his forehead. An “I’m sorry”, a “thank you”, or a “good night”—Dowoon isn't sure. But he knows he wants to give it. He knows it's meant to be given.

            He stands up and leaves Younghyun's room.

 

Younghyun wakes up the next day to the worst headache in his entire life, like someone's hammering his head from the inside, intent on breaking his skull right open.

            “Ugh, I am never drinking again,” he mumbles to himself, sitting up from the bed and resting his head on the headboard, dizzy.

            He rubs at his temple, though it does little to satiate the pain. How did he even get back home?

            He looks down, finds himself already in his pajamas, and does a double-take. Did he leave the house wearing this? But he didn't drink until he went to the bar, and one of his last memories is almost tripping over himself trying to put on the world’s tightest jeans. What happened last night?

            Someone knocks on the door.

            “Come in,” he calls out, too tired to think about it.

            The door opens a tiny crack, and Younghyun sees Dowoon peeking his head through.

            “Hey, hyung,” he greets softly, walking in. He’s holding a mug of water in one hand and something else in the other.

            “Good morning,” Younghyun greets back, hand still on his temple. God, this headache is not going anywhere. “What do you have there?”

            “Some painkillers,” Dowoon answers, walking over. “I figured you might need them. I didn't know you were already awake, though. I was planning to just leave them here.”

            “Oh my god, Dowoon, I love you so much,” Younghyun says, accepting the pills and water. He downs them easily, hoping the effect would come quickly. “I swear to god, you are a lifesaver.”

            Dowoon doesn't say anything to that, and Younghyun furrows his eyebrows at him. Normally, Dowoon would just laugh and say something like, “You're over-exaggerating, hyung”, but right now, he's staring at Younghyun with an unreadable expression.

            “You okay, Dowoon-ah?” he asks, a little concerned. Is he not feeling well? Is something troubling him? Did Wonpil force him to cuddle again? “Did Wonpil force you to cuddle with him again?”

            “You… don't remember,” Dowoon says after a while, face unreadable.

            “Remember what?” he asks, blinking, confused.

            Dowoon just stares at him for a few seconds, but then he’s taking the mug from Younghyun’s hands and then he's removing the blanket covering his knees and climbing onto the bed and onto his lap, leaning most of his weight on Younghyun’s chest, and suddenly every single part of Younghyun’s body is a hot, red furnace that’s about to explode.

            “ _Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing_?” Younghyun splutters, not knowing what to think.

            Dowoon just stares up at him, leaning on Younghyun with crossed arms, pressing his cheeks on them, eyes boring holes into his skin. Younghyun feels a thousand exclamation points blaring red inside his brain, the pain of the headache dimmed by the fire burning his skin with the way his heart is overworking itself and making his blood race in his veins.

            Is this some kind of prank? What the hell did Younghyun do last night? Does this have something to do with that, or what? Did Younghyun lose a bet and this is the punishment? Or worse—did he win and this is the _reward_?

            “Hyung,” Dowoon starts, voice unbelievably quiet. “Do you really think I can't ever like you back?”

            Younghyun feels his breath leave him, the fire fizzling to nothing but ashes, skin frozen cold.

            “I…” he falters. “I told you last night, didn't I?”

            Dowoon nods. “I was the one who brought you home. You told me before you went asleep.”

            “Oh.”

            Younghyun watches Dowoon, who's staring at him with unreadable eyes. He doesn't remember any of the things he said, but with the way he’s looking at him, he knows he said almost everything.

            And then Dowoon leans in and everything goes into slow motion. He feels his heart beat pick up its pace, a new wave of warmth filling up his face. He’s wanted this for so long. He’s dreamt about it, wished for it, and he wishes he can have this, wishes he can let himself have this.

            But he knows some things are just too good to be true.

            He puts a hand up before Dowoon can reach his lips, Dowoon’s own pressing onto the skin on Younghyun’s palm.

            Younghyun smiles bitterly at him.

            “As much as I want this to happen, Dowoon-ah,” he starts, “I think the only reason you think you might like me is because I told you I do.”

            Because Younghyun loves him. So much. He loves him to the moon and back, and even beyond that. Is willing to give him his heart and more, so much more. He loves him to the point where “love” is the only word to describe it, is the only one that can come close.

            He loves him so much that he knows that you can't fall in love with someone in a day. He loves him so much that he can see if someone’s eyes contain that same burning fire flaming up his heart.

            And Dowoon’s eyes are home to an empty, black hole.

            But despite that, Dowoon removes Younghyun’s hand anyway and leans in, not to give him a kiss on the lips, but a kiss on the forehead.

            And then on his temple, and on the furrow in his eyebrows, and on the corners of his eyes, on the tip of his nose, on both of his cheeks, and every single part of Younghyun’s face except his lips, leaving them un-kissed.

            Dowoon pulls back and cups Younghyun’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together.

            “Hyung, I know you might not believe me right now, but just know that, at the very least, I don't hate you. I don't dislike you, and, while it's not in the same way you do, I like you. I really like you. I like you, really. I really, _really_ like you.

            “And when I say I do, it's not because of what you said last night. It’s not as if you magically made me in love with you with just three words. You can't do that; no one can.

            “But when I say I do, it’s because I want to. It’s because I want to learn to love you. It’s because I want to fall in love with you. Not _because_ of you, but because it’s _you_.

            “Because if I want to fall in love with _anyone_ , I want for it to be _you_.

            “So will you please let me learn to love you?”

            Younghyun is staring at Dowoon, eyes home to nothing but a black hole, except not as empty as he had thought before.

            Slowly, Dowoon leans closer, and when Younghyun doesn't move away, he kisses him on the lips.

            And when he kisses him, he remembers every single step he never took. When he kisses him, he remembers every hand he ever retracted. Dowoon kisses him and kisses him and kisses him and he remembers the nights spent daydreaming, the hopes he already knew were false, the hugs he had given, and the kind he never did.

            He remembers all of this and feels every single moment get pushed out by the warmest, most elated feeling bubbling up in his chest, a feeling he never thought he could ever feel, a feeling he never dared hope to, all the pain leaving his body in the form of tears spilling out and running down his face.

            Dowoon pulls away and looks at Younghyun’s tear-stricken face, eyes wide in surprise. “Hyung?”

            Younghyun sobs and cries and hiccups, feeling a different kind of pain fill his chest.

            Because he had been convincing himself that he was satisfied by watching the stars sprint across the sky without ever running beside them. He had been convincing himself he was content by the watercolor staining his heart and glowing a different shade every time a smile so much as appears on that beautiful, beautiful face. He had been telling himself that he was okay, that he was alright, that he was fine with giving him every “I love you” his lips could muster, even if he would never know what their true meaning was.

            “I never realized how much I wanted you until I finally let myself want you,” Younghyun says, words coming out in a whisper.

            Dowoon wipes Younghyun’s tears with both thumbs, and leans in to kiss stardust right on his lips.

            “You have me now, hyung,” he says and he kisses him again. “Right now, you have me.”

            And every kiss sends him to a galaxy no one could ever discover because it's right down here with them, stars swimming all around, meteors and planets flying, fire in his heart burning with every constellation Dowoon draws on his skin.

            And slowly, Younghyun reaches up, scared beyond belief, but eventually lets himself place his hands on Dowoon’s back, accepting his "like" and giving him his love.

            “From now on, I’m yours, hyung,” Dowoon whispers, pecking him on the lips once more.

            And at that, Younghyun lets a smile form on his lips, small but bigger than any smile he's ever given Dowoon before.

            “You're not just mine, Dowoon-ah,” he says, keeping his smile. He reaches up, and lets himself cup Dowoon’s cheek with a hand. “I’m also yours.”

            Dowoon lets a slow smile crawl its way up his face and he kisses Younghyun one more time.

            “You're also mine,” he says, smiling and settling down on Younghyun’s chest, pink cheeks pressed against folded arms.

            And Younghyun smiles at him, letting himself smile that way.

            “Is your headache gone now, hyung?” Dowoon asks.

            “Yeah,” he says. “Completely gone.”

           

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy lmao pt. 2
> 
> (comments and kudos are appreciated ♡)
> 
> [twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)
> 
> this chapter's question is: Have you ever thought of paying an author to commission their work? What are the reasons why you would or wouldn't do it?
> 
> For me, i have, but i wouldnt be able to do it anyway as i am a mere broke high school student ㅠㅠ


	14. The conversation after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation after Younghyun's drunken confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun, Jae makes another brief apperance  
>  **Word Count:** 805  
>  **Tags:** Related to the previous story, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Talk, Yes, You read that right, Lots of kisses
> 
> 10.01.18

“By the way, hyung, how long have you liked me?” Dowoon asks, staring up at him.

            “How long?” he repeats, and Dowoon nods, though there's something in his eyes Younghyun can't decipher.

            Younghyun mulls over it. A thought comes over his head but he pushes it away, feeling a blush come on over his cheeks. Instead he answers,

            “Almost three years, I guess.”

            Dowoon hums.

            “So like you mean you liked me for six months but you've loved me for two years?”

            Younghyun stares at him for a while.

            Then, his entire face goes red.

            “Did I tell you this yesterday?” he almost screams, embarrassed. “Did you already kn—you already knew, didn’t you?”

             “Yes, hyung. Yes, I did,” he says with a knowing smile.

 

Dowoon can see Younghyun having a mental breakdown at that, running his hands down his very red face.

            “Oh my god, Dowoon, I am never drinking ever again,” he says, voice muffled. “I swear, I can never keep my mouth shut—wait.” He removes his hands from his face, looking horrified. “Did I tell you anything else? Please tell me I didn’t tell you anything else.”

            A memory comes into Dowoon’s mind but all he does is smile at Younghyun, who’s looking more and more nervous by the second.

            “There’s something, isn’t there? Dowoon, tell me what it is.”

            Dowoon just playfully hums, pretending to consider it but keeping his mouth shut.

             “Dowoon- _aaah_ ,” Younghyun whines and Dowoon is reminded of his drunk self from the night before. “Just tell me—what else have I told you?”

            Dowoon keeps leaning his weight on him, letting the time pass painfully slow.

            “Well…” he finally says, teasing. “There is this one thing…”

            “Wh-what thing?” Younghyun stutters, nervous.

            Dowoon smiles.

            “Just something about you wanting to marry me?” he says, batting his eyelashes innocently.

            “ _Ohhh myyy goood_.”

            Younghyun absolutely falls apart, bringing his hands up to his face and trying to hide the blush spreading onto every part of his body.

            “I can't. I’m dead. I’m absolutely dead,” he says, voice muffled.

            “Aww, that’s unfortunate. I was hoping we could exchange our vows,” Dowoon teases.

            “ _Stooop_.”

            “I think Sungjin-hyung has some measuring tape in his room. Wanna measure my ring finger in advance?”

            Younghyun groans out loud, keeping it until he runs out of breath. Dowoon giggles, liking seeing this part of him. Happy he decided to.

            He reaches forward and lowers Younghyun's hands from his face, little by little, until all he can see is the red staining his cheeks and the embarrassment defining every feature.

            “Don’t worry, hyung,” he says, placing a kiss on Younghyun's lips. “You’ll make a great husband.”

            “Dowoon…” he whines again, and Dowoon places another kiss.

            “I’m serious, hyung. I bet a marriage with you would be a marriage worth waiting.” Dowoon smiles. “Five years, maybe?”

            “Are you serious?” he asks, incredulous.

            “I just said so, hyung.”

            “We literally just started and you're already thinking about that?”

            Dowoon shrugs.

            “Is there anything wrong about that?”

            Younghyun stares at Dowoon for a while, and he thinks that pink suits hyung very, very well.

            “No,” he eventually answers. “I mean, it’s reckless and impulsive and could probably lead to lots of bad decisions… but no, it’s not wrong.”

            Dowoon smiles and leans in to kiss Younghyun again, starting to get addicted to the feeling of his lips on his, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, ones that will fade over time and get replaced by familiarity, comfort, and actual, really real love.

            The door slams open with a _bang_!

            “Alright, Brian, it’s time to get up! Sungjin’s already—”

            Dowoon pulls away from the kiss and turns to see Jaehyung staring at them in shock, leg pulled up in mid-air as if he used it to kick the door open.

            He stares at the both of them and they stare back, no words spoken.

            Then Jaehyung bows a little before closing the door gently. Dowoon can hear him yell a distant, fading, “Why is it always meee?”

            Dowoon turns back and sees Younghyun staring at him, too, eyes wide.

            “Um—” he starts.

            “Don’t worry about him, hyung,” Dowoon says, and he kisses him again.

            “I… okay,” Younghyun says after Dowoon pulls away, seemingly in a daze.

            Dowoon smiles at Younghyun, liking learning to like him, liking starting to like him, liking liking liking him.

            “So when we get married, do you think we should get an apartment or our own house?” he asks, settling down on his chest again, liking listening to the sound of his heart beating.

            Younghyun stares at him for a moment, looking unbelieving for a second, and Dowoon smiles at him, his heart doing the same.

            Then Younghyun smiles small, too, and it’s a shy one, maybe a hesitant one, but real all the same.

            “I think an apartment sounds nice.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BOOBOO THE FOOL I FORGOT TO POST THIS YESTERDAY


	15. It's always Jaehyung, isn't it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyung tries to get deets out of Younghyun about whoever his song lyrics must be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Younghyun & Jaehyung, Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Jaehyung, Younghyun, Dowoon  
>  **Word Count:** 984  
>  **Tags:** Younghyun makes a lot of bad decisions, Jaehyung is a nosy lil sht, "yOuNG k wHO hUrt yOu", Canonverse, Dowoon is All-Knowing  
>  10.08.18

“Brian, honestly, you're thinking about someone when you write our songs, right?” Jaehyung asks, placing an elbow on Younghyun’s desk.

            The kid doesn't even look up from his phone.

            “The content of Day6 songs are derived from many different sources—”

            “Please don't start on that long-ass script that you always answer whenever someone asks about where we get our inspiration from,” Jaehyung says, “because we all know that's complete bull.”

            Younghyun groans out loud and rolls his eyes.

            “Ugh, can you stop being so _nosy_?” he complains, scrolling down his phone.

            “Oh my god, he's acting like a fifteen-year-old,” Jaehyung says, a grin on his face. “That means I’m right, right? That you _are_ thinking of someone?”

            Younghyun lets out a long sigh, before giving in:

            “Fine, yes,” he answers. “There _is_ someone.”

            “Yes!” Jaehyung high-fives himself, excited beyond measure. He leans forward into Younghyun’s space. “So, who is it? Is it someone I know? Is it someone I don't know? Tell me it’s not someone I don't know; that would suck.”

            “Hyung, I am not telling you.”

            “Aw, come on!” Jaehyung leans back on his chair, a tiny bit disappointed. “I’m your best bro—you can trust me.”

            “First off, hyung, there are at least four people who are better candidates of being my best bro, and about twenty whom I trust more than you.”

            “You can’t say ‘first off’ and then end without saying a ‘second off’.”

            “The sentence had more impact that way.”

            “Come on, just tell me!” Jaehyung starts slapping Younghyun’s shoulder. “Is it Wonpil?”

            Younghyun shakes his head. “No.”

            “Is it me?”

            “ _Hell_ no—are you kidding me?”

            “That stings a little, but okay—I can tell you're not lying. Is it Sungjin, then?”

            Younghyun rolls his eyes and just returns to his phone. “You can try to guess every single person you know, hyung, but I am not answering you anymore.”

            “Why won't you tell me?” Jaehyung complains, placing his whole weight on the desk and making it scoot one centimeter to the left, much to Younghyun’s annoyance.

            “Because if I did, you'd never let me hear the end of it.”

            “Oh, come on—when have I ever—”

            “When I told you I didn't like eating tomatoes. When I told you I never watched Friends before. When I told you I wanted to try acting.”

            “That's not a lot—”

            “When you found out my wallpaper was a picture of Dowoon. When I told you that I didn't realize that we weren't actually playing our instruments live on music shows.”

            “Did you have this memorized—”

            “Yes. When I tripped over my legs when walking down the stairs. When I fell out of my bed while I was sleeping. When I told you I accidentally wrote our lyrics on an exam because I was half-asleep when I took it.”

            “Alright, alright, I get it, god,” Jaehyung says, waving a dismissive hand, having already given up.

            “See, hyung? If I told you I liked Dowoon, you'd never let it go.”

            A full minute passes.

            “Wait,” Younghyun says.

            “ _You like Dowoon_?” Jaehyung actually yells, feeling a wide grin spread across his face.

            “Oh no, oh no, what have I _done_?” Younghyun crumples onto his desk, head in his hands, neck turning redder and redder by the second.

            “Oh my god, it was _Dowoon_?” Jaehyung is still yelling, elated beyond repair.

            “No, _stop_ , hyung,” Younghyun protests, pleading at Jaehyung with a red face. “Can't you forget this ever happened?”

            “Uh, no way in hell?” Jaehyung says, shaking his head in disbelief. “You were right about me never letting this go—I am going to talk about this for _weeks_.”

            Younghyun bangs his head on the desk repeatedly, groaning muffled by the wood.

            “Oh my god, I’m like getting flashbacks of past lyrics, and freaking hell, Brian, you don't just like him—you're in love.”

            “Just.” _Bang._ “Shoot.” _Bang_. “Me.” _Bang_. “Already.” _Crack._

            “Cool idea for a song; totally writing that down mentally. But you know what’d be even better?” Jaehyung asks, excited.

            “The sweet release of death.”

            “If Dowoon was here.”

            Jaehyung’s already yelled, “Dowoon-ah! Brian has something to tell you!” when Younghyun lunges at him to push him down on the floor and start shaking his shoulders screaming, “ _Hyung, I swear to god, you are dead meat_.”

            “Jaehyungie-hyung?” Dowoon pokes his head in the room. “What is i—… why is any of this happening?”

            Jaehyung stares up at the boy as Younghyun is still shaking his shoulders aggressively, though this time it's less because he's angry at Jaehyung and more because he needs an outlet for his embarrassment.

            “Dowoon, don't listen to anything he says,” Younghyun quickly says, a little (a lot) panicked. “If you care about this band, don't—”

            “DOWOON, BRIAN LIKES YOU IN A ROMANTIC WAY!” Jaehyung yells with the remaining breath left in his body, words coming out unbearably shaky but still decipherable.

            “Oh, that? I already know about that,” Dowoon says with a straight face. “Is this all hyung came for me for?”

            “ _WHAT_?” both Younghyun and Jaehyung scream at the same time, the former releasing the latter with a loud _thud_.

            “Yeah, hyung,” he says, addressing Younghyun and shrugging. “It’s kind of obvious when you think about it. I was wondering when you'd ask me out, actually.”

            Younghyun stares at Dowoon, eyes wider than ever and cheeks dusted with the angriest shade of pink imaginable.

            “If that's all, then—” Dowoon nods and leaves the room.

            Younghyun all but falls to the floor, energy completely drained out of him. Jaehyung slowly sits up, head dizzy from that fifteen-minute mayhem. He looks to the side to see Younghyun snoring, having fainted and fallen asleep.

            “Nerd,” he says and takes out his phone from his pocket, snapping a picture. “This is one for the books, definitely.”

            He remembers to send Dowoon a copy.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hi im posting this in advance rn because we dont have electricity at home rn. im literally posting this via my friend's laptop at school AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. anyway, carry on.)
> 
>  _Original text:_  
>  helo. i am bek. and i habs an announcement.
> 
> the first "season" or "palette", as my extra and borderline pretentious self would call it because why the frick not, of CMB will have its last drabble at the end of the year. which means i wont be posting drabbles in the earlier parts of 2019 //sads
> 
> the reason for this is because i feel like i could do more with these drabbles and really, REALLY want to polish them because even tho i tend to think of the stories here as "lesser" (for lack of a better word) than my other fics, i feel like i could do better and write better, and i want to take the time to make sure each drabble is something worth reading and waiting a week for--something i myself would be proud and genuinely happy to post.
> 
> so! i will be ending palette no. 1 this year. but! i hope to continue it sometime in the future (hopefully 2019 aHA) with a set of better and better-planned drabbles. i will be writing them all beforehand, so hopefully they'll all be more polished. ALSO i will try to write more ships other than briwoon and jaepil (because i DO ship ships other than those two, surprise, surprise) and expand the AUs to more than just canonverse so palette no. 2 will hopefully be something exciting and different! ("hopefully" is the keyword here ^^;)
> 
> palette no. 1 was a very experimental stage, trying to find out what readers liked, what i liked, what i was capable of writing, etc. it was very growing experience for me, and tho it might seem small and unimportant, these tiny things of mine have made me learn a lot. (sometimes when i talk about my fics like this, i feel like im turning them out to be more important and significant than they actually are, but it's just very fun to invest your time and effort in smth you love, even if it's just as unimportant and insignificant as this ^^) nonetheless, i will use what i learned to become a better writer (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ ~~alsoiwannatrywritingoriginalstoriesagainbutnopromisesfrommealsoimnotevensureifanyonewantstoreadnonfanfictionmaterialahahahaha~~
> 
> so yeah! even tho palette no. 1 wont be back in a while, hopefully i can use the opportunity to write other fics, both for day6 and not, and bring more than i couldve when i was working on CMB. i feel like this ship needs more AUs outside of canonverse and When You Love Someone and you bet your butt im gonna supply this fandom with the content it deserves (*￣▽￣)d (hopefully i can write well enough for that o(TヘTo))
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading this tiny little thing of mine and i hope you have a wonderful day! ^^
> 
> now, i gotta get some writing done __φ(．．)
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> i, being the booboo the fool i was, forgot to post the chapterly question last time OTL. i apologize
> 
> here is your chapterly question: What kind of ships do you usually ship? What kind of dynamic do they usually have?
> 
> (i'll send in my answer for this later cuz im p busy ahaha ^^;;)
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


	16. Hugs and kisses, loves and misses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon's been kissing Younghyun rather often lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Younghyun, Dowoon  
>  **Word Count:** 1 019  
>  **Tags:** So many kisses, So, Many, Kisses, Younghyun is the panicked gay yet again, Confident Gay Dowoon
> 
> 10.15.2018

Younghyun is peeling an orange on the counter when Dowoon walks up to him.

            “Oh, hey, Dowoon-ah,” he greets, glancing at him for a moment. “Do you want an ora—”

            Dowoon leans in and kisses Younghyun on the lips, catching him by surprise and making him drop the orange. He takes a few surprised seconds before closing his eyes, his heart pulsing a soft pastel pink.

            Dowoon pulls away and Younghyun opens his eyes, the world in a haze and him in a daze.

            “I think I’m good, hyung,” Dowoon replies and turns away to leave, leaving Younghyun staring back at his figure for a few seconds before going back to peel the dropped orange, cheeks warm.

 

Younghyun is scrolling down on his phone on his bed, laughing at some of the tweets the fans posted. It’s a good thing he has a private account where he pretends to not be Young K of Day6; he doesn’t think he’ll be able to have this kind of experience otherwise.

            “What are you looking at, hyung?”

            Younghyun moves his phone over his head to see Dowoon walking over and sitting by his feet.

            “Just some tweets the fans made,” Younghyun answers, putting his phone back down and smiling at a funny picture of Wonpil. “There’s this one where they made this really funny edit of Ja—”

            His phone is gently pushed aside and Younghyun has only one second before Dowoon is pressing his lips onto Younghyun’s, arms caging either side of him, sending sparks across his entire body.

            Younghyun opens his eyes as Dowoon pulls away, and he sees the boy staring down at him, stars in his eyes.

            “Dowoonie!” Younghyun hears Sungjin call from outside the room. “Dowoonie, Manager-nim is calling for you!”

            Dowoon turns back and calls back, “Coming, hyung!”

            He kisses Younghyun one more time on the lips before getting off him and walking out the door. Younghyun covers his face with his phone, face red, red, red.

 

Younghyun sees Dowoon watching what looks like an action drama on the TV and he sits next to him on the couch, draping an arm around Dowoon’s shoulders.

            “What drama is this?” he asks, watching some evil-looking guy get stepped on by an equally evil-looking woman with her stilettos. “Looks intense.”

            “Dunno, hyung,” Dowoon answers beside him. “It just looked interesting.”

            Younghyun hums. He turns to ask, “So, what’s happened so fa—”

            His words get swallowed by the kiss Dowoon gives him, and he feels the boy cup his cheek with a hand, making him dizzy and dizzier.

            Dowoon pulls away yet again, and Younghyun has no idea how he didn’t see that coming.

            “I didn’t watch the first scenes but I think there’s some sort of gang war going on,” Dowoon says, leaning back and leaning his head on Younghyun’s shoulder.

            When Younghyun doesn’t say anything, Dowoon looks up and sees him staring at him, dumbstruck. Dowoon reaches up and kisses Younghyun on the cheek.

            “Anyway, there’s this girl named Nana, who’s apparently the heiress to a big company…”

            Younghyun almost doesn’t catch any of it.

 

The coast is clear. So far.

            Younghyun is poking his head out of the door, checking to see if there’s anyone—or rather, a certain someone—in sight. Seeing there’s no one in the living room, he tiptoes out of his room and closes his door quietly, making sure he doesn’t make a sound.

            He must be asleep right now—

            “Hey, hyung.”

            Younghyun almost yells out a shriek, seeing Dowoon standing by the refrigerator in the kitchen, holding an empty glass.

            “H-hey,” he greets back, involuntarily sticking his back to the wall. “Didn’t see you there.”

            “I was getting a glass from the bottom drawer,” Dowoon says, bending down and closing said drawer. “Did you just wake up, too?”

            “Mm-hm,” Younghyun says, though it sounds more like a whimper. Dowoon looks at him weirdly, settling the glass on the counter.

            Dowoon keeps staring and Younghyun glances away, feeling a figurative bead of sweat trail down his face. Should he go back to his room? No, he’d be making it too obvious that he’s trying to run away. He could go to the kitchen to get that glass of water he was trying to get before, but then Dowoon might try to pull another one of those. Maybe—

            Dowoon is already in front of him, both arms fencing him on the wall, and Younghyun feels his mind racing, not knowing what to think. He’s close—he’s so freaking close—

            Dowoon smiles a little, almost a laugh.

            “Hyung, who knew you’d be so flustered after I told you I liked you?” he asks, keeping that grin on his face.

            Younghyun feels a wave of warmth wash over his cheeks.

            “Wh-who wouldn’t?” he says, trying to defend himself. “You literally came up to my room one day and told me you liked me without warning. Wh-what did you think?”

            Dowoon keeps smiling and leans in closer, just until their lips almost brush against each other.

            “But you said you liked me back, didn’t you?” he says. “You told me you liked me back. You like me back.”

            Dowoon’s lips and eyes are smiling, happier than Younghyun’s ever seen him, red seeping into his ears as it does to Younghyun’s cheeks.

            Younghyun feels a giddy feeling grab hold of his heart, getting caught up in the high of it. Dowoon makes him so shy, and he feels embarrassed when a smile just finds its way up his face. He tries to push it down, feeling a little self-conscious, but he can’t stop it; he really can’t.

            He leans in and pecks Dowoon’s lips for just a second before pulling away, looking at everything that isn’t Dowoon, not able to handle it for more than that.

            “Hyung, you really are cute,” he hears Dowoon say before he pecks Younghyun back. “I like that you are. I like you.”

            Dowoon kisses him and kisses him and Younghyun drapes his arms over his shoulders, letting him and letting him, losing track of time, losing himself in him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYYY THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVE CHAPTERS AYYYYY WE GON SOFT TODAY MY BROS
> 
> (Hihihi i just kept uwu-ing the entire time i wrote this ahagajshsjshs)
> 
> Also sorry for posting a bit late!! I was at school until 6 today because there was a different schedule than the usual ^^;; i posted abt this on my twt, but im not sure if anyone saw it, so if you didnt, my apologies.
> 
> But anyhow, here is your chapterly question: have you ever wished a certain fanfiction was canon? what is it and why?
> 
> thank you for reading this tiny thing of mine, and i hope you have wonderful moments in the future that will turn into wonderful memories of the past ♡♡♡
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


	17. Late in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon is ready to catch Younghyun when he falls from the door, late in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun  
>  **Word Count:** 665  
>  **Tags:** College woes, Also Younghyun is extremely annoying here, I dont know why, Hes just so, *hisses* Confident, Dowoon is a soft and caring tsun
> 
> 10.21.2018

Dowoon’s already standing up from the couch the moment he hears the door unlock from the outside. The door opens, and he sees Younghyun enter, head falling in before the rest of his body.

              “Hyung!” Dowoon exclaims, catching Younghyun in time, expecting this.

              “D-Dowoon?” Younghyun groggily asks, voice muffled as he rests his head on Dowoon’s shoulder, hand gripping his arm.

              “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Dowoon says, helping him walk towards his room and half-carrying him. “You've been working too hard, lately.”

              “Why are you up so late?” Younghyun asks, walking almost like a drunk person, bag dangling from one shoulder. “Did you wait up for me, or something?”

              Dowoon blushes.

              “N-no,” he answers, reaching the door to Younghyun’s room and turning the knob. “I was already up. Um, to get a glass of water.”

              Younghyun hums in response, walking inside with him. Dowoon lets out a worried sigh. He really _has_ been working too hard lately—having to juggle university and being an active member of Day6. A few nights before, when Dowoon had _actually_ gone out of bed to get a glass of water, he almost screamed when he saw Younghyun lying down on the floor by the entrance to their dorm; he apparently fainted and didn't even have time to lock the door. That was probably the most scared and worried Dowoon’s ever been.

              Younghyun’s been pulling consecutive all-nighters for the past few days—the most amount of sleep he's gotten was two hours at most. And today they have to go to an award show so early in the morning…

              “Hyung, can you even go to the show today?” Dowoon asks him, helping him sit on his bed.

              “Of course, I can,” he answers, running a hand up his face and over his head, looking fatigued. “I've got to be there. Day6 can't be Day6 without all its members, right?”

              “Day6 is still Day6 even if one of us is taking care of himself,” Dowoon says, frowning.

              Younghyun looks up at him then, and then a small smile pulls at his face.

              “Well, I’ve got you taking care of me, so I don't really need anything else,” he says, smiling.

              Dowoon feels himself blush but he just goes to Younghyun’s dresser, grabs whatever top and bottom he finds, and flings them at him, covering his stupidly-handsome-despite-fatigued face.

              “You still have to take care of yourself _yourself_ , hyung,” he says, ears burning. “What will you do if I’m not here? Pass out every time you go home?”

              Dowoon hears Younghyun’s muffled laugh behind the clothes—it turned out to be a simple white T-shirt and boxers—as Younghyun takes them off his face, that same smile on it.

              “Yeah, what _would_ I do?” he asks, looking at Dowoon in that way that makes him wonder if he—if he actually does—

              Dowoon just sighs, moving to leave Younghyun’s room.

              “Please just go to sleep, first, hyung,” he says, making sure to not look at him. “And have a good night.”

              “I already had, with you,” he hears him say before he slams the door shut.

              He falls apart just outside of Younghyun’s door, crouching down to his knees, every part of his face burning, head in his hands.

              “God, why are you like this?” Dowoon asks Younghyun, though he knows he can't hear him. “At least be like this when you _aren't_ almost dying.”

              He lets out a sigh, removing his hands from his head. He stares at the floor.

_“I don't need anything else.”_

              Dowoon sighs, exasperated, and stands up (a bit too quickly, as he immediately feels dizzy) before going back to his own room.

              “Me, neither,” he mumbles, getting under the covers and covering his burning face, “if you're alright and well.”

              He thinks about going back to Younghyun’s room a few minutes later when he’s already asleep to give him a kiss goodnight, but he doesn't think he can handle that, no.

              Maybe once Younghyun isn't as tired. Maybe then would be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: ao3 finally resolved the ip address issue but im still not gonna correct my typos because looking over them now, they look pretty funny??? idk its just so funny to me aHA im keeping it like this adjhaskjjs
> 
>  _Original text:_  
>  This particular chapter stressed me out bcause ao3 blocked my IP addrss on other browsers so now i hhave to use puffin (which unfortunatelymeans i have lots of ypos)
> 
> Despite the problems i hopethiis was a worth-it read! Thank you so mcub and i hope u habe a good day!
> 
> Here isyour chapterly aueston:  
> Have there been any patterns you've noticed among or within the fics or drabbles I've written? If so, then what are they? 
> 
> I'm actually curious to see if any of you noticed anything because as the one writing, i am hyper aware of every repetition i make i stg ajkjkdjakjkj I dont wanna say them yet tho hehehehe id love to see what ppl noticed (or whether or not they noticed anything at all HHHHH)
> 
> Special thank you to carina for beta reading this fic! their ao3 is [@strawberriesthatsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesthatsmile) and their wattpad is [@sunnynrainy](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sunnynrainy), so go check them out, if you're interested!!
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


	18. Notification update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyung and Younghyun are on time out. Jaehyung takes to Twitter to vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Jaehyung & Younghyun, Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Jaehyung, Younghyun, Dowoon, Sungjin, Wonpil  
>  **Word Count:** 505  
>  **Tags:** Fluff and Humor, Jaehyung is a conspiratorial human being, Younghyun is a tsundere, Dowoon is a conspiracy itself, Twitter, Pictures, I edited them myself hehe :P

Younghyun and Jaehyung are sitting in Sungjin’s room, apparently on a time-out because Wonpil’s been trying to speak to everyone in English “because Younghyunnie-hyung and Jaehyungie-hyung keep talking to each other, and I wanna join in on the fun!” Jaehyung doesn't want to delve much into detail, but just know that it ended up with a fruit cake stuck on the ceiling, Dowoon afraid of the floor, and a very, very angry Sungjin.

“Why are we even the ones on time-out?” Jaehyung asks to no one in particular, scrolling down his Twitter. “It’s Wonpillie who made Sungjin angry, not us.”

“Just give hyung a break,” Younghyun says, also on his phone. “He's been through too much this past week.”

Jaehyung sighs. “Fine.”

He clicks the blue circle on the bottom-right of his screen and starts typing.

 

               He presses “tweet” and as if on cue, Younghyun’s phone sounds at the exact same time (his alarm is Dowoon saying, “I like Young K!” from that one ASC episode).

 _Woah. That's cool_ , Jaehyung thinks, shrugging it off as a coincidence.

               He scrolls down more and finds a fun reply to his tweet. He presses “retweet and comment”.

 

               “ _I like Young K!_ ” Younghyun’s alarm sounds yet again.

               Jaehyung furrows his eyebrows. _That's weird._

               He glances up to see Younghyun scrolling down his phone, unbothered.

 _Freaky_ , he thinks, a little weirded out. _Who even talks to Younghyun that much?_

               He types out:

 

               “ _I like Young K!_ ”

               Jaehyung jerks his head up. There it is again.

               “ _I like Young K!_ ”

               Now, Jaehyung is just flat-out staring at Younghyun, but the kid is still staring at his phone, unbothered.

               Then… he realizes—

 

_“I like Young K!”_

_“I like Young K!”_

_“I like Young K!”_

               “Dude!” Jaehyung finally exclaims, looking at Younghyun, who's still staring at his phone.

               “… What?” Younghyun asks, after a while.

               “Do you have Twitter notifications on for me?” Jaehyung asks.

               Younghyun doesn't say anything.

               Then a red color seeps into his neck.

               “… No,” he mumbles.

 

               “ _I like Young K!_ ”

               “No, I am _not_!” Younghyun finally yells, putting down his phone, face red.

               Jaehyung bursts out laughing. “I _knew_ it!”

               Younghyun groans before standing up from his chair, moving to leave the room.

               “Aw, come on, Brian!” Jaehyung says. “Stop being a tsundere and admit you're in love with me!”

               “I am _not_ in love with you; I’m in love with Dowoon!” Younghyun yells on his way out.

               He comes back in to say, “Don't tell him I told you that.”

               “I think you already told everyone in the dorm,” Jaehyung says, a smirk on his face.

               “Sorry, hyung! I heard it!” they hear Dowoon yell from the room next door, voice distant.

               “I hate you so much,” Younghyun yells on his way back out. He adds after a pause, “Not you, Dowoon! I meant hyung!”

               “Okay, hyung! Also, should I pretend to not have heard any of that?”

               “Please, do!”

               “Okay! Love you, too!”

               Younghyun’s screams were heard even out of the dorm.

 

 

 

 

“ _I like Young K!”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao reading this i just realized what a tiny thing it is but idk i just think it's cute when someone you know has you notified on twitter, which is i guess why this drabble came about hehehe
> 
> aLSO BONUS [these ](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao/status/1056847953229312000?s=19)are the full pictures of those tweets. I had cut out the fake myday reply tweets because it didnt fit well with ao3 :P. Nothing much; share ko lang AHAHAHAHA
> 
> Here is your chapterly question: Do you think it's offensive and/inappropriate to write and/or read fanfiction about real people? Why or why not?
> 
> Special thank you to carina for beta reading this fic! their ao3 is [@strawberriesthatsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesthatsmile) and their wattpad is [@sunnynrainy](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sunnynrainy), so go check them out, if you're interested!!
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


	19. A sickpil and a tsunjaere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil wakes up with the worst cold in the universe. And for some reason his members are intent on making him feel better. Even though usually they'd leave him for the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Jaepil  
>  **Characters:** Wonpil, the rest of Day6, and Jaehyung I guess  
>  **Word Count:** 2 037  
>  **Tags:** Wonpil is a sick bub, Sickfic, the others help him get better, jae is such a tsun, yes im still playing around that trope, dw i have future stories planned to give him the new side he deserves **

“Ah- _choo_!”

           Wonpil groans, feeling sick all over. He pulls the covers closer to himself, needing to feel warmer. He had woken up to the absolutely worst cold to exist in the world. He just kept sneezing and coughing and wheezing throughout the entire morning. He can't even get out of the bed without needing to drag his feet. He isn’t even sure why he got so sick in the first place; all he knows that there’s a monster inside his body and it’s trying to eat him alive.

           Jaehyung said he was being dramatic when he visited his room earlier, though.

           “Hyung, I’m dying,” he whined to him, coughing as he did so.

           “You'll survive,” Jaehyung said with a shrug before leaving the room in a rush, leaving Wonpil pouting after him.

           Wonpil sighs. Jaehyung is such a jerk-wuss, sometimes. Can’t he see that he’s dying? He can't even go out to eat. How is he going to—

           The door opens a crack.

           “Heyyy, hyung,” Dowoon says, holding something in his hand.

           “Dowoonnie?” he asks, before sneezing again. “What are you doing here?”

           “I heard you were sick, so…” Dowoon walks in fully and Wonpil can see that what he’s holding is a bowl of soup. God, that looks good. If only Wonpil could smell how good it must be—

           “Wait, is that for me?” Wonpil asks, surprised.

           “Well, yeah. Who else?” Dowoon shrugs, placing the bowl on Wonpil’s desk drawer.

           He pulls the desk closer to the edge of the bed as Wonpil weakly takes the covers off and moves closer to the food.

           “Wahhh, thank you, Dowoonnie,” Wonpil says, feeling the warm steam warm over his face. He puts his hands over it, letting the soothing feeling spread across his skin. “You didn't have to do this for me.”

           “Actually…” Dowoon starts, looking to the side with a smile, “I did.”

           Wonpil blinks at him. “Dowoonie, what do you mean?” he asks, feeling like he missed something.

           “Nothing, hyung.” Dowoon shrugs with a smile. “If you need another helping, just text me. ‘You shouldn't strain your voice calling for help. It’s your lifeline.’”

           Wonpil blinks at him as he leaves the room. His voice sounded weird, like he was reading off a script or something.

           But the sight of the soup distracts him from that thought, and he steams his face for a while before grinning.

_Dowoon’s such a kind kid. I should treat him to something tomorrow_.

           He digs into the soup happily—it tastes as good as it looked—not wondering where all the kindness suddenly came from.

 

The next time someone walks in, it’s when Wonpil is having a hard time sleeping in his bed. For some reason, the blankets are extra uncomfortable today, which is weird because this is his favorite comforter. Nonetheless, Wonpil sighs up at the ceiling, wishing he could fall asleep so he wouldn’t have to be awake and feeling death come near him in the form of a really bad cold. He doesn’t notice that someone peeked their head in the room until—

           “Hey, Wonpil,” Younghyun says, and Wonpil almost falls off his bed in surprise; instead he gets into a coughing fit. “You need anything?”

           “Kinda, hyung, yeah,” he says, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. “I can’t sleep. The bed’s too uncomfy for some reason.”

           “Those are your favorite blankets, though?”

           “I _know_ ,” Wonpil whines. “The audacity.”

           “Wait here, Wonpil,” Younghyun says, already turning away and leaving the room.

           Wonpil closes his eyes and lets death take him as pre—

           A series of _thuds_ and _oofs_ come from outside of Wonpil’s room and he flinches in surprise. _What was that?_ He can hear two voices lightly arguing over each other, but Wonpil can’t tell who it is because the pain in his head is too strong.

           Two minutes later, Younghyun peeks his head back in the room, now with noticeably messier hair. He’s holding a pile of fluffy blankets in his arms and even a new set of pillows teetering on top of the pile.

           “Here, Wonpil,” he says, walking over. “Got it straight from hy—I mean, the closet. (Well, nothing ‘straight’ ever comes from the closet, but whatever.)”

           “Really? Thanks, hyung,” Wonpil says, watching Younghyun remove the blanket covering him (he feels the icy cold seep and crawl creepily onto his skin and Wonpil does not like that at all) and replacing it with the new ones, which are a _lot_ warmer than the previous. Younghyun also takes the old pillows and replaces them with newer, fluffier ones. He even tucks Wonpil in bed.

           “Now, rest up,” Younghyun says, patting Wonpil on the hair for a bit. “I cannot handle any more of this.”

           The older leaves with a “peace out” sign behind him and Wonpil blinks at him, confused at what he said.

           But he just shrugs it off and buries himself in the new blankets and pillows. He thinks the scent of them are very familiar, but he’s much too sleepy to think… about… it…

 

When Wonpil wakes up a few hours later, he feels even worse than before. He can’t feel his legs. His head is a swimming, drowning foggy land determined to make today Kim Wonpil’s worst. And god, he doesn’t want to move at all; the blankets that Younghyun gave are his lifeline, his only divide between the safe and the not-safe, the warm and the winter hell outside of the fabric.

           He’s already feeling his soul transcending his body, leaving it lifeless on the bed when the door opens and in comes Sungjin, holding a big cardboard box.

           “Yo,” he greets, walking inside.

           “Hyung?” Wonpil struggles to sit up on the bed to get a look at him. Why is everyone visiting him so much today? “Why are you here?”

           “I also wanna know that.  Anyway, Pillie, I bought you some vitamins and painkillers,” he says, opening the box. When Wonpil leans over to peek inside, he can see a plethora of cylindrical bottles and containers all newly bought. “Just don’t try to down them all, or we’re gonna end up with a bigger problem than you sick.”

           “Wah, hyung, thank you!” Wonpil says, grabbing a bottle and reading the printed text. “But why’d you buy so many, hyung?”

           At that, Sungjin looks up, looking a combination of mildly annoyed and mildly amused.

           “Because, apparently, ‘we can’t risk it’,” Sungjin says, rolling his eyes with a thin smile on his face.

           Wonpil furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean, hyung?”

           Sungjin just shakes his head, closing the cardboard box.

           “Dowoon will bring you your lunch later,” he says instead. “Text us if you need anything.”

           Wonpil watches him walk out of the room, more confused than ever. Why is everyone being so weird and kind today? Normally, they’d all just leave Wonpil alone to die, but for some reason today they’re all being so nice. Wonpil wonders if anything happened to give them a change of heart.

           Wonpil figures he’ll just ask them all about it tomorrow. For now, he’ll be taking in a couple of painkillers, eating way too many gummy vitamins than probably intended, and sleep until he feels better.

 

“Hey, Wonpil. Wonpil. Pillie. Wonpillie.”

           Wonpil stirs in his sleep, feeling someone lightly shaking his shoulder. He turns a little, rubbing at his eyes, trying to identify who it is talking.

           “Come on, wake up, you weirdo.”          

           Wonpil blinks and he finally sees who it is.

           “Jaehyungie-hyung?” he asks, voice small. He can feel drowsiness pulling him down to keep him asleep, but he tries to sit up, still dizzy.

           “Hey, easy there,” Jaehyung says, and Wonpil can feel his hand help him sit up and lean his head gently on the headboard. “Still sick?”

           “A little,” Wonpil mumbles, still not fully awake. He yawns. “But a lot better.”

           He feels Jaehyung place a hand on his forehead.

           “Yeah, your temperature seems to be a lot lower,” he mumbles, almost as if he’s talking to himself. “Does your throat still hurt?”

           “Not anymore.”

           “You hungry? Need something to eat?”

           “No, hyung.”

           “How ‘bout your blankets? Are they comfortable enough?”

           “Yeah, hyung.”

           “Did you take the vitamins?”

           “Yeah, I did, hyung.”

           “Good. That’s good,” Jaehyung says, nodding to himself. “Just keep sleeping, then.”

           And he helps Wonpil lie down on the bed, and he moves to leave the room, closing the door. Wonpil still feels drowsy, the effects of sleepiness taking over him.

           _Wow, hyung is really affectionate today, too,_ Wonpil thinks, already falling back into deep sleep. _I wonder how he knew about the vitamins and the blankets when he didn’t even visit me tod_ —

           “JAEHYUNGIE-HYUNG!” Wonpil all but screams, sitting up abruptly in his bed, eyes wide and heart racing.

           Jaehyung immediately runs inside his room, looking worried.

           “What? What is it?” he quickly asks, almost tripping over and pressing his hands on Wonpil’s forehead, his cheeks, his temple, checking to see if there’s anything wrong. “Are you hurt? Do you feel pain? Do you need painkillers? What’s wrong?”

           Wonpil stares up at him, completely in awe.

           “Hyung,” he starts, “were you the one who told the others to take care of me today?”

           Jaehyung abruptly stops, hand cupping his cheek.

           “… No,” he says, but there’s a growing redness spreading throughout his entire face. “It was… it was Sungjin’s idea.”

           “But you were the first one who found out I was sick today, hyung,” Wonpil says, a wide grin growing on his face. “I never left the room. And when Dowoonnie came in, he already knew I was sick. And the others, too. You visited me first.”

           Jaehyung’s face is as red as a tomato right now and Wonpil knows he caught him red-handed.

           “Hyung, if you wanted to take care of me, you could’ve just asked,” Wonpil giggles, feeling a giddy feeling take over his heart and squeeze it tightly. He places both hands over the one cupping his cheek, leaning on it and grinning up at Jaehyung.

           “As—as if!” Jaehyung says, yanking his hand away and stomping his way away from Wonpil, who giggles at him.

           No matter what Jaehyung tells him, Wonpil knows he does care for him—at least, now.

           “Hyung, wait, I need one more thing,” Wonpil calls to him.

           Jaehyung stops in his tracks, hand already on the doorknob.

           “What… what is it,” he says, voice quiet, still not looking at him.

           When he gets no response, he turns around, wondering what the hell Wonpil is on—

           The man has his arms spread wide open, grinning at Jaehyung widely, beautifully, perfectly (though Jaehyung will never admit that out loud).

           “Come on, hyung,” Wonpil says, giggling. “They say love cures all, don’t they?”

           Jaehyung rolls his eyes at that, scoffing a little, totally not walking over and giving in to Wonpil’s pleas.

           He does not climb on the bed and get under the covers he got from his room and gave Younghyun because he knows Wonpil sleeps best under his blankets. He also does not wrap his arms around Wonpil’s torso, does not let him bury his face in his chest, and it absolutely does not make him have butterflies in his stomach. And he absolutely does _not_ kiss Wonpil on the forehead when he asks him to because he is absolutely not whipped for him nor in love with him whatsoever, no matter what the others say.

           So, yeah, he does not do all these things and he absolutely does not wake up the next day with Wonpil still in his arms, sleeping so beautifully that he can’t help but smile, regretting and not regretting everything at the same time.

 

_(“Hyung, for God’s sake, it’s fine—”_

_(“No, it’s_ not _fine! He’s dying in there and we need to get everything ready A.S.A.P. and, dear god—Dowoon! Is the soup ready?”_

_(“Yeah, hyung! Just need to add the seasoning!”_

_(“Wait, no, don’t add too much! Wonpil hates those.”_

_(“Dear, god, why can’t he just do this on his own.”_

_(“Just let him be, Younghyun. This is the only time we’ll ever get blackmail material on him, so just let him be.”_

_(“Oh, you took a video?”_

_(“Mm-hm.”_

_(“Nice. Wait, ‘til Wonpil sees this.”)_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG FINALLY A JAEPIL CHAPTER THANK THE STARS
> 
> I like to apologize to all the jaepil shippers who keep seeing me every week ony for the drabble to not be jaepil OTL hopefully, i write more jaepil in palette no. 2 of this thing!
> 
> credit to [@flyfarahway](https://twitter.com/flyfarahway?s=17) ([@frh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frh)) for suggesting that Sungjin give Wonpil vitamins because I was at a stump lolololol  
> thank you so much for z ([@jaehyungpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyungpark/)) for suggesting writing this ^^!
> 
> Here is your chapterly question: Are you part of a fandom in which there is practically zero content and/or fandom members? What fandom is it?
> 
> Also, reminder: if you have any questions about anything at all, maybe what happened after a certain scene or how my writing process works or if i have a catㅡanything at allㅡyou can come over to my curiouscat (link below). 
> 
> Aaaand if you have any suggestions for anything you want written, you can always comment below for that (pls not on cc, thank you ^^). (More details abt this in the ending notes of [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137525/chapters/35161628#chapter_3_endnotes).)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, and have a nice day!
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


	20. A midnight colored you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun joins Dowoon at midnight, mid-mini movie-marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun, mentions of a manager-hyung whos rly into dramas  
>  **Word Count:** 1 611  
>  **Tags:** Movie Marathons, Fluff, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Kiss kiss fall in love

It’s already midnight but Dowoon is still watching some romance film he found in their manager’s room. He was bored that day and didn't really have plans, so he just went through the entire set starting around three in the afternoon.

               A blanket hugs him tight as he watches the scenes play on TV rather brightly as he had turned off all other lights in the living room. He already finished his ten (10) cups of ramyeon hours ago, so all he has right now is the coldness of the night and the warmth of Wonpil’s comforter (which he totally did not steal, nope).

               A door opens and out comes a yawning Younghyun, who does a double-take when he sees Dowoon in the middle of the living room, sitting at the foot of the sofa, his face literally being the only visible part of his body, eyes unblinking and staring at the TV like it’s hypnotizing him.

               “Woah, Dowoon-ah,” he says. “Are you still on that ‘Manager’s Movie Marathon’ you were talking about this afternoon?”

               “Yeah,” Dowoon says, completely focused on the movie, unblinking. “How about you, hyung? Did you just wake up?”

               “No, I was working on some lyrics,” he answers, and Dowoon can see from his peripheral vision him walking over. “Couldn't get anything done, though.”

               “Oh, why?” Dowoon asks, finally looking up at Younghyun, who sits on the sofa.

               “I just couldn't get any words right.” Younghyun shrugs, as if he's playing it off as something small, but the furrow in his eyebrows says otherwise. “I guess it's just not my day.”

               Dowoon thinks for a moment, then grabs one end of the blanket and spreads it open to one side, the cold already seeping in.

               “Why don't you join me then, hyung?” he suggests. “To de-stress yourself.”

               Younghyun stares at him for a moment, blinking, before a small smile appears on his face.

               “Why not?” He moves down on the floor and grabs the other end of the blanket, draping it over himself and then back over Dowoon, closing it.

               Younghyun drapes an arm over Dowoon’s shoulder, pressing his body against him and adding more to the warmth the blanket provided. Dowoon doesn't think much of it; they are close, after all, and he doesn't really mind the skinship. He thinks Younghyun being this close to him is comforting.

               Neither of them say anything as the movie plays on—the male lead is currently trying to convince the main character that he actually loves her and not because he's doing it for the public—and Dowoon finds the silence comfortable. Sometimes he can hear Younghyun letting out a tiny breath of laughter when a funny scene comes on, and sometimes the hand gripping his shoulder grips it tighter when something tense happens. Dowoon finds himself glancing at him every now and then, liking seeing the little reactions he makes.

               And somehow—Dowoon doesn't know when it happened—Younghyun’s head is resting on Dowoon’s shoulder, not having moved since. And somehow Dowoon likes the feeling of Younghyun pressing his weight onto Dowoon, likes the slight tickle of his hair against his skin, likes the warmth pulsing a pinky orange.

               “ _Heejin—please—wait—_ ”

               “ _Do you understand how hurt I was? I thought, after all this time, you'd realize that what I feel for you is anything but some public stunt. But no—you just played me, like every other girl you've—_ ”

               The character’s voice gets cut off as the male lead—some heir-to-the-company named Youjin—kisses her as the drama OST plays in the background, the camera panning around them slowly and with dramatic lighting.

               Dowoon hears Younghyun laugh and he feels the movement on his skin.

               “I like how it's always so dramatic the way the kiss scene plays out,” he says, laughing, and Dowoon turns to see that beautiful, toothy grin and those beautiful pair of eyes staring straight at the TV. “Can you imagine if that happened also in real life? With all the lights and Lee Seung Gi singing in the background?”

               Younghyun looks up at him then, eyes and lips smiling, and Dowoon feels a big smile of his own come up his face, sudden. He keeps laughing, trying to keep the happy down, but he can't. For some reason, tonight, he can't.

               “What is it?” Younghyun asks, furrowing his eyebrows but keeping that smile on his face. “Did I say something?”

               “No, no, hyung.” Dowoon keeps smiling, glancing away from him. “Nothing like that.”

               Younghyun keeps that furrow in his eyebrows, confused.

               “Then what? Tell me,” he says, curious.

               “No, hyung. It’s—it’s just random. Kind of embarrassing.”

               “Come on; all you're doing is making me want to know even more.”

               “W-well—” Dowoon shrugs, eyes not looking at him, still smiling. “I don't know. You just—when you smiled, I—hyung, you have a really pretty smile.”

               “What?” Younghyun laughs, feeling surprised. That's what made Dowoon laugh so much?

               Dowoon laughs, too. “I know. It just—the thought just came over me. I don't know—I just like your smile a lot, I guess. I like it when you smile, hyung. I like it when you laugh, too. Like when you laughed at the movie.”

               Younghyun just laughs a bit more, feeling a bit confused at that. Dowoon likes it when he smiles?

               “Well, I like it when you smile, too, you know,” he says, and Dowoon finally turns to him. “You've got a pretty laugh yourself.”

               Dowoon’s lips turn up in a smile, that shy, awkward smile that Younghyun likes—maybe even loves. Younghyun thinks that if there's a color to describe this moment, it’d be a warm, pastel orange-y pink.

               They stare at each other for a moment, the movie momentarily forgotten, not having any words left to say. Younghyun is still pressing his body against Dowoon’s, the cold around them amounting to nothing. He finds the silence comfortable, comforting, and maybe a little bit vulnerable. But vulnerable is fine, because with Dowoon he feels… safe. Relaxed. Calm. Like anything could happen around them and he wouldn't dare worry about it.

               And slowly, he starts to lean in, not knowing what he actually wants to do by doing this. All he knows is that he wants to be closer to Dowoon, to move closer to him, Dowoon’s eyes pulling him in, in, in, as if he's entranced, as if he wants to be.

               And Dowoon watches him lean in slowly, sees how his eyes are trained on his lips. He watches him and feels his heart skip a beat and more. Feels his heart beat start to quicken. Feels a blush come over him, realizing that he’s—that they’re—

               Younghyun stops for a moment, and Dowoon lets out a shaky breath.

               “Why’d you stop, hyung?” he asks, voice close to a whisper.

               Younghyun glances up, and his eyes are looking at him and him alone.

               “I don’t know,” he answers before pressing his lips against Dowoon’s.

               When Dowoon closes his eyes, he sees a stream of colors flying in front of him. He sees every shade of pink, orange, violet, and blue. And when Younghyun kisses him even more, getting over his hesitation, Dowoon hears a song playing in his head, sees bright circles of light flash around him, his head spinning like the world.

               And when Younghyun pulls away and Dowoon opens his eyes, he sees something even more beautiful than that.

               They stare at each other for a while, neither of them knowing what to do or say after something like that. This is usually the part in the movie where the story ends, where they cut to the epilogue and show how the two main characters got together after that kiss.

               But Dowoon doesn't want that epilogue yet. He wants to relive that same dramatic moment once more. He wants to kiss Younghyun again.

               So, he does.

               He crashes his lips against Younghyun, loving how soft his lips are, loving how Younghyun kisses him back with a fire that burns him without hurting him. He loves the hand that grips his shirt, he loves running his fingers through Younghyun’s hair, and he loves slowly pushing him down until they're on the floor, the blanket already letting the ice of the night freeze them up.

               (Dowoon thinks it's useless though. The kiss is hot enough to melt it away.)

               Dowoon pulls away slowly, wanting more but knowing it’s impossible to keep going at this rate. The others will wake up soon. They have to eat, get some work done, and move the day.

               But god, if Dowoon had forever, he'd spent it kissing Younghyun senseless for the rest of time.

               Younghyun is staring up at him, every part of his skin burning red, lips parted, hand still gripping Dowoon’s shirt like it's a part of it. He stares up at him, as if he wants to say something but doesn't know how to say it, like a lyric he knows the sound of but not the words.

               Dowoon leans in to place a soft kiss on his lips once more. He pulls away and sees those beautiful eyes and decides to give him one more peck on the lips.

               “Hyung, I think I like kissing you,” he says, leaning on his forearms and running his fingers loosely through Younghyun’s hair, feeling comfortable, comforted, just like this.

               Younghyun lets out a breath of laughter, a combination of relief and disbelief.

               “You think?” he asks, laughing a bit more.

               Dowoon smiles, liking seeing that laughter playing on his face.

               Younghyun’s smile really is the prettiest in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easily one of my favorite chapters, hands down. I _loved_ writing this so much; it just made me feel so happy (*^-^*).
> 
> Here is your chapterly question: Are there any ships in real life that you are convinced to be real? What are they and why?
> 
> Thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day!
> 
> (Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡)
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


	21. I've got you wrapped around my finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin, Wonpil, and Jaehyung notice something about Younghyun and Dowoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** General, Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** The rest of Day6 + Briwoon lmao  
>  **Word Count:** 735  
>  **Tags:** Idk what i wanted this to turn out to be tbh, I need to incorporate sungjin in these drabbles more, Younghyun and Dowoon are low-key kinky af

“Hyung, can you get me my phone from my room?” Dowoon asks Younghyun, the both of them sitting on the couch in the living room, the other members on various parts of the room.

           Younghyun immediately shoots up from the couch and walks over to Dowoon’s room, disappearing behind the door. Wonpil, Sungjin, and Jaehyung share a look from where they sit/stand. (Wonpil’s sitting on the counter because he’s still not over their The Floor is Lava game from last night. Sungjin’s sitting on the other couch and reading a book, not because he’s interested, but because he read an article online that reading books makes you look smart. And Jaehyung’s standing by the window charging his phone because the only socket available right now is there.)

               _You saw that, too, right?_ Jaehyung says to them through a look.

               _Yeah, I did._ Sungjin turns to Wonpil. _Wonpil?_

               _Why are you all looking at each other like that?_ Wonpil says, furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head a little.

           Jaehyung and Sungjin look up to the ceiling just as Younghyun comes back with Dowoon’s phone in his hand.

           “Here, Dowoon-ah,” Younghyun says, sitting next to him and draping an arm around his shoulder.

           “Thanks, hyung,” Dowoon says, scooting closer and resting his head against Younghyun.

           Wonpil, Sungjin, and Jaehyung look at each other again.

               _Seriously, hyungs, why are we looking at each other like this?_ Wonpil’s still furrowing his eyebrows and looking at the two other two in confusion.

           The other two sigh and drag Wonpil into a room to explain.

 

The three are hiding behind the couch and spying on Younghyun and Dowoon, who are in the kitchen, having been in-charge of lunch for that day.

           “Ah, hyung, can you get me a knife?”

           “Sure, Dowoon.”

           “Could you also get me an onion?”

           “Yep, yep.”

           “Ah, I dropped it. Could you get it for me, hyung?”

           “Of course, of course.”

           “This is so weird to watch,” Jaehyung mumbles, peeking his head from behind the couch.

           “What are they even doing?” Wonpil asks, frowning a little. “Is this some kind of age-play? It’s like Younghyunnie-hyung’s the dongsaeng and Dowoonnie’s the hyung.”

           “Here’s that onion, Dowoon-ah,” Younghyun says, handing it over to Dowoon.

           “Thanks, hyung.” Dowoon gives him a kiss on the cheek before going back to his duties. Younghyun returns to his with a smile on his face.

           “Wait a minute,” Sungjin says, squinting his eyes.

           “Is this…” Jaehyung starts, a little bit afraid to say it.

           They look at each other (with Wonpil finally understanding why they are), all thinking the same thing.

            _Dowoon, you little shit._

 

They all catch Younghyun just before he enters Dowoon’s room; he looks at all of them with a concerned expression.

           “Why are you all looking at me like you stayed up all night drinking nothing but Diet Pepsi,” he says, maybe a little scared.

           “Brian—”

           “Younghyun.”

           “Doesn’t matter,” Jaehyung continues. “Anyway, we all know you love Dowoon very much—”

           “That I do, very much.”

           “ _But_ it has come to our attention that…” Jaehyung turns to the others for help.

           “That he’s using that love to make you do anything he wants,” Sungjin finishes.

           “Oh, I know,” Younghyun cooly says with a shrug.

           A beat of silence.

           “ _What?_ ” they all yell; Younghyun cringes.

           “What do you mean you know?” Jaehyung almost screams.

           “I mean I _know_ that he’s doing that,” Younghyun explains, like it’s obvious. “He’s been doing it for like a week now.”

           “Hyung, so all this time you knew Dowoonnie’s got you wrapped around his finger?” Wonpil asks, surprised.

           “Basically,” Younghyun says nonchalantly.

           “So, what—you just _let_ Dowoon order you around when _you’re_ the hyung?” Sungjin asks, looking like he’s talking about an ancient myth.

           “Uh, yeah.”

           “But—but why?” Wonpil asks.

           At that, Younghyun raises an eyebrow.

           “Why do you think?” he asks, almost challenging.

           None of them give an answer.

           “Hyuuung,” they hear Dowoon call from his room. “Where are youuu?”

           “Coming,” Younghyun calls back before heading there with a quickened pace, closing the door the moment he disappears behind it.

           Another moment of silence.

           “Agree to never speak of this again and also to never question the things Brian and Dowoon do as a couple in the future?” Jaehyung says rather quickly.

           “Agreed.”

           “Agreed.”

           They all leave mechanically to their own destinations, trying their best to forget any of this ever happened.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont ask me anything i wrote this at like 2 am and just went with it because my last two braincells were almost on the brink of extinction
> 
> here is your chapterly question: If you are a reader, what are your standards when it comes to checking if a fic is "good" to you?
> 
> thank you so much for reading this and i wish for you have a genuine smile on your face in days to come ^^
> 
> Special thank you to carina for beta reading this fic! their ao3 is [@strawberriesthatsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesthatsmile) and their wattpad is [@sunnynrainy](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sunnynrainy), so go check them out, if you're interested!!
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


	22. A bit of magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon asks Younghyun how a kiss feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun  
>  **Word Count:** 1 248  
>  **Tags:** Not an Actual Guide to How Kissing Works, First Kiss, Lots of kissing, Younghyun has Experience, Dowoon does not

“Hey, hyung, how is it like to kiss someone?”

               Younghyun almost trips over himself, surprised at the sudden question. He jerks his head towards Dowoon, who’s staring at the floor with red slowly seeping into his ears, scratching at his neck.

               “Wh-why the sudden question?” Younghyun asks, taken aback and shifting his direction from the kitchen to towards Dowoon, who’s sitting on the couch cross-legged.

               “I guess I’ve just been wondering…” He shrugs, still looking down. “I’ve never actually kissed anyone before.”

               “You’ve dated a lot before, though?” Younghyun says, settling down beside him, his Mother Mode already ready to be actionized.

               “Yeah, but none of them I’ve actually… you know…”

               Dowoon’s ears are really red now, Younghyun notices. He stops himself from teasing him about it; he figures the guy needs some slack.

               “Well, it’s been a long time since I’ve kissed, too, but…”

               Younghyun leans on the armchair, trying to recall any of his kisses from past relationships. Of course, thinking about this sends a blush spreading across his skin probably as equally red as Dowoon’s, but for Dowoon’s sake, he’s willing to endure it.

               “Well, first off, you know what a closed-mouth kiss is, right?” he asks Dowoon, turning to him.

               “Closed-mouth?” he asks, looking clueless.

               “Basically, it’s when you just press your lips onto someone else’s lips—no tongue action or anything,” Younghyun explains. “The really innocent kind.”

               “Ahhh, like the one the two actors did in You Were Beautiful?”

               “Yeah, yeah, that one.” Younghyun nods. “Kissing like that is… it’s very sweet. Um, like I said, innocent and… uh…”

               Younghyun covers his burning face with a hand, glancing to the side.

               “Nerve-wracking, a little,” he says, recalling many moments. “Especially since it’s usually the kind of kiss I give someone when we’ve just started. I mean, of course, other people start off differently, but I… I do it that way.”

               “Hyung, you’re really cute,” Dowoon says.

               “Shut up,” he says, lightly kicking Dowoon with his foot.

               Dowoon laughs a little, and Younghyun rolls his eyes, though he feels a smile crawling up his face as well.

               “Anyway, that’s a closed-mouth kiss. An opened-mouth kiss is usually a lot less innocent, though of course that depends on the— _ahem_ —intention of the couple.” Younghyun coughs into a fist. “It’s basically what people used to call French-kissing. It’s a lot more heated and actually a lot more difficult to get right if you haven’t done before. Sometimes, you put too much tongue, or you put too less tongue—sometimes, you get way too sticky—”

               “Sticky?”

               “Please, don’t ask. Anyway, um, this one I recommend—okay, wow, “recommend”—uh, how do I put this—just don’t overthink it? I guess? I mean, it’s a learning process, really. I mean, unless it’s a hook-up—in which case, please do not do it in the dorm—then you’ve got to be sharing this kiss with someone you really trust. Or any kiss, really. Even if you suck at it, at least whoever you’re sharing the kiss with is willing to help you. Unless you both suck at it. In which case, good luck.”

               Dowoon hums to himself, staring at the floor and nodding a little. Younghyun furrows his eyebrows a little; for some reason, he looks a bit… sullen.

               He nudges the boy with a foot.

               “Hey,” he says, softly. “Everything okay?”

               “Huh? Oh, no, I’m fine, hyung,” Dowoon says with a laugh. “It’s just… I wish I knew how that would be like.”

               He pulls his legs up and wraps his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees.

               “Everyone I've asked this always told me how nice it is to kiss someone,” he says. “How good it is, how it's like magic, or whatever. I just… I wish I could experience that magic, too.”

               Younghyun looks at him for a moment, sees the not-sad-but-not-exactly-happy-either expression on his face.

               “I could show you a bit of that magic, if you want,” he says.

               Dowoon turns to him. “What?”

               “Kiss me.”

               They stare at each other for a moment, Younghyun’s heart pounding in his chest. Dowoon studies him, probably wondering if he's serious or if he really should do it.

               Then, slowly, Dowoon moves towards him, and Younghyun allows him space to sit between his knees, legs on either side of him.

               Dowoon places his arms on either side of Younghyun’s torso, face inching closer and closer. Younghyun can feel his breath, see how close he is, waiting.

               Then Dowoon closes his eyes and so does Younghyun, feeling a pair of lips press against his own.

               It’s an innocent kiss, a simple one, but Younghyun’s heart is running a marathon, chest hurting in a way he can't handle. Dowoon pushes forward a bit more, and Younghyun complements that by pushing back a bit, for some reason liking this a lot.

               Dowoon pulls away and Younghyun opens his eyes, Dowoon’s already open. His face is a pretty shade of pink, as if someone dusted it across his cheeks. And his eyes are wide, curious, surprised—all at once.

               “That…” Younghyun starts, mesmerized by the look on Dowoon’s face. “That was a closed-mouth kiss.”

               At that, Dowoon grows redder.

               “Was it… was it g—okay?” he asks, voice quiet, innocent, hesitant.

               “Yeah. Yeah, it was.” Younghyun nods reassuringly. “You can't really _suck_ at closed-mouth kisses, but… it—it was good. I—I liked it.”

               “Okay. Okay,” Dowoon says, and Younghyun can see the different emotions and thoughts going in his head.

               He reaches up and cups Dowoon’s cheek.

               “Do you want to try an open-mouthed kiss?” he asks, drawing circles with his thumb on Dowoon’s pink skin.

               Dowoon nods, hesitant, shy.

               “I-I’m not sure how to do it, though…”

               “That’s okay. I’ll guide you.”

               He moves his hand from Dowoon’s cheek to the base of his neck and gently pulls him closer to him, already closing his eyes as if put under a spell.

               He entraps Dowoon’s lips in his own and sees multicolor lights blare in front of him. He can feel Dowoon’s hesitance, his stativity, and kisses him gently, reassuringly, making sure not to push him too much.

               Slowly, Dowoon starts to relax, kissing Younghyun back and running his fingers through his hair.

               And from there, it's magic running through Younghyun’s veins, sending sparks across his entire body. He pulls Dowoon closer, closer, and envelops him in a kiss colored a deep shade of pink. Every movement they do sends Younghyun to the clouds, so high up that he doesn't want to go down, not now.

               He finds himself moaning a little in the kiss, a fire burning him absolute. He loves the feeling of Dowoon’s lips on his, of his tongue, fogging up his mind.

               Younghyun pulls away, still wanting more of it but knowing he can't kiss Dowoon forever.

               He watches Dowoon opens his eyes and when he does, there's a look in them that he's never seen before, patches of pink on his face newly there.

               “How was it?” Younghyun asks, stroking the back of Dowoon’s neck—a habit almost.

               Dowoon takes a few moments, staring at Younghyun with parted lips, as if entranced, as if in awe.

               “Magic,” he almost whispers. “Hyung, I want to do it again.”

               A tiny smile crawls its way up Younghyun’s face slowly.

               “Kiss me, then,” he says. “Kiss me as long as you want.”

               Dowoon leans in to do so, and Younghyun figures forever starts now.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i blush thinking about this drabble sometimes HHHHHHHH fun fact: ive never kissed before so none of this--or any of my prev fics--have actual real basis
> 
> here is your chapterly question: Has there been anything that happened in your life that you feel like is straight from a fic? What are they and why?
> 
> for me, it's more like from my experience of reading and writing fics, i can get a pretty good guess if someone has a crush on me or if they've taken a particular interest in me. sadly, it never lasts bec i am likeable but not loveable :P
> 
> thank you so much for reading this and i hope you have a great day :D
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


	23. If it was anyone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few little examples of the tiny drops of love Younghyun and Dowoon have for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun, mentions of other members  
>  **Word Count:** 705  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, y'all be havin cavities tonight, Canonverse, They kiss a lot, When do they never in my fics

Younghyun feels someone rest their chin on his shoulder, and when he turns, he isn't surprised to see it's Dowoon.

               “What is it, Dowoon-ah?” he asks, a smile appearing on his face as he already knows the answer; he puts his phone down on the counter.

               “… Kiss, please,” Dowoon mumbles after a pause, not looking at Younghyun, pink seeping into his skin.

               Younghyun grins widely and leans down to kiss Dowoon, smiling against his lips. Younghyun pulls away and watches Dowoon open his eyes; he smiles again and pecks him on the lips.

               “Th-thank you,” Dowoon stutters before running away, ears red as ever.

               Younghyun smiles to himself, replaying that kiss in his head maybe one time more than necessary.

 

Dowoon feels Younghyun look at his paper, and a second later, he's whistling.

               “Woah, that's pretty good, Dowoon-ah,” he comments and when Dowoon turns he sees how close he is. (Super close.)

               “I-it’s nothing, hyung,” he says, reading over the lyrics he just wrote. “Just something I've been thinking about…”

               “I think we can put it into a song, actually,” Younghyun says, scanning the lyrics before turning to him. “You’ve really been improving a lot.” He grins, ruffling his hair fondly.

               Dowoon’s already leaning forward and pressing his lips against Younghyun’s, unable to contain the giddy feeling in his chest.

               He pulls away and turns to his paper immediately, writing filler words and refusing to look at Younghyun and acknowledge the burning feeling spreading across his cheeks.

               Younghyun doesn't say anything but he does lean his head against Dowoon’s shoulder, humming a melody that seemingly match the words he'd written.

 

“Oh? Dowoon-ah, Manager-nim has been looking for you everywhere—”

               Dowoon’s already grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the waiting room, almost bumping into the stylists and Wonpil.

               “D-Dowoon?” Younghyun asks, concerned, as he’s dragged out of the room and in the hallway, passing by various staff and other artists. “Wh-why—”

               Dowoon pulls him into the restroom and before Younghyun can process it, he's pushed against the door, Dowoon’s lips pressing onto his.

               All logic flies out of the room and disappears into a multicolor darkness brought about by his closed eyes. He grabs onto Dowoon’s shirt, needing something to hold.

               Dowoon pulls away and Younghyun only has time to open his eyes before Dowoon’s already burying his face in Younghyun’s chest, red, red, red.

               Younghyun sighs with a smile, embracing Dowoon loosely, patting his head.

               “Any particular reason you decided to kiss me here and not at home?” he asks.

               “I couldn't wait,” Dowoon says, voice muffled.

               Younghyun breathes out a laughter and kisses Dowoon on the top of the head.

               “Neither can I.”

 

Younghyun spots Dowoon sitting by the window at the very back of the company car and immediately goes to sit next to him, saying nothing.

               Sungjin gets inside and the vehicle starts moving, heading back to the dormitory.

               Younghyun glances at Dowoon, who’s staring out the window, leaning on his elbow. He glances away, keeping his back straight, side pressing onto Dowoon’s.

               Then, he quickly places a chaste kiss on Dowoon’s cheek before turning back to his former position, keeping a straight face.

               There’s a slight pause. Then, Dowoon places one (1) quick kiss on Younghyun’s cheek, before turning away just as quickly. When Younghyun glances, he can see the boy looking back out the window, as if he didn't do anything at all—though his red ears say otherwise.

               Younghyun keeps a small smile all the way home.

 

They lie down in bed, legs tangled in one another, Younghyun’s arms wrapped around Dowoon. Dowoon places a kiss on Younghyun’s collarbone every once in a while.

               “That tickles,” Younghyun says with a laugh. Dowoon smiles a little.

               “You know, I’m glad you're the one I like, hyung,” he says suddenly, scooting a bit closer.

               “What—so if it was anyone else, you wouldn't be glad?”

               “Honestly, hyung? Yes.”

               Younghyun doesn't say anything for a while. Then, he pulls Dowoon closer to him.

               “I’m glad it's you I like, too.” He kisses Dowoon on the top of his head.

               Dowoon smiles, closing his eyes, feeling secure in every way.

               Sleep takes over just a few minutes later.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briwoon are in love and you cant convince me otherwise :(
> 
> Here is your chapterly question: Who is/are some of your favorite fanfiction authors? Why do you like them?
> 
> I have to search through a list to really name all the prominent authors, but the one i can name off the top of my head is @intronevermind on ao3, who wrote this bts taegi fic called pixie dust. and ever since then, i rarely read fics because that one just _ended_ all fics for me. just _ended_ it
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your time reading this tiny thing of mine and i hope you have a nice day!! ^^ 
> 
> (Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡)


	24. Kiss-buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun and Dowoon are interrogated on their "relationship".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun, the rest of Day6 (sungjin finally has lines yasss)  
>  **Word Count:** 1 717  
>  **Tags:** Humor, Sungjin makes his sons go intervene in his other sons' affairs, Sungjin is also a conspiracy, Jaepil are cohorts, Younghyun and Dowoon have an insatiable kissing libido, Implied sexual content (by the end)
> 
> 12.10.18

Jaehyung bursts into Younghyun’s room, slamming the door open and sending Younghyun falling down from his bed.

               “Alright, I’m at my limit!” he yells, closing the door with a loud _thud_.

               “Hyung, what are you talking about?” Younghyun asks, getting up from the floor, rubbing at his behind.

               “I am _talking_ about _this_!”

               Jaehyung pulls out a picture from his phone screen, and when he looks at it closely, he sees it's a picture of Younghyun and Dowoon sharing a kiss in the kitchen, Younghyun being pressed against the wall, Dowoon caging him.

               “When was this even taken?” Younghyun asks, feeling a blush coming on from seeing that.

               “Sungjin,” Jaehyung answers, as if that answered his question. He puts the phone back in his pocket. “By the way, I assigned Wonpil to Dowoon’s case to maximize time.”

               “I—what?”

 

Wonpil is placing his hands on Dowoon’s shoulders, closing his eyes and seemingly meditating.

               Dowoon starts, “Uh, hyung—”

               Wonpil shushes him, pressing his index finger against Dowoon’s lips.

               He retracts his hand and Dowoon waits a few more awkward minutes.

               Then, Wonpil nods, removing his hands.

               “Yes, I have now confirmed,” he prompts, opening his eyes. “You and Younghyunnie-hyung have kissed a total of one hundred and fifty-two times.”

               Dowoon splutters.

 

“Why is this such a big deal anyway?” Younghyun asks, leaning against the headboard of his bed and crossing his arms. “So, me and Dowoon kiss—so, what?”

               “ _So_ , you two have to tell us what exactly is going on here,” Jaehyung says, dead serious. “Because like Father Bob said—”

               “ _Father Bob—_ ”

               “ _Like_ he said, we’ve only gone this far as a group because we're honest with each other and don't hesitate to say what's on our minds,” Jaehyung says. “We fight when we can—”

               “You and Wonpil have went to the hospital way too many times.”

               “We don't keep secrets—”

               “I still resent that time you guys went through my journal from my middle school days.”

               “And if anyone’s dating anyone,” Jaehyung concludes, “we tell.”

               “Well, I don't know what to tell you, hyung, but—” Younghyun shrugs. “Me and Dowoon are not dating.”

               Jaehyung pauses. “What?”

 

“ _WHAT_?” Wonpil almost screams in shock, hand-on-his-heart scandalized. “What do you mean you two aren't dating?”

               Dowoon shrugs, not knowing what to answer. “I mean just that, hyung. Younghyunnie-hyung and I aren't dating.”

               “But—but— _this_ —”

               Wonpil pulls out a photo of what looks like to be a very blurry Jaehyung trying to take a shower in peace.

               “Wrong—wrong picture, hyung,” Dowoon says, sheepish.

               “Huh? Oh.” He pulls out the right photo this time, one of Dowoon and Younghyun kissing on the couch, Younghyun being caged by Dowoon. “ _This_ , Dowoon-ah! What about _this_?”

               Dowoon blushes red, seeing that photo again.

               “L-look, hyung, I know it might seem like we're in a relationship, but we're not,” he says, keeping his eyes off the photo. How did Sungjin even take that in that angle without either of them noticing anyway? “We've never even thought about dating before, much less talked about it.”

 

“So, what? You two are just fuck-buddies, or whatever?” Jaehyung says, unabashed.

               Younghyun chokes on his own spit, needing to collect himself for a minute or two.

               “F-f-fu _—NO!_ ” he yells out, feeling red all over. “We've never even done anything like that. Hell, I've never even thought of anything like that!”

               “So… just kiss-buddies, then?” Jaehyung asks, undeterred by Younghyun’s apparent embarrassment.

               “I—I guess? Jeez.” Younghyun cools himself down by fanning himself with a hand. “Who even cares? It's not like it's a problem. I just… we just kiss each other; that’s all. Can't get any simpler than that.”

              

Wonpil pouts, looking unconvinced.

               “So, you're not in love with each other?” he asks again, furrow in his eyebrows deepening with every word.

               “No, hyung, we are _not_ in love with each other.”

               He hums, sounding indignant.

               “And we're not in denial either,” Dowoon adds.

               Wonpil stares at him for a while. Then he nods, promptly. “You're right; you aren't.”

               Dowoon furrows his eyebrows. “In love or in denial?”

               But Wonpil’s already leaving the room after picking up the things he threw on the floor for his meditation earlier, having no plans of answering his question.

               Dowoon stares at Wonpil’s leaving figure, very, very confused.

 

His hands find their way under Younghyun’s shirt as his lips press onto Younghyun’s, the entire bedroom on fire.

               Younghyun grabs onto Dowoon’s shirt as he usually does, pulling him down closer, Dowoon complying, needing more of those lips.

               God, he loves being like this with Younghyun. He loves kissing him without giving a second thought as to why. He loves the way his fingers run up Younghyun’s skin, not too far, but just enough to illicit shivers from the older, enough to make him moan a little.

               He loves being the one in control like this, when it's usually Younghyun who treats him like a baby. Who pinches his cheeks and teases him and makes him sheepish and a little bit embarrassed.

               But now, with Dowoon caging Younghyun on the bed, making him gasp and whimper with the kiss, it’s Dowoon who's in control, him who's making the other red all over, making Younghyun want this just as much as Dowoon wants it, too.

               He loves kissing Younghyun. He loves being like this with Younghyun. He loves—

               Dowoon pulls away from the kiss, replaying that thought over and over.

               He watches Younghyun open his eyes, half-lidded in the high of it all, face splotted red, red, red. He's staring up at him with a look in his eyes, a look that says he wants more, asking why Dowoon stopped.

               Dowoon replays that thought from before and stares down at the man below him, who looks back, questioning.

               “Dowoon-ah?” he asks, voice breathy. “What's the matter?”

               Dowoon doesn't say anything but he does lean in, slowly, thinking about it for the first time. Then, he closes his eyes and presses his lips onto Younghyun’s.

               A simple, close-mouthed kiss. A simple, innocent one. Not heated. No fire. Just a giddy feeling swelling up his chest that he's felt before but never thought much about until now.

               Dowoon pulls away and Younghyun is staring up at him, stars in his eyes, and Dowoon figures he can gaze at them forever.

               “Dowoon-ah,” he starts, voice quiet. “What _are_ we?”

               Dowoon doesn't answer for a moment.

               “I don't know,” he eventually answers, honest. “I don't know what we are.”

               Younghyun hesitates for a moment. Then, he's placing a hand on Dowoon’s cheek, and Dowoon leans against it, liking the feeling.

               “But do you like what we are, anyway?” he asks. “Even if you don't know it, do you like what we are?”

               Dowoon thinks about it. Then, he nods.

               “I do,” he says. “I do like it.”

               Younghyun strokes his cheek with a thumb.

               “Is it weird that I want to be everything with you?” he asks. “Friends, close friends, best friends, kiss-buddies (as Jaehyungie-hyung likes to call it), and boyfriends and strangers. I want to be all of that with you.”

               “If it's me?”

               “If it's you.”

               “As long as it's me?”

               “As long as it's you.”

               “It's not weird at all,” Dowoon says. “I don't think it's weird at all.”

               Younghyun stares up at him, and Dowoon looks down, the moment a little too vulnerable for the both of them.

               “Friends?” Dowoon asks.

               “Friends.”

               “Best friends?”

               “Best friends.”

               “Kiss buddies?”

               “Kiss buddies.”

               “Friends with benefits?”

               “We still technically have not done any of that, but yes—friends with benefits.”

               “Boyfriends?”

               Younghyun doesn't reply for a moment. Then, he smiles.

               “Boyfriends.”

               And Dowoon leans down and kisses him. As a friend, as a stranger, as a boyfriend. He kisses his lips, and his cheeks, and his chin, moving down to his jaw and to his neck, loving the sounds he makes, loving the hands grabbing onto his shirt, loving how he says his name, loving him.

 

_Snap!_

               Younghyun almost whines when Dowoon abruptly pulls away, the both of them on the couch in the living room, Dowoon sitting on his lap.

               “Was that a camera shutter?” Dowoon asks, looking around. Younghyun is, too, but there's no one in sight.

               “Isn't it Sungjinnie-hyung who took those photos from before?” Younghyun asks. “But he literally went out with Manager-hyung this morning; he hasn't come back yet.”

               “Yes, I have,” Sungjin says.

               Younghyun and Dowoon yelp in surprise, turning to the side to look at Sungjin, who is standing in the kitchen beside them, seemingly having appeared from nowhere.

               “Seriously, hyung, you have to stop doing that,” Younghyun says as Dowoon moves off his lap and settles for draping his legs over Younghyun’s knees. “When did you even get back?”

               “Two hours ago.” Sungjin shrugs.

               “Hyung, you _left_ two hours ago,” Dowoon says.

               “Or did I,” Sungjin says, rather ominously. Then he moves towards them, saying, “Anyway, I assume you guys settled that thing about whether or not you're dating? You know that this group—”

               “Has only gotten this far because we are honest with each other—yes, hyung, we know,” Younghyun says. “Anyway, yeah, we settled it already.”

               “We just decided that we’re both friends, kiss-buddies—”

               “Andnewlyfriendswithbenefits,” Younghyun coughs with a blush.

               “That, _and_ boyfriends,” Dowoon finishes.

               Sungjin stares at them. They stare back.

               “You do realize that if you're boyfriends then you're already automatically all of the other stuff, right?” Sungjin asks.

               A beat of silence.

               “Oh, I never thought of that,” Younghyun says.

               Sungjin smacks them both on the head.

               “Ow!” they yelp.

               “Honestly, these kids,” Sungjin says, shaking his head and moving away. “You guys!” he yells to the other residents of the dorm. “They're dating!”

               Younghyun hears distant cheering as Sungjin disappears from the room. He shares a look with Dowoon.

               Then, he smiles and pulls Dowoon down on the couch with him, the younger immediately complying and caging him, lips on his and his alone.

               “I guess this means we're boyfriends, huh,” Younghyun says against Dowoon’s lips, smiling.

               “We'd still be all the other stuff, though,” Dowoon says, kissing him and kissing him.

               “So, it's really not all that settled, then.”

               “Who cares?”

               Younghyun smiles wider and kisses him.

               “Who cares?”

               Certainly, not them.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _edit (12/10/18)_  
>  aHEM sorry for the messy update day6 dropped 행복했던 날들이었다 and i just. i could not. i could _not_ i love this comeback too much i could NOT
> 
> but anyway ehehheeh this chapters a bit of a weird one ig?? idk??? tbh most of these i wrote at rly weird times in the morning so idkkkkkkkkkk hehehe
> 
> also lmao @ sungjin, you big conspiracy
> 
> here is your chapterly question! what is your opinion on using ocs in fanfiction?
> 
> for me, well, if youve already started reading "when someone loves you", you already know my stance on that ^^
> 
> thank you for your time, and have a wonderful day!!!


	25. I like you, apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon tells Younghyun he likes him. Or something. Apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Briwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun, mentions of other Day6 members  
>  **Word Count:** 1 268  
>  **Tags:** Fluff and Humor, Younghyun is so done with Dowoon, First Kiss, (For the) First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Also uh, Non-explicit Sexual Content, Sweats, They get steamy, bUT ITS NOT THAT EXPLICIT, Sweats Again, Also the other hyungs picked up on Dowoon's crush on Younghyun, Jaehyung has no filter
> 
> 12.17.2018

Younghyun blinks, staring at Dowoon, who’s watching some tutorials on Youtube about drum techniques, leaning forward on his swivel chair.

               “Could you—” Younghyun starts, unbelieving what he just heard. “Could you repeat that?”

               “Huh? Oh.” Dowoon turned to look at Younghyun before turning back to the screen. “I like you, hyung.”

               “… You like me,” Younghyun repeats.

               “Yeah, hyung. Or something like that.”

               “… Or something like that.”

               “Yeah. Apparently.”

               “… Apparently.”

               “Yeah, apparently.”

               Younghyun stares at Dowoon. He clicks on a new video.

               “ _What?_ ” Younghyun almost yells.

               “Hyung, I just said—”

               “No, I know what you just said; I’m asking what the hell you mean by ‘apparently’?”

               “Oh. It’s just something the other hyungs were telling me yesterday,” Dowoon explained, not even looking at Younghyun. “Apparently, when I look at you, there are ‘literal stars floating in the galaxy of my irises’ (Kim, 2018) and that it’s been this way since even before we debuted (Park, 2018a).”

               Dowoon pauses on the video and writes something on his notebook.

               “Also, hyung, apparently, I always look like I ‘wanna bone’ you (Park, 2018b),” he adds, playing the video again.

               Younghyun stares, unbelieving, jaw slack.

               “But what do you think?” he asks.

               “Huh?” Dowoon turns to Younghyun, not understanding the question.

               “I’m saying: you say you like me because the others told you do, right?” Younghyun asks. “But what do _you_ think?”

                Dowoon stares at Younghyun, looking as if he has no words to say, or can’t think of any.

               “I’m not…” he starts. “I’m not sure, hyung.”

               Younghyun waits for a moment. Just a moment.

               Then, he sees it. Something in Dowoon’s eyes that tell him more than what he wants, or more than what he knows to be true.

               Younghyun walks forward, turns the swivel chair around to face towards him, and places both arms on either side of Dowoon, whose face had been turning redder and redder as Younghyun moved closer.

               “H-hyung?” Dowoon stutters, pressing his back to that of the swivel chair, eyes wide.

               Younghyun is looking at him with a look in his eyes that makes Dowoon’s heart beat race suddenly, makes his entire body heat up with a distinct heat, makes him fully aware of his breathing and how close Younghyun is to him.

               It’s only now that Dowoon realizes just how familiar this feeling is.

               “Hyung, what are you—”

               “Dowoon-ah,” Younghyun cuts him off, and Dowoon gulps, fully fixated on his eyes.

               He leans in closer, just a tad bit, and Dowoon can hear his own heart beat right next to his ears, filling up the noise in his brain, Younghyun filling up his vision.

               “Tell me,” he says, voice soft. “Do you like me?”

               “Th-the hyungs said—”

               “Forget what they said,” Younghyun says. “What do you think? What do you know? What do you think you know?”

               Dowoon bites his lip, a single line of words popping up in his mind, unable to slip out.

               “Dowoon-ah,” he continues, eyes looking at him and him alone. “Tell me, right now, what do you want to do?”

               He lets out a breath, and it comes out shaky, his answers coming out quiet, unstable, his thoughts too fast for him to properly convey them the way they come up in his mind.

               “I want to kiss you,” he says.

               “What else?” Younghyun asks.

               “I want to touch you.”

               “And?”

               “I want to push you on the bed and kiss you and touch you and kiss you more.”

               Dowoon’s entire body is a furnace, and his heart is loud, loud, loud. Younghyun takes up every part of his vision, and there’s nothing else he wants to look at.

               “Then, why don’t you?” Younghyun asks.

               So, he does.

               He grabs Younghyun’s shirt and pulls him down, crashing his lips against his, Younghyun complying immediately. He runs his hands down his shirt and his fingers find their way onto Younghyun’s skin, wanting this and wanting him. He feels Younghyun run a hand through his hair, feels him shiver under Dowoon’s touch, hears him moan into the kiss, and Dowoon wants to hear more, wants more, wants it.

               He gently pushes Younghyun away from the chair and onto the bed. He memorizes the lines on his skin by peppering kisses with his lips. He lets the cold air wash over his skin before heat quickly replaces it, the world turning foggy, blurry, and hazy; their breaths cloud up the glass. He listens to the melodies Younghyun moans in his ear, falls in love with the hands that draw lines of sweet, sweet pain down his back, and tastes the climax that sends him high, high, high up, tasting Younghyun’s lips, addicted to the flavor of bedsheets and the eyes that tell him, “More, Dowoon-ah. More, more, more.”

               So, he gives him more. And more. And more.

 

They lie down on bed, Dowoon leaning on Younghyun’s shoulder and Younghyun’s arm wrapped around Dowoon’s head, playing with his hair. They haven’t spoken a word since, the silence of the almost-noon only broken by the distant sounds outside the room that sounds a lot like Sungjin yelling at either Wonpil or Jaehyung. Dowoon couldn’t care less right now.

               “You know, you still haven’t answered my question,” Younghyun suddenly says.

               Dowoon glances up at him, and he sees him looking down, a calm expression on his face. Dowoon glances away and continues to trace circles on Younghyun’s bare chest with a finger.

               “You mean if I like you?” he asks.

               “Yeah, that.”

               Dowoon hums, not because he doesn’t know the answer, but because he likes the calmness of the situation right now. Likes the way he’s lying down with Younghyun close to him, blanket covering over their bare skin.

               “In all honesty, hyung,” he starts, “I really can’t tell if I like you or not.”

               “Why’s that?”

               “I’ve never liked anyone before.”

               Dowoon starts connecting the few moles on Younghyun’s skin, as if they were a set of constellations, or a game of “Connect the Dots”.

               “Well, I don’t want to like anyone else but you, so…” Younghyun says, voice faltering.

               Dowoon glances up at Younghyun, then, and he’s still looking down at him, stars in the galaxy of his irises. Ah. So that’s what Wonpillie-hyung was talking about.

               He scoots up just enough to place a soft kiss on Younghyun’s jaw. Pulls away and decides that’s not enough, so he kisses him on the shoulder.

               “So, you like me, huh,” Dowoon says.

               “As if it isn’t obvious by now.”

               “I don’t have much experience with love, hyung.”

               “Neither do I.”

               “You’ve had lots of relationships before.”

               “None that lasted long.”

               “Are you hoping this one would?”

               Younghyun stares at Dowoon, and he can see his words settle in Younghyun’s mind.

               “Are you saying there is one?” he asks.

               Dowoon presses his cheek against Younghyun’s chest.

               “Are you saying you want one?”

               “I asked first.”

               “Actually, you didn’t.”

               “Actually, I did.”

               A distant crashing sound comes from outside the door, as if someone dropped the metal pots in the kitchen again. Dowoon doesn’t take much notice of it.

               “Do I like you, hyung?” he asks.

               “You tell me,” Younghyun says.

               Dowoon hums in response, feeling completely at ease.

               “Maybe just a little bit.”

               He kisses Younghyun again, closing his eyes and opening them to a new world of familiar feelings he didn’t realize were them in the first place. He feels Younghyun run his fingers through his hair, feels him hug him close and then closer, feels his lips smile through the kiss, feels his own do the same.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNGGGGGGG FAM I MAY HAVE TEARED UP A LITTLE WRITING THIS :'((( my HEART fam my HEART!!!!! also um that last scene uh *cough* *cough* lets pretend nothing happened *cough* *cough*
> 
> ahshsh but thank you for reading this, fam!!! we've got only two more drabbles to go before cmb goes on hiatus in preparation for palette no 2!!! its been a long ride, fam :') two more weeks to go :')
> 
> hope you all have a great day, fam!! ^^
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


	26. Just a peck on the cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon busts out all of his uwus so much by staring at Younghyun's cute-ass face that he ends up giving him a kiss on the cheek. Now, he busts out "oh-no"s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Dohyun/Briwoon/Youngwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun  
>  **Word Count:** 775  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Pure fluff, Dowoon is soft and the biggest baby boy, uwu
> 
> 12.24.18

Dowoon would first and foremost like to thank Jaehyung for giving him and teaching him the vocabulary needed to express how he feels looking at Younghyun right now: he's busting out all of his uwus.

               Dowoon’s peeking at him behind his bangs, thanking the sweet, sweet lord for how long they are right now: Younghyun currently has his cheeks puffed out and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tries to come up with lyrics for a new song. Normally, people wouldn’t ever think much of it, but Dowoon is a simple man; this is enough to make him want to squeal until the heavens.

               Honestly, right now, Younghyun looks so cute. So cute. So, so cute. All of the uwus have busted out and about. When Dowoon keeps glancing at him, he can feel his lips turning up just a bit, feeling a squeezing feeling in his chest. He tries to push his smile down; if Younghyun ever sees him like this, he'll never live it down.

               Younghyun puts his bottom lip out in a pout now, tilting his head a little and pressing the butt of his pen to his lips. Dowoon actually grins this time, heart squealing.

               Younghyun glances at him and Dowoon immediately forces his smile down to a concentrated thin line, writing scrabbles on his own paper and focusing his eyes on it.

               Younghyun looks back and so does Dowoon, at him, feeling a tiny pink blush come over him. Younghyun pouts again and Dowoon’s mind keysmashes.

               Looking at Younghyun right now like this is probably one of the few secrets Dowoon wants to keep for a long time. To memorize the lines on his face, to smile when Younghyun comes up with something and immediately jots it down, to become familiar with the heart-wrenching feeling situated right at the center of his chest--something he's only recently started feeling.

               Looking at Younghyun right now, Dowoon can say he's ethereal, beautiful, and every positive word he can imagine. The way he tilts his head is cute, the way he pouts is endearing, and his cheeks look soft, soft, soft. To touch. To kiss.

               Looking at Younghyun right now, Dowoon really has no impulse control.

               Younghyun turns to him in surprise after Dowoon pulls away, entire face a burning, blushing mess, eyes trained on his paper, writing, “I am so embarrassed right now / I don't even know how / This is really / Just wow”.

               “Dowoon-ah, did you just kiss me on the cheek?” Younghyun asks, sounding incredulous and probably staring at him with wide eyes. Dowoon doesn't know. He refuses to look at him.

               “... No,” Dowoon says, adding to his lyrics, “Can we go back to the time / Before I started this rhyme / Can we go back to the time / When things were fine”.

               “Dowoon, you literally pressed your lips onto my cheeks.”

               “That… that wasn't a kiss,” Dowoon stammers, too distracted to come up with any more sensible lyrics. “That was… a punch.”

               “A punch,” Younghyun repeats.

               “Yes.”

               “With your lips.”

               “Yes.”

               “On my cheek.”

               “Yes.”

               Dowoon hears a breath of laughter and before he knows it, Younghyun is pressing his lips onto Dowoon’s cheek.

               When he pulls away, he looks at Dowoon straight in the eye, a faux-innocent expression on his face.

               “So, was that a punch, too?” he asks, tone playful.

               “Y-yeah, it was,” Dowoon says, not backing down.

               Younghyun laughs again before pressing his lips on his nose.

               “What was that, then?” he asks after pulling away.

               “A… kick,” Dowoon says.

               He pecks the corner of his eye. “That one?”

               “... Elbow strike.”

               His forehead.

               “Block.”

               Temple.

               “Knee strike.”

               Other cheek.

               “Back kick.”

               Between his eyebrows.

               “Hyperbeam.”

               Younghyun laughs at that, cheeks dusted pink, nose crunch beautiful and perfect. When he grins, Dowoon’s world lights up. When he blushes, Dowoon’s heart contracts. When he looks at him, Dowoon falls all over again.

               Dowoon leans in and presses his lips onto Younghyun’s, closing his eyes and grabbing at his shirt. He can feel Younghyun’s hand at the base of his neck, and he kisses him further, loving the softness of his lips intertwined with his, loving how Younghyun seems to love it as much as he does.

               When Dowoon pulls away, he is greeted with every color swimming in Younghyun’s eyes, except for shades of red and pink--those ones had slipped out and stained Younghyun’s cheeks.

               “And what was that, Dowoon-ah?” he asks, voice breathless, hand caressing the back of Dowoon’s neck.

               “Just a kiss,” Dowoon mumbles, voice softer than it's ever been.

               Younghyun smiles at him. “I think I like that one the best,” he says.

               Dowoon thinks so, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to title this as "uwu" lmao
> 
> but HHHH tbh this was the point in which i ran out of ideas and you can actually notice it bec tbh the first part of this is me just BS-ing everything bec i had No Idea how to transition from That to dowoon trying to save himself HHHH i still have a ways to go before becoming a good writer ㅠㅠ)و
> 
> also lmao this is the only time i can ever use the lessons i learned from doing taekwondo back in elementary haha use your resources well, fam B) they will help you when ur creativity fails you
> 
>  
> 
> aLSO AKSHSJS THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE END OF CMB PALETTE NO 1 ㅠㅠㅠㅠ i did my best to make it as memorable as possible but omgggg i still cant beliebe how far this thing had goneee ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ 27 weeks, fam... thats almost 7 months wahhh!!!! i never knew it would last this long... i hope that when palette no 2 comes that it would be even better than palette no 1!! (also pls support me when i call seasons of cmb "palettes" im starting to feel self-conscious about it;;;;;)
> 
> anywho, thank you so much for reading and i hope you have an uwu-ful day!! :D
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


	27. Ending ment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession at a concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Relationship:** Dohyun/Briwoon/Youngwoon  
>  **Characters:** Dowoon, Younghyun, Day6, Mydays  
>  **Word Count:** 2, 706  
>  **Tags:** Concerts, Confessions, Crying, (you get the idea), deviated from my old format a little bec i cant edit it yet LMAO (itll go back to normal when i get back home), The End to palette 1, heres to the next one
> 
> 12.31.18

It didn’t take long for him to realize he had fallen in love with him. It wasn’t difficult. Especially to fall for a guy who’s just too perfect for words.

 When he smiles, you want to smile, too. When he laughs, all your worries go away. And when he wraps his arms around him, even if it’s just in a jokingly way or because he’s just a brother to him, he wants those arms to keep wrapped around him. If not forever, then for a long time. A very long time.

 He guesses he’s lucky that he liked him. Not back, but liked him all the same. He liked him, and favored him, even when he tried not to show it. He’d give him his last piece of meat because he knew he liked it so much, throw everything down—schedules and all—if he got even the slightest bit sick, and smiled at him the most. That last one he thinks is what he loves most.

 The others don’t really mind the favoritism. It was only slight, anyway, and it’s not like anyone got jealous. Jaehyung liked to joke that he was “going to have to file for a divorce” if he kept favoring him like that, but then Jaehyung was caught coming out of Wonpil’s room late at night with nothing but a pair of boxers on, so the jokes lessened a bit. It wasn’t that big of a deal to him, anyway; everyone knew how much he liked Wonpil. _Preach about hating him all you want, hyung—you can’t deny your love for him._

 So there really wasn’t much that held him back from telling him his feelings. Even if he did end up getting rejected, he liked him too much to hate him, or make things awkward between them. He’d probably joke about it, make it an inside joke between them, probably even help him get over his little crush and support him along the way.

 Yeah, that sounds a lot like him. That’s definitely something he’ll do.

 That’s why he won’t do it. Tell him his feelings, he means.

 Because he’d rather watch him walk away from him than for him to push him forward.

 Even if it means staying in the same place.

 

The hall is brightly lit up, their last song for the night already done and finished. They stand at center-stage, their instruments surrounding them, the ginormous LED screen behind them depicting different shots of different members at different angles. In front of them is their hundreds of fans; it’s a small stage tonight, so there aren’t as many as maybe arenas would fill up, but as a band, every single person is precious. And so they all give out their all all the time. Every single concert counting. And every single person counts.

 Right now, Sungjin is giving his ending ment.

 “—efully, we’ll be able to show you an even better Day6,” he is saying. “We’ll keep working hard. Thank you very much!”

 The hall erupts in cheers and applauds as Sungjin takes a bow.

 “Now, Young K-ssi, do you have something to say?”

 Dowoon’s heart constricts. His ears start to heat up. And his eyes follow him as he walks forward a bit, holding the microphone to his lips.

 “Seoul,” Younghyun starts, “you were amazing tonight.”

 Everyone cheers and applauds yet again, and Dowoon does, too. He feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips but he tries to push it down, settles with applauding with a microphone in his right hand. He can’t make it obvious, or else everyone will know.

 And he can’t let anyone know.

 Younghyun continues with his ending ment, and Dowoon is left staring after him, even though he knows he’s not the only one in the room. He watches the way he smiles at the crowd, sincere and true and real—some would think he’s just doing it for show, as a fanservice to the people giving him money, to the people who think they “earned” the right by paying.

 But Younghyun doesn’t think like that. When Younghyun performs and sings and plays around, it’s because he truly and genuinely wants everyone to have fun and be happy. When he performs and sings and plays around, it’s because he truly and genuinely wants everyone to come home satisfied and with a smile on their faces. That’s why he has fun. That’s why he’s happy. That’s why he’s satisfied. And that’s why he’s smiling. Because he wants everyone else to be, too.

 Younghyun is admirable. He’s someone that Dowoon looks up to. When he really wants something, he puts his mind to it. When he _really_ wants something, the next day he already has it. He’s perfect. So perfect. Everything that Dowoon loves and more.

 He loves him. He really does. But he can’t let him know that.

 “—s everyone happy and satisfied?” Younghyun asks the crowd.

 “YES!” everyone answers.

 Younghyun smiles. “Then, this concert is a success.”

 He isn’t even sure if he likes guys. Younghyun definitely likes him, but he isn’t sure if that’s because he sees him as a little brother, or more.  

 “Thank you for making this night successful!” Younghyun bows.

 The concert hall is filled yet again with cheers and applauds, and Dowoon’s heart is, too.

 Younghyun turns to him, a grin on his face.

 “Dowoon-ah?”

 He isn’t sure if Younghyun likes him back. He can’t be sure if Younghyun likes him back.

 But with the way Younghyun is staring at him right now, with the way the lights in the room reflect in his eyes, with the way Dowoon’s heart is beating so loudly in his chest that there’s only one thing on his mind—

 Right, now, what he is sure of is that

 “Younghyunnie-hyung, I love you.”

 … Yeah. Exactly that.

 The entire concert hall is dead silent. Wonpil is looking at him, confused. Sungjin is looking at him with a tilted head. Jaehyung is looking at him with wide eyes. And Younghyun—

 For some reason, Younghyun’s eyes are glossy.

 Dowoon’s microphone drops to the ground.

 And he runs into the backstage.

 

He’s an idiot. He really, really is.

 

Dowoon hides behind a closet in the backstage, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. There are actually quite a number of clothes in here, but just enough space for him to sit under all the cloth. And quite a lot of darkness. Dowoon thinks he deserves a little darkness after something like that.

 He buries his face in his knees, feeling something wet drip down his arms. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t even know what he should do. He _knows_ what he _should’ve_ done—pretend as if that was all a joke and laugh it off. They tell each other they love each other all the time, and it’s not as if people are ignorant to platonic or brotherly love. He should’ve played it off as something like that. He should’ve made it look like he was planning a prank. That’s definitely what he would’ve done, if he had been given a bit more time to think, or if time had stopped.

 But he didn’t. He had run away into the backstage and anyone who wasn’t stupid would’ve known he didn’t mean it in a platonic way or in a brotherly way.

 He had meant it. In the end, it was meant.

 He feels like an idiot. A first-class idiot who needs to fly a jet back to Busan immediately. How could he just let himself slip up like that? After months and months of stopping himself from telling his true feelings, suddenly they resurface the moment Younghyun smiled at him. The moment he looked back to him and addressed him. The moment his heart was the most sure it had ever been.

 It was like Dowoon fell in love all over again. And it was just as beautiful as the first time.

 Which is why he wants to erase it. Erase everything he’s said and start over. Pretend like it was all a joke. Pretend that he didn’t mean it that way. Because he loves being with Younghyun the way they are right now. Because he loves the way Younghyun looks at him right now.

 He doesn’t want that to change. He doesn’t want them to change.  He wants to love Younghyun the way he’s always had. Just like this.

 The backroom door opens and Dowoon already knows who it is. If it wasn’t because of the timing of his footsteps, or because of the scent of the cologne filling up the air, or because of the voice that said, “Dowoon-ah, are you there?”

 If it wasn’t because of any of those, it’s because of the fact that he’s even here at all.

 The footsteps stop just at the closet door. And it takes a few seconds before the door is opened and Dowoon looks up at the familiar face looking down at him. One he’s always looked up to.

 “Hey,” Younghyun says, “found you.”

 Dowoon gives him a bitter smile. “Found me.”

 His voice is soft. “Think you’ve got room for one more?”

 Dowoon lets out a laugh, alongside it more tears streaming down his face.

 “I’ve always got more room for you, hyung. Always for you.”

 

They sit there in silence for a while, across each other and hugging their knees. Dowoon’s leaning on his knees with crossed arms, chin settled on them. He’s staring at the wall to his right, not having said a word since.

 A sudden muffled noise comes from the outside and the both of them glance towards the direction of the sound. Younghyun chuckles a little bit.

 “That would be Jae, I guess,” Younghyun says. “He’s trying to distract the audience with those party poppers he found before. Wonpil’s butt is probably on fire right now.”

 Dowoon breathes out a laugh and Younghyun looks back at him staring at the floor, a tiny smile on his face.

 “You’d think he’d stop acting like he hated him after they started dating,” he says.  

 “It’s probably how he tells people he loves them. He gives them attention, even if it doesn’t come off as it. Hyung’s completely in love with Wonpil.”

 Dowoon laughs again and Younghyun lets a tiny smile come up his face. He loves that smile. Both of them.

 “Hey, hyung,” Dowoon starts, voice soft.

 “Yeah?”

 “I’m sorry.”

 Younghyun takes a second.

 “For what, Dowoon-ah?”

 “For telling you I love you.”

 Younghyun lets a different smile come up his face.

 “Did you mean it?” he asks and Dowoon looks up. “Did you mean it when you said you loved me?”

 Dowoon stares at him for a moment, and there’s a gloss to his eyes.

 He nods, slowly and slightly.

 “Yeah, hyung,” he whispers. “I did.”

 And that’s when Younghyun’s heart cracks. And that’s when the tears start to fall all over again. That’s when he buries his head in his knees and almost forgets Dowoon’s right in front of him.

 “God, I’m such an idiot,” he says, voice muffled. “Such a fucking idiot.”

 “Hyung?”

 Younghyun lifts his head up to look at Dowoon and everything is so blurry. He tries to wipe at his eyes but more tears keep coming. How much has he kept down over the years? How much water had been kept in the well all this time?

 “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m the one who should be sorry, not you.”

 Dowoon starts, “Hyung, you don’t have to like me ba—”

 “Whenever I’m sick,” Younghyun interrupts, “you always take care of me. Even when you have drum class.”

 Dowoon doesn’t speak.

 “When the last piece of meat is up for grabs on the dining table,” Younghyun continues, “you always get it because you know the others wouldn’t dare fight back on you about it, and you give it to me.”

 Dowoon doesn’t speak.

 “When I can’t get the lyrics right, you comfort me. Every time I cook ramyeon, you tell me it’s your favorite. When I asked you to teach me a bit about playing the drums, you stayed up until 12:30.

 “When you need help for something, you always turn to me first. When you can’t sleep at night, you ask me to sleep next to you. When you need a hug, you always hug me.

 “When you smile, you look at me. When you laugh, you turn to me. When you’re happy, you look for me.”

 Dowoon doesn’t speak.

 “And it sucks,” Younghyun says, almost laughing. “It sucks so much that you did all that and I thought it was because you saw me as a reliable brother. As an important member of Day6. As a friend that you cared about, favored, liked. Liked, but not like that.”

 He buries himself in his knees.

 “It’s so stupid. Everything is so fucking stupid. Everything about this is so ridiculous I wish I could laugh about it.”

 Younghyun looks back up and Dowoon is still staring at him.

 “You know what’s worse than assuming someone likes you when they really don’t?” he asks.

 Younghyun expects silence. But Dowoon’s already speaking.

 “Assuming someone doesn’t like you when they really do,” he answers.

 Younghyun gives him a bitter smile. “You would know,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

 It’s silent again, save for the noises slowly becoming quieter and quieter with every passing minute. Maybe Jaehyung’s run out of party poppers. Maybe they’re thinking of actually addressing the situation instead of distracting the audience. Maybe, just maybe, they’re on their way back.

 “Assuming you know something without asking someone,” Dowoon starts, “really sucks, doesn’t it, hyung?”

 Younghyun smiles. “It does.”

 “Hyung,” Dowoon starts, “do you love me?”

 He smiles again.

 “I do.”

 The way Dowoon kisses him makes it feel like this is a fairy tale. Something that only happens in Disney movies and in the minds of people who hope more than they wish. His heart is elated, his mind is so clear, and the tears running down his face are of joy, not sadness.

 But can you blame him for being happy? Can you blame him for wanting something impossible, something rare—a love that actually is love? A story that ends with Dowoon pulling away with a grin on his face and Younghyun wiping the tears on both their cheeks? A story that ends with the both of them getting together, forgetting their previous hurt, and leaning in again to seal it? A story that ends with Sungjin, Wonpil, and Jaehyung bursting in the room to find the both of them on the closet floor, looking up in embarrassment because they’ve been caught? A story that ends with Younghyun and Dowoon telling the fans, telling the world, that they make each other so happy that it doesn’t matter what people say or think or do?

 Can you blame him for hoping? Can you blame him for wanting? Can you blame him for something that doesn’t feel real, for something that feels like there’s a catch, for something that feels too perfect to even exist?

 No, you can’t. You can’t blame him for that. Even if you think it’s all wishful thinking and that love only exists in romance. Even when you close the chapter that makes you wish it could actually happen.

 Fiction may be fiction, but the words are real. Fiction may be fiction, but love is real. It’s just difficult to see, difficult to maintain, and difficult to find. But it is there. And it is here. And love can’t be love if it isn’t true.

 That night, Younghyun asks Dowoon if they could lie down together and ignores the hollers and snickers the others send to them. _(As if you don’t do the same for Wonpil, hyung.)_ That night, Younghyun wraps his arms around Dowoon as Dowoon buries his nose in Younghyun’s chest and they fall asleep, just like that. That night, they both dream of something that makes them smile in their sleep, scoot closer to each other, and make them wish they could remember the next morning.

 They’ll look forward to every next morning. That, I am very sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter was a rollercoaster of emotions that i cant describe unless i relive it again. writing this was so difficult and such a journey that i feel like it's the perfect end to the first chapter. to palette no. 1. i just hope you think so, as well.
> 
> for all the love you've poured out for these stories, i just want to sincerely thank you for everything. writing this opened up so many new doors for me as a writer and as a person, and because of your feedback and the entire writing process in general, ive realized and learned so many new things that i want to apply in the future. 
> 
> i know im not the best writer, and i know that ive got a loooooong way before i can really call myself great. but i love writing so much that every single tear ive shed because of it because so worth it when i see each story that used to play in my mind play out on text, in front of me. and not only that, but that people enjoy them. 
> 
> ive said this many times before, but there are three reasons why i write: to teach people, to tell a story worth telling, and to make people smile. and like younghyun said, if youve smiled because of my fic, then that fic is a success to me.
> 
> so i thank you for following this collection while the first palette lasted. and i thank anyone who's read any other fic of mine and everyone who's left kudos or comments or even just a view. they've all helped so much, and i appreciate them all so much.
> 
> let's hope for the better, and let's hope for a better future. i hope and wish that palette no. 2 will be even better. and i hope that you will think so, too.
> 
>  
> 
> **now, here is your chapterly question: what did you think of color me blue's first palette of drabbles? what do you think are its strengths and places to improve on? is there anything you're expecting in palette 2?**
> 
>  
> 
> for me, i realized that while each drabble is unique in its own way, there isnt much variety in it! for palette 2, im hoping for putting more unique aus, trying things that are not my forte, and even adding other romantic/platonic ships that are not briwoon! (also sungjin needs to appear more hhh)
> 
> thank you again so much for reading this tiny little thing of mine, and i truly, really, sincerely hope you have a good day.
> 
> now, on to the next one! ^^
> 
> twitter: [@raikayyylmao](https://twitter.com/raikayyylmao)  
> curiouscat: [@raikayyylmao](https://curiouscat.me/raikayyylmao)


End file.
